Juego de Poder
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Misty debe salvar su gimnasio de la banca rota, diversos enredos la llevarán a pedirle ayuda a quien más odia: Ash Ketchum. AAML
1. No puedes quebrar un corazón quebrado

_._

_Juego de Poder_

_para Rie Uzumaki Haruno_

.

_Capitulo 1: _

_No puedes quebrar un corazón que ya está quebrado_

_._

- Gary por favor…- la joven apoyó las manos en el borde del escritorio e inclinó su tronco hacia el nombrado quien analizaba unos papeles –Hazme un pequeño préstamo-

- Ya hemos tenido esta conversación- él no levantó la vista –Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma-

El silencio se hizo presente, hasta que frustrada, ella atinó a golpear la superficie de madera con sus palmas abiertas sobresaltando a su compañero -¿Pero porqué?-

- Porque esa no eres tú- finalmente Gary se dignó a verla. La estampa de desesperación que ofrecía la muchacha, realmente daba pena –Misty…-

- Sabes que es algo importante. Sabes que mi hogar está en juego- se enderezó cuadrando los hombros en un gesto de su antiguo orgullo –Y sabes que perderé todo. Gary por favor-

- He dicho que no- él volvió la atención a sus papeles, pese a que su mano derecha presionaba dolorosamente la pluma, la cual por poco deja un agujero en el papel.

Misty pasó su mano tristemente por sus párpados. No iba a llorar. Pero la desesperación comenzaba a hacerse insoportable.

- Vamos Mist, ánimo. Sé que conseguirás esa suma, y sin mi intervención, mientras tanto pídele a Lance un plazo, él lo entenderá…-

- Lance…- ella repitió el nombre con repulsión. Un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo –Esa basura, es tan o más inflexible que tú…-

Gary levantó la vista al oír la última frase. La muchacha se había marchado llevándose consigo su tristeza y decepción. Él suspiró pesadamente. No podía seguir ayudándole, ella realmente debía empezar a valerse por si misma.

Aunque fuera algo por lo que iba a arrepentirse en un futuro.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Señorita Waterflower adelante- Lance le mostró una sonrisa perfecta apenas la vio entrar a su oficina. Su mirada hambrienta la escaneó de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en el escote pequeño de la simple blusa que ella usaba. Se relamió los labios en anticipación -¿Vienes a pagar tu deuda, querida?-

Misty se movió inquieta en su lugar. Aquel hombre le producía nauseas, él y la forma descarada en que estaba viéndole las piernas, junto con esa sonrisa lasciva y turbia que ponía en manifiesto los oscuros deseos que surcaban su mente. Al parecer muy pocos tenían conciencia de la naturaleza carnal que rodeaba las acciones de aquel hombre.

Ella se obligó a sonreír, intentando mantener una actitud inocente y relajada que sabía le sería de gran ayuda.

- Señor presidente vengo a solicitar otro plazo-

- ¿Otro plazo?- él se hizo para adelante mirándola fijo.

- Por favor…- suavizó la voz.

- ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?-

- Dos semanas-

Lance se quedó pensativo observando los labios llenos y carnosos de la joven. Se aclaró la garganta dejando escapar un informe suspiro.

- Eso es mucho tiempo, querida, lo sabes… Sin embargo…- hizo una pausa y sonrió de costado –Mi anterior oferta sigue en pie…-

Misty palideció. Una sensación nauseosa hizo presa de ella.

- Si aceptas, el gimnasio estará abierto en todo su esplendor mañana mismo…-

- No…- su voz descendió. Supo que había un nudo inmenso de coraje formándose en su garganta. Quería gritar, llorar y arañar la fisonomía de ese hombre, propiciarle algo de la humillación y vejación que ella estaba sufriendo –No soy esa clase de mujer…-

Los labios de Lance se desarmaron en otra sonrisa torcida. Se puso de pie. Su figura era ancha, imponente. Y contrastaba con la pequeña pelirroja que lo observaba con ojos húmedos y gesto apretado.

- Eres una muchacha muy inteligente, Misty. Ambos sabemos muy bien que es imposible que reúnas esa cantidad de dinero. En cambio, si aceptas lo que te estoy ofreciendo contarás con mi protección y un abanico de grandes oportunidades. Tu vida será más agradable si nos entendemos mutuamente y el gimnasio nunca más volverá a cerrar sus puertas…-

- ¡No puede hacer eso!- apretó los puños blandiendo su pequeña nariz al aire.

- Claro que puedo- Lance rodeó el escritorio y se plantó ante ella. La joven era un volcán en erupción, y toda esa energía no hacía más que volverla sensual y apetitosa –Puedo hacer esto y más, querida. Cuando deseo algo no me detengo hasta conseguirlo- le rozó la mejilla con los nudillos.

- No me toque- se hizo para atrás –Me da asco…-

- Oye Lance estaba preguntándome si tú tenías las fechas del nuevo torneo y… -la puerta se abrió dándole paso a la silueta de un hombre joven, quien atónito se detuvo en el medio de la oficina observando la escena que allí se desarrollaba. Sonrió a modo de disculpa –Oh, lo siento. Creí que estabas solo…-

Misty miró al recién llegado con furia, y aprovechó la pausa para romper de una vez el contacto con el otro hombre.

- Déjeme recordarle que le quedan seis días para saldar la deuda, señorita- Lance le dijo con una sonrisa.

Misty se mordió el labio ¡El muy maldito estaba acortando el plazo que había acordado!. Dirigió sus ojos claros a los oscuros ojos del recién llegado, quien no parecía haberla reconocido, luego salió de la oficina dando un portazo.

- Ash lamento lo que has presenciado aquí- Lance volvió a su lugar tras el escritorio -Por favor toma asiento ¿En que puedo servirte?-

El joven observó con recelo la puerta -Problemas de faldas ¿Eh?. ¿Quién era ella?. Su rostro se me hacía familiar…-

- Es solo una pollita que está entreteniéndome, pero en cuanto me aburra de ella puedo pasártela si quieres-

-No- alzó las manos -No me gusta esa clase de mujer-

- Allá tú, no sabes el dulce que te pierdes. Es un espécimen muy bonito y apasionado- rió y se refregó las manos -Y astuta. Muy astuta de hecho. Está desesperada por mantener el lujoso tren de vida que su anterior amante le propiciaba, así que no vacilará en conseguir dinero del modo que sea-

- ¿Y estaba…?-

- Ofreciéndome sus servicios, obviamente- Lance asintió y murmuró por lo bajo -Gary debió de cansarse de ella, por eso ha vuelto a buscarme…-

Ash arqueó una ceja al oír eso. El presidente de la Liga Pokémon tenía fama de ser un casanova empedernido, y este pequeño detalle así lo ameritaba. Sonrió para si mismo, a pesar de todo Lance era un buen amigo.

- Aunque me apene decirlo -Lance prosiguió fingiendo gran turbación -Esa muchacha se ha malogrado mucho, y no soy el primero ni el último a quien le ha ofrecido su cuerpo para salir de la banca rota…-

Ash miró asqueado la puerta por donde había salido ella. Una mujer tan linda valiéndose de un recurso tan bajo como ese para conseguir dinero.

- ¿Sabes quien es?-

- ¡Claro que lo sé!. Y tú también desde luego- apoyó los codos en la superficie de madera y el nombre bailoteó en sus labios cual una bomba de tiempo -La cuarta hermana sensacional de Ciudad Celeste; Misty Waterflower-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron justo cuando una lágrima recorría cuesta abajo su mejilla. Se la limpió rápidamente agradeciendo que la cabina estuviera vacía. Apretó el botón de la planta baja y antes de que las metálicas puertas se cerraran frente a sus aguados ojos, advirtió una imponente silueta y los rasgos duros de un hombre moreno que la miraba seriamente. Frunció los labios al reconocerlo, y las metálicas puertas finalmente se cerraron.

'_Maldito canalla'_

La bronca y la impotencia ceñían con mayor fuerza el nudo que se ajustaba a su garganta. Las lágrimas punzaron por salir a la par que se dejaba caer contra la pared del ascensor.

El llanto fue el siguiente paso, la rápida sucesión de sollozos y nervios que envolvió a la joven pudo más que la calma y la serenidad que su angustiada mente le pedía. Pero lo cierto era que ya no daba más.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer?- el sollozo sepultó las palabras tras sus manos temblorosas.

Parecía que tan solo ayer el majestuoso gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste se imponía sobre los demás gimnasios de la región de Kanto, abriendo sus puertas a los entrenadores jóvenes que buscaban ganar la insignia para entrar a la afamada Liga Pokémon. Un sitio reconocido y respetado por sabios y entendidos del mundo pokémon. Casi un santuario para aquellos jóvenes que con ojos ávidos de esperanza y ansiedad enfrentaban a esa líder famosa por su comprensión y bondad.

Sin embargo, hoy aquel gimnasio había cerrado sus puertas indefiniblemente. Muchas versiones -y de lo más variadas- corrían al respecto: falta de fondos, mala administración, problemas familiares, y hasta un romance prohibido entre la líder y un administrativo de alto rango en la liga.

Ninguna versión había sido confirmada o negada por alguna de las dueñas del gimnasio, así que las dudas corrían como reguero de pólvora generando historias nuevas y exageradas entre el ámbito pokémon.

Misty se miró las puntas de los zapatos a través del flequillo que entretapaba sus ojos húmedos. El recuerdo de la mirada furiosa, decepcionada del joven la perseguía. Apretó los puños a sus costados.

- Ash Ketchum-

La frase salió en un tono agrio, rabioso. Recordaba muy bien la expresión abierta, absorta del joven maestro.

Y también recordaba su traición.

Su mejor amigo. Que la había dejado librada a su propia suerte cuando más lo necesitaba, que le había mostrado claramente con acciones que ya no precisaba de su amistad…

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron mostrando los amplios ventanales de planta baja. Se obligó a incorporarse desechando esos recuerdos que no hacían otra cosa más que torturarla, y tras secarse las mejillas con determinación salió de la cabina con aquel paso majestuoso que antes era bien conocido en ella.

'_No me vas a vencer Lance…' _se dijo con la cabeza en alto _'Ni tú, ni Ash van a quitarme lo que por derecho me corresponde'_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Deslizó los dedos por las hebras cortas y prolijas de su cabello. Su mirada distraída vagaba a través de la ventana entreabierta. Su mente no estaba allí.

Su mente se encontraba analizando lo que Lance le había dicho. Y realmente le costaba creerle.

'_Va a hacer cualquier cosa por mantener el lujoso tren de vida que su anterior amante le propiciaba…'_

'_Estaba ofreciéndome sus servicios'_

'_Incluso puede ofrecértelos a ti… Esa muchacha no tiene escrúpulos…'_

Aquello distaba de la joven que él solía conocer. Cierto era que Misty tenía un carácter explosivo y difícil de llevar, pero que de ahí se convirtiera en una cualquiera…

Aquello era demasiado como para pensarlo siquiera. Además el atuendo que llevaba puesto -simple, libre de malicia- no parecía ser lo normal en una prostituta de alto rango.

Sacudió la cabeza. Ese era un tema que no le concernía. Si Misty Waterflower alquilaba su cuerpo como una mujerzuela no era algo que él le concernía.

Después de todo ellos eran desconocidos y más le valía que aquello continuara así…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sentada en el suelo observó la pequeña herencia que su abuela materna le había legado la cual se encontraba desplegada frente a si. El monto consistía en piezas de joyería, pequeños adornos en oro y plata; un delicado collar de perlas, un prendedor de plata, aros engarzados en oro, y un anillo dorado orlado con un diamante diminuto como único adorno.

Misty sabia que aquella pieza en especial era la más valiosa por parte de su abuela. Era el anillo de matrimonio, el mismo que su madre había legado al contraer las nupcias, y que ahora pasaba a sus manos.

Nunca entendió porque su abuela había decidido que fuera ella quien se quedara con él en lugar de alguna de sus otras hermanas. Tal vez se debía a su buen juicio, a su sentido de la responsabilidad.

Responsabilidad que ameritaba que aquel pequeño tesoro familiar ahora se encontraba frente a sus ojos como única respuesta salvadora.

- Lo siento abuela…- murmuró con pesar y guardó todo menos el anillo en una bolsa. Tomó la alianza entre sus dedos y la alzó hasta la altura de sus ojos. Apenas recordaba haber visto aquel emblema entre los dedos de su madre. Sus recuerdos eran difusos, nulos -Lo siento…- repitió y guardó el anillo en el bolsillo, tras lo cual se incorporó.

La anciana dama Waterflower siempre decía que las joyas familiares debían usarse en una ocasión especial.

_`Y esta es una ocasión especial…'_

Si estuviera viva, su abuela lo aprobaría. De eso estaba segura. Aunque no sabía si lo que obtendría con las joyas serviría para saldar toda la deuda del gimnasio, pero si esperaba que fuera un monto importante que le permitiera aplacar un poco la sed de poder del presidente de la liga.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A la mañana siguiente se vistió con esmero combinando delicadamente los colores de su ropa. Deseaba causar una buena impresión, y que su presencia borrara el mal trago que había quedado tras su última visita a Lance.

Ciñó el chal de seda a sus hombros desnudos y se aplicó un ligero toque de lápiz labial. Se cuadró de hombros frente al espejo y suspiró al ver su imagen. El chal era rojo y tenía un complicado diseño de flores en negro, caía con gracia sobre sus hombros y espalda, llamaba tanto la atención que obligaría a cualquiera a darle una segunda ojeada. Combinaba con la falda negra y la blusa blanca de tirantes diminutos que se había puesto.

La cantidad de dinero que había recibido por las joyas era escasa, mucho menor a lo que ella había supuestos en primer lugar, pero esperaba que aquello sirviera para contentar por unos días al presidente Lance, mientras pensaba como obtendría el resto.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ash Ketchum entró como todos los días al edificio de la fundación Pokémon. Saludó a la recepcionista con un gesto mientras acomodaba su membrete del cual se leía su nombre y cargo. Luego caminó decidido hacia el ascensor cuyas puertas estaban abiertas denunciando a una solitaria pasajera que sin duda tendría la amabilidad de esperarlo para subir.

Solo a unos pocos pasos, las puertas se cerraron frente a sus narices dejándole como último panorama la visión de unos tormentosos ojos verdes y el complicado diseño de una pañoleta de color rojo.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo presionó el botón, farfullando de disgusto hacia la mujer maleducada de antes.

Llegó a su oficina tiempo después, y tras consultar por su amigo, deseoso de tener una charla matinal, se encontró con la novedad de que estaría ocupado con una _amiguita _-la palabra fue subrayada con ahínco por parte de Mara, su secretaría personal- por tiempo indefinido.

'_Vaya suerte la de Lance'_ pensó el joven con humor mientras volvía a su oficina con un café en la mano. Revisó las citas del día en la agenda de su secretaria, y se preparó para pasar otra jornada larga y tediosa en el edificio de la liga Pokémon.

Al poco tiempo, sin embargo, agudos gritos comenzaron a oírse provenientes de algún lado. Gritos de histeria femenina.

Salió al pasillo seguido de su eficiente secretaria, al tiempo que la puerta contigua a la de su oficina volaba contra la pared, y un furioso ciclón rojo salía a borbotones tropezándose de frente con él.

Apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente de tomar a la temeraria muchacha de los hombros antes de enfrentarse a sus tormentosos ojos verdes, y a algo carmesí que bajaba por el cuello femenino hasta perderse en sus manos. Tras darle una segunda ojeada se dio cuenta de que aquella era la misma dama que no lo había esperado para subir al ascensor.

- Usted…-

- ¡Tú!- el grito de reconocimiento que Misty pegó fue tal que hizo que él la soltara inmediatamente, retrocediendo varios pasos, desconcertado ante su fuerza de carácter.

Lance apareció luego de eso, su mejilla izquierda tenía una curiosa marca roja.

- ¿Usará sus encantos también con él, señorita Waterflower?- hizo un gesto de desagrado y se sobó la mejilla.

Ash abrió enormemente los ojos y volvió a mirarla de pies a cabeza. Aquella mirada altanera y sobretodo el color de sus pupilas, eran inconfundibles. Únicas, así como su cabello.

Ella lo había reconocido de antemano. Lo notó por la mueca desagradable de sus labios apretados apenas hubo soltado su única palabra.

Pero Ash no se quedó atrás, metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró hacia otro lado como si su presencia no le importara.

- Espero haber sido muy claro con usted…- Lance volvió a hablar con una sonrisa irónica -No me gusta repetir las cosas…-

Misty se acomodó el chal alrededor de sus hombros. Se sentía humillada, vejada. Miró con rabia contenida ese rostro inescrutable que parecía de piedra. Y la desesperación fue tal que sintió que se derrumbaría si continuaba allí, se dio la vuelta y enfiló al sentido contrario a donde se encontraba el ascensor. Tan derrotada y abyecta estaba que no se dio cuenta a donde se dirigía. Solo quería salir de allí con toda la dignidad posible.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Gary Oak estaba en su oficina revisando el incontable papeleo diario. A esa hora el trabajo era tedioso y denso. Se masajeó la frente mirando el reloj de pared, en el preciso instante en que la puerta se abría estrepitosamente, y una muchacha entraba por ella completamente derrumbada.

- ¿Misty?- preguntó él con una ceja alzada al reconocerla, y saliendo de detrás de su escritorio.

Ella fue a su encuentro y se derrumbó en sus brazos hecha un mar de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué ocurre?. ¿Ha pasado algo malo?- preguntó preocupado, volviendo con la muchacha hasta tomar asiento en un sillón pequeño que había en una esquina de la habitación.

Misty meneó la cabeza con ahínco, recordando que se había propuesto no entremezclar a su amigo en sus problemas. Se tragó como pudo el llanto en su garganta, y alzó la cabeza limpiándose las mejillas, intentó sonreír.

- Lance no ha querido extender la prorroga…- explicó en un susurro.

El rostro de Gary se desarmó en un gesto enojoso -¿Quieres que hable con él?-

- ¡No!- contestó demasiado rápido, causando que una nueva lágrima escapara de sus ojos -Ya encontraré el modo de… solucionar eso-

- Pero me sorprende de Lance… ¿No habrás discutido con él, verdad?- le regañó suavemente. Misty guardó silencio por algunos minutos, tomándolo él como una respuesta afirmativa. Suspiró -Niña, tienes que controlar tu carácter. Lan es un buen hombre, si le hablas adecuadamente seguro que lo entenderá-

Misty resopló, terminando de recomponerse. No podía explicarle la verdad a Gary. Él no le creería. Nadie le creería. Lance tenía una reputación intachable, y era adorado por todo el mundo. Ella era una pobre Líder de gimnasio sin hogar, y sin dinero… ¿Quién le creería?. Era su palabra contra la de él…

- ¿Sales a almorzar conmigo?- le preguntó Gary en cambio sonriéndole mientras observaba el reloj.

Misty asintió, ya más relajada -Claro, solo dame unos minutos para retocarme-

- Tómate el tiempo que necesites, termino de acomodar este papeleo y salimos ¿de acuerdo?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- ¿Sabes dónde ha buscado refugio, cierto?- la voz grave de Lance prorrumpió a través de sus oscuros pensamientos. Ash lo miró, esbozaba una sonrisa confiada e irónica -La oficina de Gary queda en esa dirección y ahora mismo debe estar consolándose en sus brazos…-

Ash no respondió. Se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia a lo que decía. Se dirigió al ventanal y desde allí miró hacia fuera, centrando su atención en el mundo exterior.

- Antes solían ser amigos- comentó el presidente peinando su cabello hacia atrás, en cierta curiosa manera se asemejaba mucho al pelo de Misty.

- Ya no- contestó el joven maestro secamente sin volverse.

- Si, eso he oído. Nunca pude entender el porque se distanciaron, en el pasado eran inseparables-

- Obviamente las cosas cambian. Y nunca llegas a conocer del todo a las personas, a veces las apariencias engañan- finalizó agriamente.

- Sin embargo tu madre la adora-

- Mi madre tiene la tendencia de adorar todo lo que yo odio- dijo volviéndose y mirando a su amigo con una mueca irónica.

Lance sonrió -Por lo menos te has librado de ser uno más en la larga de lista de sus amantes…-

Ash asintió con algo de vacilación, de pronto se sintió incómodo en aquel lugar. Se aclaró la garganta girándose hacia Lance -Todavía tengo que terminar unas planificaciones…-

- ¿No sales a almorzar?-

- No. Hoy no tengo apetito- metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la oficina.

- ¿Vamos por unos tragos luego?-

Ash se giró, con el picaporte en la mano -Lo siento Lan, quedé con Brock para ayudarle a organizar todo con la apertura de su nuevo gimnasio en Ciudad Plateada-

- Es cierto, lo había olvidado ¿Cuándo planea hacer la re-apertura?-

- De aquí a tres semanas-

- Genial, envíale mis saludos, y mi completo apoyo, cualquier cosa que necesite dile que no tiene más que pedirme-

- Gracias Lance, se lo transmitiré a Brock- y con esas palabras salió de la oficina.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Las planificaciones estaban completas, el papeleo en orden. Era increíble la cantidad de trámite burocrático que se manejaba dentro de la Liga pokémon. Y pese a que a Ash le resultaba aburrido el trabajo de oficina, siempre terminaba a tiempo como el joven súper responsable en el que se había convertido a través de los años. Terminó de poner orden a su escritorio, y se quedó quieto viendo el reloj de pared. Le sobraba mucho tiempo libre, y lo que menos quería era pensar.

Sin embargo su cerebro no dejaba de trabajar tras la partida de Lance.

Antes de siquiera pensarlo, había salido de su cómoda oficina, y se dirigía por el pasillo que tanto conocía, hacia el despacho de su amigo que quedaba casi al final del mismo. Silenció con un gesto a la secretaria que se proponía a decirle algo y entró…

Encontrándose con la oficina vacía…

- Eso venía a avisarle señor Ketchum…- la secretaria se detuvo detrás de él comentándole de manera eficiente -El señor Oak se marchó a almorzar…-

- Oh- Ash se volvió soltando un suspiro de alivio, el que duró solo unos segundos -¿Solo?-

La mujer sonrió con cara de circunstancia, cuando unos pasos se oyeron detrás de ambos, seguidos de una jovial voz masculina:

- Vaya, que el gran maestro Ash Ketchum se haya dignado a descender del olimpo para visitar a los mortales es algo fuera de lo común…- Gary sonrió a la par que le golpeaba el hombro al alto muchacho moreno.

- Se me antojaba tomar un café- replicó Ash con igual gesto.

- ¿Aquí?-

- Si, porque no-

Gary rió sonoramente- Me parece una estupenda idea, le diré a Meg que nos consiga unos _Latte_ - le hizo un gesto con la mano -¿Por qué no tomas asiento…?-

Ash volvió a entrar a la oficina de su amigo, oyendo como este le daba las instrucciones precisas a su secretaria en el pasillo. Caminó con las manos en los bolsillos hasta el centro de la habitación, observando el lugar con interés. Era un poco más pequeña que su despacho, tenía las paredes pintadas de un color acogedor, un ventanal que ocupaba toda la pared, un escritorio de vidrio, y un juego de sillones muy a tono. Corrió uno para sentarse, y algo llamó su atención; una chalina de mujer en colores vivos se encontraba en el asiento.

Levantó una esquina reconociendo la prenda de inmediato.

- Oye Ash- Gary estaba otra vez dentro cerrando la puerta -¿Tú estas a cargo de las planificaciones de los gimnasios de Kanto?-

El nombrado se volvió con el chal en las manos. Estaba serio y también algo pálido.

- ¡Oh, eso!- Gary se acercó y se lo quitó con una risita -Esta niña no olvida la cabeza porque la tiene pegada al cuerpo…- observó la expresión interrogante del joven moreno y contestó evasivo -Es… de una amiga que tú _no _conoces…-

Ash arqueó una ceja mientras la mandíbula se le endurecía imperceptiblemente.

- ¿Bien?- el otro muchacho caminó hasta su escritorio para guardar la prenda femenina tras un cajón -¿Estas a cargo de las planificaciones de Kanto?-

- No- contestó raudamente -Lance se encarga de eso… ¿Porqué?-

- En realidad hay un problema con el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste y quería…-

La sola mención de la ciudad, tan conocida para él en otro tiempo, trajo una descarga eléctrica que le recorrió la espalda como un escalofrío quitándole la atención de lo que su amigo decía. Antes de siquiera pensarlo estaba rehaciendo sus pasos, acercándose hacia la puerta.

- ¿Ash?- Gary lo observó con una mueca curiosa deteniéndose en la mitad de su oración.

- Recordé que me quedaron cosas por hacer- dijo sin volverse. La voz carente de emoción.

- Pero ¿El café?-

- Tal vez en otra ocasión- abrió la puerta -Cuando esté menos ocupado-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-_¿Hola?-_

- ¿Si?- la pelirroja frunció el ceño ante la voz extraña que oía del otro lado del teléfono. Se acomodó en el suelo alzando las rodillas.

_- ¿Misty eres tú?-_

- Si, soy yo…-

_- ¡Genial!. Oye Mist, soy Brock, encontré este número en una vieja agenda, y llamo para cerciorarme que todavía sigue siendo tuyo…-_

La muchacha sonrió con algo de melancolía -Sigo usando este número, descuida Brock. Pero dime ¿Cómo has estado?. Hacía tiempo que no sabía de ti-

_- Aquí enloquecido con la re-apertura del gimnasio ¿supongo que algo habrás oído al respecto?-_

- Oh si, felicidades- Misty bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

_- ¿Qué hay de ti? Oí que el tuyo aún no está funcionando… ¿Sigues remodelándolo?-_

Misty rió sin mucho humor -Si, son remodelaciones eternas-

_- Imagino que cuando reabra sus puertas, será el gimnasio más avanzado en tecnología pokémon… Los entrenadores se matarán por enfrentarte-_

Los ojos de la muchacha se humedecieron y se mordió el labio.

_- Oye- _la voz de Brock volvió a oírse -_Ya que al parecer tienes mucho tiempo libre ¿Por qué no me ayudas a organizar la fiesta de apertura de mi gimnasio?-_

- No creo que sea una buena idea…-

_- Oh vamos, no vas a negarte…Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, no vas a privarle un pequeño favor a un viejo amigo ¿cierto?-_

Ella soltó un suspiro -Siempre supiste como convencerme-

_- Tomé clases del mejor, Ash era un maestro en el arte de la persuasión… Todavía lo recuerdo…-_

Misty se puso seria, volvió a morderse el labio, pero por una razón completamente diferente. Una arruga se marcó en su entrecejo. Se quedó en silencio.

_- Mist…- _la voz del joven sonó melancólica _- ¿Aún siguen sin hablarse, verdad?-_

- Es complicado de explicar y entender, Brock. Y es mejor así, créeme-

_- Bien, por el momento no preguntaré nada. Dejaré que las cosas, solas, vuelvan a su curso. ¿Entonces te vienes a Ciudad Plateada para ayudarme a planear la fiesta?-_

Una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en los labios de la chica. Se dijo que quizás, no fuera tan malo volver a involucrarse en algo para lo cual estaba fuera de forma. Y de ese modo podría refrescar sus ideas, y despejarse un poco. De pronto, la perspectiva de alejarse por un momento de Lance y sus incontables acosos, le pareció muy atractiva. Casi como un salvavidas…

- Iré Brock. En honor a los viejos tiempos y a nuestra amistad…-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Nota:_

_Bueno este fic lo tenía escrito haceee muuucho tiempo (2009) creo, si mi memoria no me falla. Hace poco encontré los apuntes que tenia en un viejo anotador y luego de re-leerlo decidí re-escribirlo y darle un orden (antes estaba completamente desordenado), y ofrecérselo como regalo de cumples a mi amiga y beta reader _Rie Uzumaki Haruno _a quien le gustan las ideas retorcidas tanto como a mí! Feliz cumple atrasadísimo amiga! TKM!__._

_Bueno tengo escrito como 3 capítulos hasta el final (a mano) esta parte que leyeron ahora fue lo que agregué para darle sentido a la historia (Créanme cuando les digo que antes era un completo desastre u.u)._

_En fin, espero les guste, puede ser que la actitud de Misty a lo largo del fic sea un poco OOC, pero si entendieron mas o menos lo que le ocurre, comprenderán su modo de actuar._

_Bueno espero les haya entretenido un poco! Cuidense!_

_Sumi Chan ^^_


	2. Oscura Melancolia

_._

_Juego de Poder_

_para Rie Uzumaki Haruno_

.

_Capitulo 2_

_Oscura melancolía_

El nuevo edificio que Brock había designado para el gimnasio era imponente. Mucho más grande que el inmueble anterior, más luminoso, práctico y cómodo.

Misty lo recorría de un lado al otro con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Lucía jeans y una amplia camiseta violeta, el cabello recogido en un rodete flojo.

- No puedo dejar de decirlo -dio un giro y se volvió a su amigo que la observaba con la misma sonrisa varios metros alejado de ella -¡Me encanta!-

- ¿A pesar de que aún no está listo?-

- Es mucho más grande que el anterior- enumeró con sus dedos -Tiene varias áreas de batalla, un lugar de descanso para humanos y pokémons, una pequeña enfermería, habitaciones para los entrenadores, y hasta un _SUM*_… Es increíble-

Brock rió uniéndose a ella en el centro de aquel lugar. La voz de la joven retumbaba a medida que hablaba -Tampoco es para tanto- se apenó - Lance y Ash me dieron una mano enorme con todo esto… Les debo mucho-

La sonrisa en los labios de Misty murió tras eso. Una arruga se marcó en su frente.

- ¿Qué?- Brock la miró arqueando una ceja al notar su cambio de ánimo.

- Nada- ella volvió a sonreírle. Después de todo, el problema con el Presidente tan solo lo tenía ella. Aunque en algún punto sentía que estaba sola peleando contra una imponente corporación.

Y de hecho así era.

- Te lo mereces Brock -añadió palmeando el brazo de su amigo con sinceridad -Y sé que el nuevo gimnasio va a ser todo un éxito-

- Pero no nos adelantemos, primero hay que organizar la apertura -Brock se masajeó el mentón y la miró -Y para eso te necesito a ti-

Misty rió -Ya te he dicho que solo estoy aquí vacacionando-

- Ni te creas- rodeó los hombros de la muchacha con un brazo y se alejaron hacia la habitación siguiente -Eres mujer, y las mujeres rebosan de ideas…-

- Está bien- dijo ella con aire resignado -Déjame pensar en algo-

Esa misma noche, Misty se sentó en su cama de la habitación de huéspedes que su amigo le había designado, dispuesta a cumplir con su promesa de ayudarle. De alguna forma se sentía completamente renovada de alejarse por un momento de los problemas que aquejaban a su hogar.

Sonrió y se dejó caer cuan larga era sobre el colchón. Le había hecho bien salir de esa atmosfera tensa. Quizás el tiempo libre le vendría como un bonnus para pensar que debía hacer… Suspiró, porque últimamente se le había cruzado por la cabeza aceptar la propuesta de Lance.

¿Tan desesperada estaba para aceptar algo como eso?. La respuesta era si. Desesperada, cansada, harta de luchar con sus propias fuerzas. Sintiéndose sola y desgraciada en un mundo que parecía ser feliz cuando ella se hundía sin remedio.

'_Debes ayudar a Brock' _le recordó su mente _'Luego nos ocuparemos de nosotras…'_

Volvió a sentarse con energía, se cruzó de piernas al estilo indio, y cerró los ojos concentrándose en su tarea. Minutos después, su rostro se iluminó. Se le había ocurrido algo.

Quizás no era algo muy… práctico. Pero sin duda sería divertido, y a las grandes personalidades del entorno Pokémon les fascinaría. De eso estaba segura. Se acostó de lado con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras imaginaba la reacción de todos al oír la noticia. Sobretodo la expresión de una horrible persona en particular.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- ¿Una fiesta de disfraces?- Brock miró a la joven pelirroja con una ceja arqueada, al otro día de su llegada, mientras juntos desayunaban en la cocina del antiguo gimnasio de ciudad Plateada.

- Si ¿Por qué no?- Misty protestó haciendo un infantil puchero -Me pediste una idea y te la doy-

- No es eso, es que…- se detuvo -¿No estamos un poco grandes para ese tipo de cosas?-

La muchacha soltó una carcajada, se cubrió con la palma de su mano, sus ojos chismorreaban de risa -¡Será divertido, Brock!-

- ¿Tú crees?-

- ¡Claro!-

- Esta bien- dijo no muy convencido.

- Sin embargo esto no termina ahí- ella sonrió como preámbulo - Será una fiesta de mascaras en un casino…-

- ¿Eh?-

Misty rió abiertamente -Será genial Brock. Todo un acontecimiento, créeme-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Hola Ash- el joven moreno se acomodó en el sillón, mientras sostenía su celular en la mano. Por el rabillo del ojo veía a su hermano Forrest hablar con Misty, y por la mirada profunda que este le dirigía a su amiga pudo advertir que el jovencito estaba demasiado _encantado _con la visita.

_- Hey Brock- _la voz profunda hizo que su interlocutor pusiera atención -_¿Está todo bien?. ¿Cómo marchan los preparativos?-_

- Justamente de eso quería hablarte- hizo una pausa mientras oía las risas de los otros dos. Al parecer su hermano estaba contándole alguna anécdota graciosa a la muchacha para ganarse su atención -Misty está aquí-

Hubo un silencio tenso. Brock iba a seguir hablando, hasta que Ash le interrumpió -_¿Porqué está ahí?- _hizo una leve pausa como si pensara lo que acababa de decir, para luego replicar -_No me sorprende…-_

- Vino a ayudarme con los preparativos. Yo le pedí que lo hiciera- remarcó con suavidad.

_- Tú sabrás lo que haces- _fue la seca respuesta.

Brock suspiró -Ash…-

_- Oh por favor no empieces, hemos tenido esta misma discusión año tras año. Ya debieras de rendirte-_

- No era eso lo que quería decir- murmuró el joven moreno con cierta molestia. Por dentro odiaba esa actitud altanera de Ash. Con todo el tiempo que había pasado, el joven aún conservaba intacta esa tozudez que siempre lo caracterizó de pequeño. Y aunque de niño supo lidiar con ella, a esas alturas se le hacia francamente insoportable -Pero aunque te moleste oírme, creo que ya es hora de que dejes esa ridícula postura…- oyó que el muchacho respondía algo entre dientes pero no pudo entender que decía -Encontré su viejo teléfono en una agenda, y la llamé por eso está aquí- hizo una pausa -Accedió a verme, a pesar de todo-

_- ¿A pesar de todo?. Debo entender con eso de que me estás echando la culpa de que perdieras su rastro por seis años?-_ la voz de Ash subió una octava -_Yo no te alejé de ella, Brock. Fue su decisión alejarse de nosotros. Ahora ha vuelto porque necesita que alguien…- _gruñó, luchando por sujetar su boca -_Ha vuelto porque le conviene-_

Brock suspiró, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. La conversación se le estaba yendo de las manos, y no quería que su invitada oyera que ella era el nudo de aquel altercado. Se encerró en el viejo despacho que alguna vez perteneció a sus padres- No estoy culpándote de nada. Yo le pedí que viniera Ash, quiero rehacer la amistad que teníamos…Nos necesita-

_- No cuentes conmigo-_

- Está bien, solo no la censures- y añadió -Fue tu amiga… por favor-

Hubo una ligera pausa del otro lado _- Como dije antes, tú haces lo que quieres con tu vida Brock. Pero no esperes mucho de mí-_

- Solo te pido que la respetes-

Ash soltó una risotada sarcástica como toda respuesta _- Si, claro-_

- Ella está dándome una mano con los detalles- comentó pasando por alto su anterior comentario -Misty siempre ha sido buena para organizar eventos. Si mal no recuerdo, fue quien planeó aquella última fiesta donde ustedes…-

_- Me quedó claro- _lo interrumpió con un dejo de fastidio _-Y mientras te sea de utilidad no veo el porque no puedas hacer uso de sus… servicios-_

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- demandó

_- Nada. ¿Entonces, cual es la gran idea que ha tenido esta vez?-_

- No puedo decírtela, Misty alega que tiene que ser sorpresa. Pronto te llegará la invitación a la oficina… Cuento contigo ¿cierto?-

_- Aunque hayas desechado mi ayuda…- _dijo con un falso tono de reproche _-Sabes que estaré ahí puntualmente para apoyar la reapertura del gimnasio, eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo…-_

Brock asintió, más seguro de que la tormenta había amainado - Gracias Ash- respondió con calma - Con respecto a lo otro que dices; no deseché tu ayuda. Entiendo que eres un hombre ocupado y estoy desligándote de toda obligación. Ya me has socorrido en todo, tanto Lance como tú, y no quería seguir aprovechándome de la generosidad de ambos-

_- ¡Brock!-_ protestó jovialmente, riendo -_Eso no es cierto. Mi tiempo es escaso, pero siempre encuentro un espacio para mis amigos-_

- Lo sé, y agradezco tu ayuda-

_- Debo dejarte, Lance está en el intercomunicador…- _hizo una pequeña pausa _-¿Espero la invitación entonces?. Debo prepararme ¿cierto?. Seguro provocará un revuelo…-_

- Tal vez- reprimió una risita entre dientes -Dale una oportunidad Ash…-

Se oyó una especie de sonido gutural, parecido a un gruñido -_Debo irme, nos vemos Brock-_

- Adiós-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- ¿Hablaste con Ash?-

La voz suave de la muchacha lo obligó a mirar por encima de su hombro. Misty estaba apoyada contra la pared. La cascada de su cabello rojo caía a un costado de su cuello. El sol de la media tarde la iluminaba levemente resaltando su silueta a través del ligero vestido de verano que llevaba puesto.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

Se acercó a él hasta sentarse a la mesa -Te oí discutir- sonrió a modo de disculpa -Solo una persona tiene el poder de sacarte de tus cabales, y extrañamente no soy yo…-

Brock suspiró con pesar -No quería que escucharas-

- Lo siento, tú voz sonaba demasiado alto- descansó los codos y entrecruzó las manos para luego apoyar la barbilla en ellas -Él no quiere que yo esté aquí…- murmuró.

- ¡No es cierto!- replicó el joven dueño de casa.

- Siempre fuiste muy malo para mentir- ella sonrió otra vez -Te oí…y lo que menos deseo es que peleen por mi causa…-

- Mist…-

- Brock, sé que él se molestó contigo por esto. Y no vayas a negarlo- se aclaró la garganta -Si quieres puedo hacer mi equipaje e irme-

- ¡No digas tonterías!- Brock exclamó ahora alzando la voz con algo de fastidio - Ash no se enojó por eso -ella revoleó los ojos -Además es mi casa y yo hospedo a quien me venga en gana, él ni nadie tiene derecho a objetar…-

- Sin embargo…- empezó la joven recordando el tono alterado con el que hablaba su amigo por teléfono.

- Él entiende que eres mi amiga- la interrumpió -A pesar de nuestra distancia, o nuestras diferencias sigues siendo mi amiga. Ash debe aprender a aceptar eso, aunque no le guste-

- Brock…yo…-

- Lo entenderá Mist, descuida- adoptó una pose más relajada intentando momentáneamente desviar a la muchacha de ese tema. Le interesaba indagar un poco más sobre otro asunto, que curiosamente de algún modo estaba ligado a lo anterior. Decidió no dar rodeos innecesarios y tomar al toro por las astas -Entonces ¿Estás viendo a alguien?-

Misty rió -Vaya forma de romper el hielo contigo-

- Creo que nos conocemos lo suficiente como para hablarnos francamente- arqueó una ceja -Las malas lenguas dicen que…-

- Estoy saliendo con alguien de la Liga pokémon- completó con aire aburrido. Bajó las manos -¿No crees eso, verdad?-

Brock se puso de pie -¿Quieres un café?- preguntó cambiando de tema y dirigiéndose a llenar la tetera con agua. Ella asintió con cierta sorpresa, siguiendo sus movimientos con cierta sospecha.

- Se dice que Lance ha puesto sus ojos en ti…- Brock la miró por encima de su hombro. La expresión de Misty se había endurecido como piedra.

Ella se quedó así por varios segundos, tiesa, hasta que finalmente soltó una risa que pretendió ser franca -¿De donde has sacado semejante cosa?-

- Rumores…- respondió el joven, colocando una enorme taza repleta de café frente a la muchacha.

Misty sabía muy bien que nadie sospecharía algo como eso. En todo caso las sospechas se darían al revés; pues ante los ojos de la Liga, _ella_ era la cazafortunas que estaba tras la pista del bondadoso presidente.

- Entonces ¿son ciertos?- cuestionó otra vez mientras volvía a tomar asiento frente a ella.

Misty lo miró fijamente. Estaba muy segura de que esa pregunta no era casual -¿A dónde deseas apuntar, Brock?-

Él se rindió. Soltó un suspiro cansado mientras se masajeaba la nuca -Duplica me dijo que…-

Misty explotó -¡Duplica…!- y apretó los párpados en un intento de controlarse. Si no escogía cuidadosamente sus palabras, podría acabar develando _todo. _Si bien era cierto que nadie sabía lo que ocurría, la única que comprendía aquella verdad a medias, era la extrovertida muchacha de cabello verde -¿Qué es lo que ella te ha dicho?- aventuró con calma.

Brock observó su lenguaje corporal; se había puesto pálida, estaba tiesa, y tenía los puños apretados sobre la superficie de la mesa. Intuía que lo que le había confiado la enérgica Duplica no estaba del todo desacertado. Pero no iba a decírselo.

- Nada fuera de lo normal. Tienes una fama de rompe corazones, y al parecer Lance es el último al que has rechazado…-

Misty rió nerviosamente -Que cosas dices Brock…- se acordó de la taza que él había dejado frente a ella y bebió antes de volver a hablar. Con el apuro se quemó la lengua -Entre el presidente y yo no hay nada-

- Nunca dije que hubiera algo entre ustedes, Mist- le recordó alzando la ceja.

- Estoy esclareciendo tus pensamientos para que no saques conclusiones erradas ¡o disparatadas!- se apresuró a replicar, cuidando sus palabras y maldiciéndose internamente por ser tan imprudente -Duplica tiene una gran imaginación…-

Brock guardó silencio mientras se concentraba en su propia bebida. Espió a la joven frente a él; había bajado los hombros, y había apretado los labios. Decidió entonces, continuar con el otro tema que lo tenía preocupado -¿Cómo van las cosas con el gimnasio?-

Misty alzó la cabeza y lo miró súbitamente -¿El gimnasio?- él asintió enérgicamente -Todo está bien. Seguimos… remodelando. Ya sabes, al ser un edificio antiguo se necesita rediseñar todo de nuevo, y empezar desde cero- suspiró lentamente -Es un gran lío-

- Lo entiendo, también lo pasé- hizo una pausa -¿Necesitas algo…?-

- Si, dinero- confesó sin pensar. Luego se detuvo. Brock había arqueado terriblemente las cejas y estas se habían juntado en el medio de su frente -Quiero decir… todo es tan costoso y…-

- ¿De veras necesitas dinero?. Puedes confiar en mí, puedo hablar con Ash o Lance y lograr que…-

- ¡No!- la palabra salió como un disparo de los labios de Misty haciendo que se arrepintiera de inmediato. Curvó los labios en una débil sonrisa -Me refiero a que no debes preocuparte. Todo está bajo control…-

- ¿Seguro?- él extendió una mano sobre la mesa y sujetó la de ella -Sabes que puedes confiar conmigo incondicionalmente-

Aquello la desarmó. Rogó para que los ojos no la traicionaran. Estaba tan acostumbrada al trato rudo e inexorable, que aquella pequeña muestra de aprecio consiguió desmoronar todas sus defensas

- Claro Brock- dijo ya recuperada- Todo, absolutamente _todo _está bajo control- sonrió amistosamente rogando que él le creyera, y que dejara de una vez ese horrible cuestionamiento. La orden latente en su mente era que no debía inmiscuir a Brock en sus problemas. Se aclaró la garganta, mientras corría el cabello de su hombro -¿Tú estas saliendo con alguien?-

El joven se atragantó con el café e inmediatamente se puso rojo de vergüenza -La verdad es que yo…- empezó con voz trémula. Y Misty lo escuchó sonriente, y con un alivio enorme de que él le siguiera el juego y se olvidara de ella, y de los terribles problemas que la acosaban.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- ¡Voy a matarte!- fue lo primero que la joven pelirroja exclamó tras ver el agraciado continente de su amiga de cabello verde.

- Gran forma de saludar a quien supuestamente es tu mejor amiga…- rezongó Duplica tras haber abierto la puerta de su pequeño departamento para luego cerrar y espiar por una pequeña rendija a la recién llegada.

- Abre esa puerta-

- No quiero. No cuando estás con ese humor…- protestó la joven dueña de casa con una voz para nada convincente.

- Si no abres, no te entregaré esto- Misty exhibió un sobre alargado e inmaculado. La pregunta bailó en los ambarinos ojos de Duplica, por lo que se apresuró a esclarecerle -Es la invitación para la _gran _fiesta que Brock ofrecerá como apertura de su nuevo gimnasio. Sin ella no podrás ir…-

Se oyó un suspiro de derrota -Promete que no vas a golpearme por lo que fuera que Brock te haya dicho…-

- No puedo prometer eso- murmuró Misty revoleando los ojos -Debería matarte por tener una boca tan grande-

- ¡Oye!- Duplica finalmente abrió. Era una muchacha alta y bonita, de largo cabello verde que le pasaba la cintura. Hacía un puchero muy gracioso con sus labios -Fue sin querer, Mist…todo lo hice para ayudarte…-

La nombrada suspiró cerrando los ojos. Cerró la puerta del departamento con un pie, antes de saltar sobre ella y abrazarla amistosamente -Debí matarte, pero gracias. Aparte de ti, ahora tengo a alguien más…-

- Siempre has tenido el apoyo de Brock, solo que eres demasiado orgullosa para darte cuenta- refunfuñó la muchacha correspondiéndole con una risita.

- Tú sabes como acabaron las cosas entre Ash y yo, era lógico saber de que lado se pondría él…- se excusó separándose para luego entregarle el famoso sobre.

Duplica rió meneando la cabeza- Si serás tonta…- Luego ansiosa extrajo la invitación y leyó por varios segundos antes de pegar brincos por toda la habitación -¡Una fiesta de disfraces, genial!-

Misty la veía hacer con una sonrisa -¿Te gusta?. ¿No crees que sea algo estupido o demasiado… infantil?-

Duplica se detuvo en su voltereta, frunció el ceño -¡Claro que no!. Es una idea súper-

- Espero que los demás piensen igual, o Brock verdaderamente reclamará mi cabeza…- suspiró con pena, y como si ella fuera la dueña de casa caminó hasta la sala que actuaba a veces de living, y se dejó caer en un sillón azul.

- ¿Y entonces cómo te fue?- Duplica la siguió y se sentó frente a ella.

Misty descubrió una sonrisa pícara en la expresión de su amiga, hizo a un lado su pregunta y la contraatacó con otra -¿Qué tanto le dijiste?-

- Oye que eres monotemática…- refunfuñó, y aclaró remarcando cuidadosamente cada palabra -No le dije nada que no sospechara-

- ¿Qué diablos significa eso?-

- La verdad es que para ser tan inteligente, a veces eres _tan _tonta Mist…- Duplica cerró los ojos mientras consideraba como responder sin poner en evidencia lo que sabía, lo que había sospechado por tanto tiempo y que poco a poco por las diferentes reacciones de su amiga había ido aseverando. Eso era algo que Brock también compartía, y ambos habían concordado en guardarlo en común acuerdo -Algunos rumores corren como reguero de pólvora y solo me consultó en cuanto a eso, pero no le dí mayores detalles…-

- ¿No me mientes verdad?-

- No- Duplica cruzó los dedos tras su espalda, luego comentó en tono casual -Aunque considero que por una vez deberías aceptar el cortejo de Lance, _necesitas_ un hombre en tu vida, en tu cama…-

Misty abrió la boca horrorizada, pero la cerró inmediatamente -Escandalosa- sentenció -Antes muerta que dejar que ese tipo me toque-

- Bueno, quizás no él pero algún otro…- le sonrió, internamente más tranquila de que su opinión por el alto mandatario de la Liga siguiera siendo la misma. Eso significaba que luego de ese viaje no había tomado decisiones erróneas. Por otro lado, Duplica también detestaba a Lance y su obvio abuso de poder.

- No vine a hablar de ese tipo de cosas- agregó Misty rápidamente.

- Está bien, dispara. Aunque puedo imaginarlo antes de que empieces… -

Misty adoptó un gesto ofendido - Se trata del… disfraz…-

Duplica asintió, observó la silueta de su amiga con ojo critico, y luego de unos segundos que a la pelirroja le parecieron eternos, murmuró con una sonrisa que rayaba en lo malicioso y que a la otra muchacha le produjo escalofríos -Déjalo en mis manos. Te confeccionaré un disfraz tal que serás la envidia de todos… y prepárate, pues no pasarás desapercibida delante de los hombres en aquella fiesta…-

Misty iba a acotar algo, pero se detuvo. En el fondo realmente necesitaba causar una buena impresión; el tiempo de prórroga se le escurría como el agua de las manos. Necesitaba confiar en el buen gusto de su amiga. Aunque no le gustaba el peculiar brillo en sus ambarinos ojos.

Finalmente asintió con la ligera sensación de que esa fiesta sería el final de todo.

O tal vez el génesis que tan desesperadamente buscaba.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- ¿Leíste esto?-

Ash observó por encima del ato de papeles, la peinada cabellera del presidente de la Liga pokémon, y también su amigo. Lance esgrimía con sorna el dichoso sobre.

- Si- el joven moreno volvió su atención a lo que estaba haciendo -Es… interesante-

Lance masculló algo entre dientes -¿En que estaba pensando Brock?-

- Lógicamente esa no fue idea de Brock, sino de ella…- siguió diciendo.

- ¿Ella?-

Ash dejó los papeles, y se masajeó la frente. No había pensado lo que estaba diciendo. Su interlocutor esperaba la respuesta con las cejas arqueadas, secretamente convencido de cual sería el nombre que daría a continuación.

- Misty Waterflower- contestó sin anestesia.

- Vaya… eso explica muchas cosas- Lance murmuró para si -¿Así que esos dos han vuelto a estar juntos?-

- Como amigos- se apresuró a responder Ash sin pensarlo.

- Si tú lo dices, así será- aseveró el pelirrojo con una sonrisa torcida. Volvió a levantar el sobre -¿Lo que dice aquí es correcto?-

- Así es, una fiesta de disfraces. Obviamente nosotros debemos ser los primeros en dar el… ejemplo- Ash no encontró otro modo de expresarlo -Será divertido, Lance-

- No estoy diciendo que no lo sea, solo espero que los demás miembros de la fundación Pokémon no sientan que esto es un golpe bajo a sus sensibilidades-

- Creo firmemente que esa fiesta es un buen modo de romper modelos y tradiciones -Lance volvió a arquear un ceja ante su comentario, Ash se inclinó en su enorme sillón y explicó -Me refiero a que la vida monótona de aquí dentro necesita de vez en cuando algo de esparcimiento -

El pelirrojo asintió -Es verdad- luego giró sobre sus talones dirigiéndose hacia la puerta -Y tienes razón, de algún modo esto será divertido, ya voy a ir encargando mi disfraz… ¿Qué me aconsejas?-

Ash le sonrió -Tal vez de algún rey, o un emperador romano…-

- Si, esos me gustan. Irían muy bien conmigo ¿verdad?. Nos vemos en al almuerzo-

Ash oyó la puerta cerrarse tras la partida de su amigo, se acomodó en su asiento, movió a un lado los papeles que antes estaba revisando, y prestó atención al sobre inmaculado que descansaba en una orilla del mueble. Como a todos los demás funcionarios de la Liga, el correo matutino les había traído la invitación ese mismo día. Él no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Y aunque al principio tomó con escepticismo la nueva, no podía negar que a esa hora la idea le provocaba curiosidad y expectación.

Sacó la tarjeta y leyó como lo había hecho tantas veces a lo largo de la mañana, las palabras allí impresas no eran obra de Brock, él lo sabía, pertenecían a alguien dueña de una prosa fluida. Era ella hablando.

Ella.

Ella siempre fue muy buena a la hora de organizar eventos, su creatividad era innegable. En todo aspecto siempre hallaba el modo de resaltar…

Ash suspiró, y los recuerdos que llevaban años dormidos en lo profundo de su subconsciente de pronto se encontraron nítidos flotando en su memoria, y él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que recordar…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_El joven caminó a paso lento entre todas las personas que lo rodeaban. Vestía formal, algo raro en él, y se notaba a leguas que no estaba cómodo con su apariencia. Sin embargo las hambrientas miradas femeninas de las que era objeto opinaban todo lo contrario._

_Ese era un día muy importante, una fecha que guardaría para siempre en su memoria pues sería dueña de dos eventos fundamentales en su vida; el primero era consagrarse campeón absoluto del último torneo, el escalón que le faltaba para ascender a su grandioso nombramiento como Maestro, y lo segundo… encontrar a cierta persona en especial y lograr su favor eterno…_

_Solo que se sentía como metido en un laberinto. Su propia fiesta y aún no lograba dar con ella._

_Siguió caminando entre desconocidos, atravesando todo el salón ornamentado hasta dar con unas cuantas parejas que bailaban, y entonces la vio. Ella tenía diecinueve años, su agraciada silueta era bien apreciada gracias al largo vestido rojo que usaba. Su cabello recogido al descuido, había crecido considerablemente. No usaba joyas u adornos, en eso se conservaba fiel a su personalidad. Y se veía hermosa, tanto o más de lo que él recordaba._

_A paso rápido se acercó a ella, mirándola hambriento, no reparando en su pareja hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ambos._

_- ¿Puedo interrumpir?- preguntó con voz apretada._

_- Ash- la muchacha lo miró con sorpresa evidente. Él había colocado la mano en su brazo frenando deliberadamente su baile._

_- Claro…- Gary le sonrió con calma entregando la pequeña mano de la muchacha. Se alejó de ambos, dejándoles a solas._

_Ash se acercó a ella y sin vacilación, deslizó las manos por la cintura femenina acercándola inconscientemente a su cuerpo. Ella no se resistió, parecía por completo maleable a su tacto. Se movieron al compás de la música como un solo hombre, en impecable armonía. Él respiraba su perfume, y se abrigaba con su piel y suavidad. Segundos después, recorría los centímetros que aún los separaban; e inevitablemente hundía el rostro en su cuello, su agarre de pronto se incrementó y se detuvo en la mitad de la pista._

_- ¿Ash…?- la voz suave, sin nervios de Misty, se oyó contra su cabello -¿Qué ocurre?-_

_El joven se separó lo suficiente como para verla -Necesito decirte algo… algo importante…-_

_Los ojos claros se abrieron con aprensión, casi húmedos -¿Ocurre algo malo?- aventuró con voz temblorosa, y él apunto estuvo de silenciar la pregunta con su boca._

_Le sonrió negando con la cabeza, y la tomó de la mano llevándosela del salón. Sus pasos la guiaron hasta la terraza._

_- ¿Ash…?- Misty lo miró con preocupación. El joven no había soltado su mano en ningún momento, y la estrujaba con nerviosidad._

_Sin embargo él no habló. Llevó la palma prisionera a sus labios y depositó una hilera de besos tímidos en la pálida piel. Esperaba que esa acción fuera más que suficiente para que ella entendiera. Nunca fue bueno con las palabras, y sabía que no iba a empezar siéndolo esa noche._

_- Yo…- Misty empezó con voz trémula, sus ojos abiertos, cuajados de desmesuradas lágrimas._

_- ¡Misty!. ¡Misty…!-_

_El grito intruso resonó a lo lejos, haciendo eco en los oídos de ambos. La luz parpadeante los sorprendió junto a la voz que se acercaba._

_- Misty- _

_Finalmente el sonido desembocó en la persona de Gary. Él recién llegado observó la escena que se desarrollaba; la mano prisionera de la joven entre las de su amigo, y la infame cercanía que compartían. El rostro femenino triste y desencajado, al lado de la ansiedad del joven campeón._

_Y supo que había elegido el peor momento para presentarse._

_-Mist- dijo omitiendo el escenario lo mejor que pudo -Hay un problema…-_

_Ella lo miró con inquietud, antes de volverse desesperada a quien esperaba su respuesta. Abrió los labios, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos. Realmente no sabía que decir._

_- Es urgente- le reclamó Gary como apremiándole a que eligiera._

_Y sin más, Misty se soltó del suave agarre del que era objeto. Observó una vez más a Ash, y no pudo evitar que finalmente las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, sin mediar palabra volteó hacia el lado opuesto, y se alejó. Su fascinante silueta fue fácilmente engullida por la noche._

Ella nunca le dio una respuesta. En lo que restó de la fiesta, no volvió a verla. Y en los días que siguieron, Misty se mantuvo fiel a su voto de silencio.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La joven pelirroja estaba sentada junto a la piscina del gimnasio. Observaba ese edificio inmenso que en algún momento supo ser glorioso e imponente, y que hoy se conservaba derruido. Suspiró con tristeza y subiendo las rodillas enterró la cabeza entre ellas. Se sentía impotente y desvalida. Tanto como ese día, hacia tantos años, cuando aquel llamado telefónico ponía fin a su carrera como líder.

Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. La voz pastosa de una persona que nunca supo quien era, pero que le recitaba del modo más impersonal posible, que el reciente Maestro Ketchum había dado la orden de quitar la subvención que la Liga mantenía sobre el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, argumentando que existían otros edificios en emergencia, y que a partir de la fecha, sus poseedoras debían hacerse cargo de todos los tramites burocráticos referidos a este.

Misty ahogó un sollozo, y se preguntó si realmente merecía aquello. El haber sacrificado todo; sus amistades, su hogar, su vida… para estar así.

Tan lejos de sus sueños…

Si, se dijo. Quizás merecía lo que estaba ocurriéndole.

Se abrazó con fuerza y volvió a llorar. Como esa noche en aquella fiesta lejana, como lo hizo durante las semanas que le siguieron hasta desembocar en aquel día en el que descubrió que Ash Ketchum era el numero uno de los traidores.

Él, quien sobre todas las personas, la había abandonado.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Nota._

_Segundo capitulo online! Espero haya despejado algunas dudas ^^_

_SUM: Salón de Usos Multiples (No quería irme sin decir lo que significaba!)_

_Gracias por tantos reviews gente! De verdad! Gracias :D_

_Sumi Chan ^^_


	3. Jugando a las escondidas

_Juego de Poder_

_para Rie Uzumaki Haruno_

.

_Capitulo 3_

_-Jugando a las escondidas-_

- No entiendo porque debo permanecer aquí, quieta como una estatua mientras tú no haces otra cosa más que medirme y tironear de mi ingenua persona de un lado al otro…-

- Ya deja de quejarte y de fruncir el ceño- Duplica le advirtió a su amiga con la boca llena de alfileres -Van a salirte arrugas y te verás más vieja que Ágatha-

Misty alzó la barbilla en ese gesto altivo tan suyo, y resopló. Estaba parada en una tarima, vestida tan solo con un ligero género de gasa verde esmeralda, al que Duplica iba dando forma con alfileres. En realidad no entendía muy bien que forma era esa, le cubría los pies pero no era remotamente parecido a un vestido ni mucho menos - Esta es una mala idea ¿Qué se supone que sea esto?-

- Cállate, estoy creando, ¡no me interrumpas en mi lapso de inspiración, o voy a pincharte con una aguja!- la peliverde le palmeó la pierna para que se moviera. Colocó otro alfiler, el último, y se incorporó con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción -Ya está-

Misty se volvió y se miró en el espejo, seguía viéndose igual de ridícula que antes. Suspiró -No sé porqué se me ocurrió venir y pedirte ayuda…- murmuró entre dientes.

- Pues es obvio el porqué ¡habrías hecho el completo ridículo si por mí no fuera!- la joven de cabello verde le indicó que ya se podía retirar a cambiar -Puedes volver en un par de días para la prueba final.

- ¿Al menos vas a decirme de que se trata _esto_…?- Misty se alejó caminando casi a saltitos, la tela era tan ajustada debajo que apenas podía mover los pies.

Duplica sonrió con orgullo, menó la cabeza -No. Me dijiste que querías ser el alma de la fiesta, y eso serás. Es una sorpresa. Una genial y deslumbrante sorpresa-

- No se porqué al oírte siento que me voy a arrepentir- exclamó la joven pelirroja desde la habitación de al lado, mientras intentaba pincharse lo menos posible con los alfileres mientras se quitaba el _vestido_.

- No lo estropees demasiado, cariño- le advirtió la joven dueña de casa alzando la voz para que la oyera, mientras retiraba su costurero y guardaba los alfileres sobrantes -Recuerda que está solo hilvanado y que aún me falta darle los toques finales-

- No imagino que toques serán esos…- Misty apareció vestida con su característico jean y camiseta, entregó a su amiga el _vestido _y se sentó frente a ella en el sillón azul. Duplica tomó la prenda sonriendo con intención y la colocó sobre una mesa donde había más géneros de gasa -¿Qué?- agregó.

- ¿No me vas a preguntar?-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

Duplica resopló sentándose en el suelo -¿No vas a preguntarme de que será tu disfraz?-

- No has querido decírmelo desde que te entregué la invitación de Brock, de repente ahora si lo harás-

Duplica rió meneando la cabeza -De hecho no, pero me gusta tenerte intrigada-

- Eres mala, cruel, manipuladora…- sentenció Misty entrecerrando los ojos.

- …Y soy la única persona capaz de ayudarte, así conténtate con saber que serás la _sensación_-

- Deja de decir eso, me da escalofríos- Misty se cruzó de piernas -¿Porqué no me cuentas cual será tu disfraz?-

Duplica rió con mucho entusiasmo -Solo te diré, que tú serás la sensación, y yo el infarto…-

La joven pelirroja meneó la cabeza, y ambas estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- ¡Ash!-

El joven criador exclamó con autentica sorpresa, tras abrir la puerta de su reciente y bien remodelado gimnasio, y encontrar la inconfundible silueta de su mejor amigo. Salió al exterior a recibirlo con un abrazo y lo metió al edificio -¿Qué opinas?- le preguntó indicándole con un gesto el interior que para esas alturas se encontraba listo.

- ¡Vaya!- Ash exclamó a la par de su amigo, mientras caminaba por la enorme sala -¡Esto es genial, Brock!-

- ¿Verdad que si?- el aludido no se preocupó en mostrar el orgullo que sentía -Y eso que aún no has visto todo. Deberías ver como quedó el área de batallas…-

- Es increíble- Ash volvió la vista un segundo, y medio se quedó en silencio. Su gesto cambió de pronto -¿Ella no está aquí verdad?- preguntó con una voz muy seria.

A Brock no se le pasó por alto el cambio de expresión en el rostro de su amigo, pero mantuvo su gesto de simpatía -¿Ella?- repitió como si no le entendiera.

Pero Ash no era tan tonto como parecía -Sabes a quien me refiero Brock-

- Es curioso que luego de seis años aún pueda entenderte sin necesidad de más palabras- el criador suspiró resignado- Y no, Misty no está aquí. Solo vino el fin de semana pasado, se quedó un par de días y se marchó-

- Oh, desde luego una buena líder de gimnasio no hubiera abandonado su hogar para divertirse, aunque solo hayan sido un par de días, los entrenadores no respetan vacaciones, ni nada por el estilo…-

Brock a volteó a verlo sorprendido -El gimnasio está cerrado, Ash. Lleva años estándolo-

- ¿Qué?- el maestro mantuvo la expresión de sorpresa.

- El gimnasio está cerrado. Misty dijo que están remodelándolo, pero… lleva años en ese estado ¿Qué acaso no eres tú quien debería saber de esto?-

Ash mantuvo silencio un par de segundos -Bueno no. Lance es el que se ocupa de todo lo referente a los gimnasios de Kantho, yo me ocupo de otras cosas; como torneos, competencias y… eso-

Brock murmuró algo entre dientes, luego suspiró -Mejor vayamos a la cocina a tomar algo ¿te apetece un café?. Tenemos mucho porque hablar…-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Olvidaste esto la última vez que estuviste aquí- Gary le alargó la chalina de vivos colores a la muchacha pelirroja quien esa mañana estaba haciéndole una visita dentro del edificio de la Liga Pokémon.

- Si, eso imaginé. Gracias - Misty sonrió guardando la prenda en su cartera. Se paseó unos segundos frente el escritorio de su amigo, antes de dejarse caer en uno de los sillones que decoraban su oficina.

- Hace mucho que no te veía por aquí- comentó Gary casualmente -Y es muy temprano para hacerme una visita social…-

- ¿Me conoces perfectamente, verdad?- Misty rió restándole importancia al tema, e intentó cambiarlo -¿Recibiste la invitación de Brock?-

- Lo hice, y déjame decirte. Esa fiesta tiene tu sello por donde la mires-

- ¿Y como lo han tomado por aquí?- Misty se inclinó un poco, sonriendo -¿Ya estoy sentenciada a muerte?-

- Digamos que en un primer momento todos pensaron que se trataba de una muy mala broma, pero conforme transcurre el tiempo se han mostrado satisfechos y ansiosos. Algunos hasta cuentan los días que faltan para el evento- Gary se inclinó sobre el escritorio en busca del rostro sonriente de la joven -Como siempre, tú pones de cabeza a todo el mundo con tus ideas…- murmuró en un susurro.

Misty asintió, sonreía sin poder evitarlo -Me alegro- dijo con sinceridad -Todo lo hice por Brock, él se lo merece-

-¿Una fiesta de ese estilo es lo que tienes planeada para la reapertura de tu gimnasio?-

La alegría de la muchacha pareció evaporarse con esa pregunta. Asintió algo renuente -Algo mucho mejor- susurró -Después de seis años de inactividad, debo planear algo realmente importante…-

Gary cambio la expresión al oírla -Mist…- se mordió el labio -Lamento no poder ayudart…-

- No tiene importancia- ella lo detuvo moviendo las manos -En realidad tienes razón, esta no es solo una visita social. Vine a hablar con Lance…-

- De acuerdo, ¿salimos a almorzar?- Gary se puso de pie al notar que Misty hacía lo mismo.

Ella lo miró, considerando su oferta. Él era un buen hombre, pero por alguna razón no podía verlo más que como un amigo, y no es que la muchacha fuera ciega a sus encantos y a la forma encantadora con que la trataba, pero no podía verlo como _algo _más. Suavemente sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose segura de su decisión -Quedé con Duplica, lo siento-

- Está bien, quizás en otra oportunidad- se acercó a la muchacha que ya estaba junto a la puerta.

- Una cosa más…- Misty se volvió mirando el atractivo rostro del joven castaño, pero sin prestarle demasiada atención; sin embargo sus ojos claros se oscurecieron al preguntar -¿Ash se encuentra aquí hoy?-

- A decir verdad creo que no, escuché que había pedido licencia por unos cuantos días para ayudar a Brock-

- Es lo que imaginé- Misty asintió con cierto alivio. No toleraría montar más escenas frente a quien solía ser su mejor amigo. Sonrió aunque el gesto jamás llegó a la profundidad de sus ojos -Adiós Gary, nos veremos en la fiesta seguramente-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Caminó por el pasillo con calma, arreglando sutilmente la amplia camisola blanca que usaba sobre un jean _skinny _azul. Revisó sus zapatos, no eran con taco pero estaban impecables. Tomó aire reiteradas veces, antes de abrir la puerta de la oficina que tanto odiaba y temía a la vez.

- Buenos días señorita Waterflower- el saludo que le dedicó Lance, le encrespó los vellos de la nuca -Como siempre es un placer contar con su presencia, pase y tome asiento…-

Estaba de pie, como si supiera de antemano que ella iba a ir allí, y seguramente así era. Impecablemente vestido y peinado, era el colmo de la elegancia. Alto, bien parecido, facciones atractivas, pero que palidecían frente a la expresión libidinosa de sus ojos. Misma expresión que le dedicaba a la recién llegada.

- Solo vine a decirte algo, seré breve- dijo Misty quedándose de pie junto al escritorio. Él había cerrado la puerta tras su entrada.

- Oh, vamos a tutearnos entonces- él estaba detrás de ella para ese momento. La cabeza femenina le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, era considerablemente más alto. El aroma de su colonia inundaba todo el recinto, causándole nauseas -Siéntate querida, donde gustes… en mi regazo si eso te place-

Misty se dio la vuelta mortificada por esas palabras, encontrándose de lleno con la imponente silueta del presidente que la miraba con una sonrisa torcida que conocía muy bien. Una mano voló tomándola de la barbilla, obligándola a verlo.

-Siempre me ha gustado el fuego que transmite tu mirada. Habla de que le pones pasión a todo lo que haces…-

Ella intentó soltarse, pero de momento era imposible. Se mantuvo quieta, con la vista clavada en los rubí ojos de quien la mantenía prisionera.

- Eso está mejor… ¿porqué no puedes comportarte así siempre? todo sería más fácil y beneficioso para ambos…- le rozó la mejilla con la mano restante, ignorando la mirada repulsiva que recibió a modo de respuesta -Aunque reconozco que ese espíritu difícil de doblegar es lo que más me atrae de todo esto…- rió.

Ella cerró los ojos unos segundos conteniéndose, antes de alzar las manos y desenvolverse de él bruscamente. Rápidamente puso distancia entre ambos y lo enfrentó -Vine a decirte que acepto tu último plazo, y que si no reúno el dinero para la fecha indicada puedes disponer del gimnasio como mejor te plazca-

- ¿Solo del gimnasio?- Lance arqueó una ceja acompañando la pregunta -Sabes que si dices la palabra mágica, mañana mismo todo estará en funcionamiento nuevamente-

Ella sacudió la cabeza muy convencida.

- Sigo sin entender porque lo haces todo tan complicado, no eres la primera ni la última que busca mi protección. Podríamos hacer muchas cosas juntos, y hasta podría enseñarte tanto si no fueras tan remilgada…-

- ¡Basta!- exclamó Misty - Prefiero quedarme en la calle, pero con mi integridad intacta…-

-No te va a quedar mucha integridad que defender luego de que todo esto acabe…Tú misma estas haciendo que tu pulcra imagen caiga en picada-

- Ya lo verás- le retrucó casi rechinando los dientes, sabiendo que en algún punto él tenía razón -… de algún modo voy a probar la maldita escoria que eres, voy a desenmascararte ante todos…-

Lance rió con evidente humor -¿Y como harás eso, mi querida señorita Waterflower?. Nadie va a creerte, Ash será el primero en crucificarte-

Ante el nombre familiar que tocó alguna fibra sensible en su ser, se volvió ya dispuesta a marcharse, no quería seguir humillándose ni pretendía desmoronarse frente a él.

- La verdad siempre halla un modo de salir a la luz…- murmuró apenas y abrió la puerta.

- Hay algo que olvidas querida…- oyó que él decía con voz segura y confiada antes de que ella saliera -Los buenos solo triunfan en las películas, esta es la vida real donde solo los más fuertes sobreviven…-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La charla con Brock, mantenida el día anterior le había sembrado una duda que llevaba horas taladrándole la cabeza y que no podía seguir evitando.

Era la hora de la tarde en el tranquilo gimnasio de Pewter. El criador y líder se encontraba en la ciudad ultimando pormenores de la fiesta, por lo que el silencio se convertía en un bien preciado para el solitario joven maestro que se había quedado en el edificio, y que ahora se hallaba acostado boca arriba en su cama del cuarto de huéspedes. Miraba el techo con desgano, sintiendo que su cabeza se aceleraba, y la duda planteada por Brock tomaba forma una vez más.

_El gimnasio está cerrado ¿Qué no deberías saber eso…?_

Se rascó la nuca, y se apretó los ojos, oyendo nítidamente la voz de su amigo al preguntar casi con sorna. Él por supuesto debió de conocer esos detalles. Como Maestro y campeón regional de la liga, estaba obligado a conocer al dedillo cada dato del entorno donde la _Pokémon League _se movía, y eso incluía los gimnasios de las diferentes regiones.

Pero había una razón válida para que Ash ignorara _todo _lo que le ocurría a la líder de Cerulean city. Y era que desde ese día en que Misty lo rechazara en la fiesta donde él estuvo a punto de abrirle su corazón, decidió borrarla de su vida. Desde aquel día Misty Waterflower había dejado de existir, y se había convertido en otro rostro ignoto al que había visto poco y nada en esos años que le siguieron.

Se levantó con energía de su cómoda posición, y sacó su computadora portátil, esa que llevaba a donde fuera que vaya, y que consistía en su herramienta de trabajo. La abrió y googleó _'Gimnasios de Kantho', _como se esperaba se abrió un menú de búsqueda y resultado. Y allí figuraban los gimnasios que él obviamente conocía, y el de Cerulean City figuraba entre ellos. Con rapidez lo clickeó.

'_El gimnasio de Cerulean City es liderado por la menor de las hermanas sensacionales Waterflower, Misty. Si bien esta hermosa mujer rehúsa todo vínculo que pueda unirla a sus hermanas famosas, ha demostrado que es digna representante de ellas y su sangre, ella es dueña de una belleza natural, y con sincera inteligencia se hace cargo del funcionamiento y la manutención del imponente gimnasio. El cual ha ganado fama y prestigio convirtiéndose en uno de los desafíos más importantes de nuestros días para cada entrenador pokémon que empieza su viaje y que…'_

Ash dejó de leer y se masajeó las sienes, la información parecía actual, y no decía nada que el gimnasio estuviera cerrado o clausurado. Cerró esa página y abrió otra, en la barra de direcciones escribió la _URL _de la página oficial de la _Pokémon League _que se sabía de memoria. Sabía que si hubo algún cambio en los últimos tiempos debería de aparecer allí, en el listado de gimnasios de la región 1 la cual pertenecía a Kantho. Pero enorme fue su sorpresa al encontrar el nombre de la ciudad costera entre ellos. También volvió a clickearlo leyendo con rapidez.

'_El gimnasio de Cerulean city es actualmente dirigido por la menor de las hermanas sensacionales; Misty Waterflower. Es uno de los desafíos más importantes de la región, siendo la medalla cascada una de las insignias más atesoradas y difíciles de conseguir por los entrenadores nuevos. Dicho gimnasio se encuentra en funcionamiento desde el año 19… y hasta la fecha funciona sin anormalidades, siendo esto uno de los atractivos príncip…'_

Era más o menos igual a lo que decía la información extraoficial, pero aquí era más detallada, y se fundían en halagos hacia la pelirroja. Sabía por conocimiento propio el nivel alto del gimnasio de la ciudad costera. Nunca había dudado de las buenas cualidades de su amiga como líder. Sin embargo, esa información contrastaba con lo dicho por Brock. En ningún lado hablaba de cierre o clausura. Sin embargo el criador lo había asegurado con toda veracidad. Ash suspiró ya con cierto hastío, lo cierto era que sentía que estaba jugando a las escondidas con una verdad que no entendía y que al parecer no quería ser hallada.

Dejó la computadora a un lado, y tomó el celular de la mesita de noche, buscó en la agenda el nombre solicitado, y presionó el botón de llamada. Le contestaron rápido.

_- ¿Ash eres tú?-_

- Sí, disculpa que te moleste Ritchie- el joven maestro volvió a tomar asiento en la cama mientras tomaba la computadora y abría la galería de imágenes que acompañaban la información que había leído anteriormente. Las fotos del gimnasio parecían actuales, y eran sorprendentes. La mayoría eran de la líder, obviamente, en plena batalla. Y él no lo quiso reconocer, pero ciertamente coincidía con el artículo al pensar que Misty era una de las líderes más hermosas de la región de Kantho. Esa mujer era sorprendente…

_- ¿Ash?-_

La voz del otro lado lo volvió a la realidad, sacó la vista de las imágenes -Si, perdona amigo. Necesito que hagas algo por mí-

_- Si está en mi poder ayudarte, sabes que lo haré con pleno gusto- _dijo la voz amistosa del reciente maestro de pokémon eléctricos.

- Quiero que entres a la base de datos que maneja Lance- oyó que el joven del otro lado contenía el aliento -Y me envíes toda la información referente al gimnasio de Cerulean city…-

_- ¿Pero esa no es información clasificada?-_

- Si… pero no será problema porque es una orden directa mía- respondió el joven con cierta soberbia. Se puso de pie manteniendo el móvil pegado a su oído -Escucha, todo eso esta en la computadora personal de Lance, pídeselos a su secretaria diciendo que son para mí y envíamelos a mi correo electrónico antes de que termine el día-

_- Pero ¿ocurre algo malo?. Porque esa no es tu sección…-_

- No ocurre nada, solo estoy comparando datos, sé que el tema de la manutención de los gimnasios no me corresponde, y que eso lo maneja el presidente, pero son referencias que me ha pedido Brock. Tú no correrás riesgos Ritchie descuida-

Del otro lado se oyó una risa despreocupada _-No me refiero a eso, sé que eres incapaz de sabotear a alguien Ash. Te enviaré los datos inmediatamente, no tienes que darme explicaciones-_

El joven moreno suspiró desordenándose el cabello -Gracias Ritchie, estaré al pendiente-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El móvil vibró dentro del bolsillo del joven. Este se apresuró a mirarlo. No había pasado más de seis horas desde que le hubo pedido a Ritchie que le hiciera el favor, y se sentía ansioso.

Miró la pantalla y encontró un mensaje de texto. '_El archivo que buscas no está digitalizado. Tuve que rebuscar en un viejo depósito lleno de papeles hasta dar con el maldito fichero. Es curioso que siendo referencias importantes aún no hayan sido pasadas a la base de datos central. De cualquier modo pude scanear la información y convertirla en imagen. Ya la tienes en tu correo. Ritchie'_

Dejó el celular y volvió a abrir la bandeja de entrada. Allí aparecía la imagen del sobre cerrado, la que se apresuró a abrir. Eran varias imágenes y un texto corto.

'_Luego de investigar esto sentí mucha inquietud. Si hay algún problema no dudes en pedirme ayuda, estoy para lo que necesites… Ritchie'_

Ash ignoró el mensaje corto de su amigo y se dispuso a abrir los archivos adjuntos. Eran las copias de los registros que antiguamente solían usarse para los gimnasios, luego con la incursión de la tecnología dichos registros empezaron a hacerse digitalmente. Lo curioso era que la fecha de esos documentos, que eran tres, no era tan remota como hubo esperado en un principio. La fuente era clara, y pudo reconocer la caligrafía de Lance. Aunque tuvo que ampliar las imágenes varias veces para entender lo que decía.

La primera de ellas hablaba del traspaso oficial del edificio a las manos de una Misty aún adolescente pero muy capaz, él recordaba haber estado presente en ese acto cuando todavía solían hablarse. Había sido corto pero muy emotivo, todos los amigos de la muchacha se habían dado cita ese día para estar en tan importante acontecimiento. El segundo documento incluía una larga lista de sus logros y victorias. Pocas derrotas, por ende pocas medallas entregadas, y del hecho de que la mayoría de los retadores se enfrentaban a Misty en último lugar, y luego de haber hecho la recorrida por los otros gimnasios para adquirir experiencia y no verse sometidos a una derrota fácil. Sin quererlo, una sonrisa de conocimiento apareció en la comisura de los labios masculinos al leer el informe. Sabía que eso era cierto. La medalla cascada era, en esos años, la más difícil de conseguir.

Lo curioso del último archivo era que no tenía fecha, pero era un informe largo y bien detallado. La letra era pequeña y difusa, como si el manuscrito fuera de baja calidad. Agrandó la imagen al máximo, pero la caligrafía se hacía aún más inentendible. Solo alcanzó a decodificar algunas frases que a primera vista resaltaban.

_Gimnasio de Cerulean City.- Líder: Misty Waterflower - Asunto clausura - Fecha…_

_El gimnasio se encuentra suspendido varias semanas por hallarse numerosas irregularidades que violan los artículos 1078 y 1130 de la reglamentación de gimnasios de Kantho… Dicha institución se encuentra ahora clausurada en forma indefinida ante las nuevas infracciones de carácter legal y reglamentario subscriptas en el párrafo anterior… Luego de más de veinte meses sin respuesta, esta comisión decide mantener la clausura del gimnasio de Cerulean city por tiempo indefino, destituyendo de su puesto a la señorita Misty Waterflower, y desvinculando a toda su familia de los derechos legales y burocráticos que mantienen con esta fundación…_

Leía en voz alta, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. Al pie estaban escritas numerosas demandas, y denuncias de todo tipo. Algunos cargos eran realmente serios y abarcaban el plano legal y administrativo. Era algo muy grave y en cierta forma delicado.

¿Pero porqué se guardaba aquella información de ese modo?. Ash no entendía. Sentía que en vez de esclarecer las cosas, estas se habían complicado más. ¿Porqué el gimnasio aún figuraba en funcionamiento según la página oficial, cuando llevaba años clausurado?. Y lo que era aún peor ¿Cómo nunca llegó a enterarse?.

Pero de algo estaba muy, pero muy seguro; los delitos allí detallados eran serios, no era algo que había que tomarse a la ligera. Y coincidía plenamente con las acciones tomadas. Era lo que se debió de hacer, y estaba satisfecho de que se hubiera tomado la decisión de clausurar el lugar, pese a las complicaciones que el hecho pudo haber traído a la desventurada líder de gimnasio.

Sin embargo no dejaba de sentirse inquieto. El defender su postura implacable ante todos podía llegar a afrentar a sus amigos y a ponerlos en su contra.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Al fin te dignas a parecer ¿verdad?- Brock se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena. Era noche cerrada y lluviosa. El viento de allá afuera parecía igualar la tormenta que se desataba dentro del joven campeón -¿Trajiste trabajo para hacer?. Has estado toda la tarde encerrado en la habitación-

- Eh si. Lo siento. Mis obligaciones me persiguen sin descanso- mintió tomando asiento junto a la mesa.

- ¿Quieres cenar? Estoy preparando una muestra del menú que serviremos en la fiesta, y necesito un crítico que deguste mi comida-

Aquella frase hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro cansado de Ash. Asintió -Será un placer-

- Genial, de paso podemos hablar un poco, has tenido muy abandonado a tu amigo desde que llegaste, ¿acaso estas saliendo con alguien y no me enteré?-

- No, esas cosas no son para mí- respondió el joven campeón arqueando una ceja -¿Qué hay de ti?-

Brock soltó un suspiro torciendo la boca en un gesto de fastidio -Aún no logro que Susie repare en mí, es decir como amigos es lo máximo, pero no quiero ser su amigo precisamente, tú me entiendes…-

- Lo peor que puede pasarte es arruinar una amistad por enamorarte de tu amiga-

- Y tú lo dices por experiencia propia…-

Ash lo fulminó con la mirada- No estamos hablando de mí-

- Sin embargo me diste un… consejo desde tu propia experiencia-

- Fue un simple comentario…- murmuró entre dientes algo molesto por la intromisión, entonces decidió contraatacarlo con lo que había averiguado recientemente -¿Sabes que el gimnasio de tu amiguita está clausurado por razones legales muy serias?-

Brock sirvió la cena tranquilamente en un plato, y luego lo llevó con la misma calma hasta el lugar donde él estaba sentado -Eso no es cierto- dijo conservando la serenidad -Está cerrado porque Misty está remodelándolo-

- Pues ¿Tanto tiempo necesita para remodelarlo?-

- Es un edificio muy antiguo, tú lo sabes. No entiendo de donde sacas esas conclusiones absurdas-

- ¡No son conclusiones mías!. Lo averigüé en…- Ash vio la cara de disconformidad que Brock le ponía y se detuvo -¿No vas a creerme, verdad?-

- No-

- Bien-

El criador finalmente se sentó en la mesa frente a su amigo, mantenía su expresión calma aunque por dentro procesaba lentamente lo que Ash le había dicho, decidió continuar por ese terreno aunque sabía que estaba metiéndose por hielo muy delgado -Veo que…- comentó casualmente removiendo la comida de su propio plato -Que lo que te dije despertó tu curiosidad lo suficiente como para que quisieras investigar al respecto…-

- No fue curiosidad, solo estuve corroborando algo que no sabía. Bien sabes que todo asunto referente a ella dejó de importarme…-

- Si, y nunca me has dicho porqué- aventuró viendo que su amigo volvía a servirse otro bocado y no pretendía terminar su frase. Suspiró -Desde entonces Misty no ha vuelto a vivir permanentemente en el gimnasio, desconozco si la Liga le ha dado un lugar de refugio, pero han pasado años Ash, y ponte en su lugar, la vida ha debido de ser muy dura para ella-

El nombrado dejó caer el cubierto sobre el plato - Créeme no lo ha pasado nada mal, y ahora finalmente comprendo porque se demora tanto en _inaugurar _su gimnasio. Y es que encontró otro modo de subsistir, otro modo que le deja más retribuciones que el ser una simple líder de gimnasio-

Brock lo miró -¿A que te refieres?-

Otra vez Ash encontró ese gesto disconforme en el rostro de su amigo, tragó un nuevo bocado de ese pollo adobado con hierbas y decidió callarse por el momento -Olvídalo-

- No, no, dime-

- Ya no tiene importancia, y de verdad no deseo gastar mi tiempo en asuntos que no nos incumben a ambos-

Brock guardó esa nueva información en su cerebro y decidió dejar el tema por el momento. Se daba cuenta que estaba dando vueltas sobre lo mismo, y que su amigo si bien sabía algo, o lo intuía, no parecía dispuesto a revelarlo. Intentar sacarle información a Ash era más complicado que con Misty quien tendía a pisarse o a contradecirse. El muchacho se cerraba herméticamente como una roca.

- Bueno, no me has dicho que piensas de mi comida- añadió tras varios minutos de silencio.

- La verdad es que como cena social el menú es estupendo, pero considerando que este evento será una fiesta que tendrá un bufete donde cada uno de los invitados tendrá que servirse por si mismo, pues…-

- ¿Crees que debería optar por algo menos elaborado?-

Ash tan solo asintió como respuesta.

Brock resopló algo irritado, su gran pasatiempo -aparte de su amor y cuidado por los pokemons- era la cocina, y si bien al principio dicho hobbie había sido motivo de burla por la mayoría de sus inútiles amigos hombres, todos tuvieron que reconocer a su tiempo que la cocina se le daba, y muy bien de hecho. Nadie pudo negar que tuviera talento para ese arte, y más de uno podía asegurarlo con los ojos cerrados. Por eso se sintió algo decepcionado cuando se dio cuenta que no podía hacer el _gran _menú que se había propuesto para la fiesta. Ni modo, la gente necesitaba sentirse cómoda para degustar, y aquello contradecía de algún modo la idea de Misty, quien le había sugerido que solo se sirvieran snacks, o algunos bocadillos sencillos que no demandaran demasiado inconveniente.

- Supongo que tendré que alimentar a mis invitados con canapés, y _bruschettas_…- murmuró sin gracia.

- ¿Y eso porque?- Ash limpió literalmente con un trozo de pan los restos de comida del plato, y luego lo empujó, vacío, hasta el centro de la mesa -Tampoco creo que debieras de ir al otro extremo-

- Fue idea de Misty…- murmuró el joven moreno sin pensar.

La cara de Ash cambió drásticamente ante el nombre de la pelirroja. Su mirada se endureció y la mandíbula se le puso tensa como piedra. Brock advirtió el cambio de ánimo de su amigo, y decidió volver a cambiar de tema, lo cierto era que ese joven se había vuelto extremadamente susceptible con el correr de los años, y tras el evento aquel en donde cortó la amistad con quien solía ser su mejor amiga.

- Así que…- añadió con una sonrisa conciliadora - Dime que esta vez no elegirás ese viejo disfraz de _Sir Aaron_ para la fiesta. Créeme, con el correr de los años ya dejó de ser un factor sorpresa…-

El rostro de Ash enrojeció parcialmente, decidió guardar dentro de si mismo el hecho de que precisamente _ese_ era el traje que tenía en mente.

- Además como que ya está un poco pasado de moda y… ¿Aún es de tu talla?. Solías usarlo cuando niño pero no creo que de momento sea lo más indicado…- siguió diciendo Brock mientras las mejillas del joven campeón tomaban más color si eso fuera posible -E imagino que Lance usará algún disfraz de héroe épico con los que se siente tan identificado, así que no quiero que mi fiesta se convierta en una suerte de duelo de superhéroes…-

- Ya Brock no seas melodramático, y juro que no usaré mi disfraz de _Sir Aaron_…-

- Está bien, y demás está decir que soy yo el que tiene que acaparar la atención. No tú, o Lance…-

- Sabes que pides demasiado, a Lan le encanta ser el centro de interés de todo…- comentó ya más calmado.

- Si, eso me temo- asintió al ver que su amigo entraba en un terreno más amistoso y tranquilo -De mientras ¿quieres un café? Necesito tu ayuda para hacer algunas planificaciones, hace tanto que no hago estas cosas que estoy un poco oxidado…-

Ash asintió, se acomodó en su asiento dispuesto a pasar una larga noche -Claro, ni siquiera tienes que pedirlo-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El sol brillaba fuertemente al otro día, como si nunca hubiera llovido. El cielo era azul y sin nubes. La mañana era avanzada cuando Ash bajó de su habitación a la cocina en busca de su amigo. Lo cierto era que se habían acostado muy tarde tras que le enseñara al criador como se manejaban los trámites del gimnasio, algo que él se comprometió a supervisar en persona.

Descendió la escalera oyendo la voz de Brock desde el despacho. Al parecer estaba al teléfono con alguien. Siguió de largo hasta la cocina y encendió la cafetera. Miró por la ventana, allá afuera no había rastros de la tormenta del día anterior. Resopló desganado.

- Buenos días…- bostezó una voz juvenil a sus espaldas. Ash se volvió y encontró a un jovencito de dieciocho años o menos, con rasgos similares a Brock, que se estiraba perezosamente. Aún usaba pijama y estaba descalzo.

- ¿Forrest?- preguntó con cierta duda. Curioso de que el muchachito que antaño conociera se convirtiera hoy en ese adolescente alto y bien parecido.

- Así es Ash. Hacía tiempo que no te veía. Brock dijo que vendrías ayer pero tuve una fiesta y llegué al amanecer cuando la tormenta ya estaba amainando-

- Oh…- el joven maestro quitó la cafetera -¿Café?-

- Si gracias- Forrest se sentó a la mesa mientras observaba como el amigo de su hermano mayor llenaba dos tazas de líquido humeante.

Ash llevó el desayuno a la mesa y se sentó frente al jovencito. El silencio se hizo palpable e incómodo. El café le quemó la lengua cuando se apresuró a beber. Tendría que buscar un tema de conversación para quebrar el ambiente, y lo cierto era que no era una persona muy sociable. Y no sabía que temas podrían interesarle a un adolescente de dieciocho años.

- Brock no ha cesado de traer invitados al nuevo gimnasio…- dijo de pronto Forrest rompiendo alegremente el silencio.

- ¿En serio?- Ash le siguió el hilo de conversión.

- Sí…la última vez vino una mujer preciosa, no sé si sería su novia o qué. Se quedó varios días…-

El café volvió a quemarle la lengua a Ash, pero esta vez fue como si no lo sintiera.

- … alta, bonita, de cabello rojo, cuerpo bien proporcionado, y sabes a lo que me refiero; _bien _proporcionado…- el muchachito rió al hacer algunas señas, no notando el rostro serio de su interlocutor -Intenté algunos acercamientos con ella, tú sabes, pero no dio resultado, no sé si porque soy más joven, o porque no tiene ojos más que para mi hermano…- bebió un largo sorbo de café sin hacer una sola mueca -Creo que tu debes de conocerla se llama Misty…-

- Sí, la conozco-

- De hecho, mi hermano está al teléfono con ella ahora mismo, es quien está ayudándole con la preparación de la fiesta y todo, simples excusas…-

En eso la puerta de la cocina se abrió y entró Brock con una agradable sonrisa tranquilizadora -Buenos días- saludó con calma y se dirigió a la cafetera a servirse una taza de café.

- Hey hermano ¿estabas al teléfono tan temprano?- preguntó Forrest tras que ambos le respondieran deseándole los buenos días.

Brock se sentó junto a Ash, bebiendo de su taza sin complicaciones -No es asunto tuyo jovencito-

El nombrado sonrió por lo bajo -_¿Lo ves?_- le gesticuló al joven maestro con una risita conocedora.

- No molestes con tonterías, Forrest. ¿Crees que no sé a que horas viniste…?. Esto no es un hotel para que vengas a la hora que se te de la gana, ya hemos hablado de horarios y creo haber sido muy claro contigo de que si sigues así te enviaré de regreso con nuestros padres y…-

La voz de Brock subió una octava mientras retaba a su hermano. Pero Ash no oía. El pánico le corría por la espalda junto con otra sensación horrible que no quería analizar. Una sensación agria, oscura y helada como un escalofrío pero que tenía gusto a sospecha.

Una fea y horrenda sospecha.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Los días restantes transcurrieron a una velocidad vertiginosa. Preparativos, gente que entraba y salía, decoradores, mozos, trabajadores, artistas, entrenadores. Todos dispuestos a que la gran apertura del gimnasio de Pewter sea todo un acontecimiento.

Y el día finalmente llegó.

Amaneció radiante y cálido. Vaticinando una noche preciosa y agradable. Todo estaba dispuesto y firme para la gran apertura. Los invitados llegaban envueltos en coloridos disfraces, y se quedaban atónitos ante la suntuosidad con la que eran recibidos. La decoración exquisita que simulaba la de un salón de juegos antiguo y el resto que emulaba un castillo medieval.

Brock en el fondo recibía con gran satisfacción los comentarios que adulaban la fiesta. Todos los invitados se deshacían en halagos para júbilo del criador y líder.

En eso, una estilizada silueta femenina vestida de rojo -de pies a cabeza- hizo su entrada descendiendo con gracia los escalones hasta el campo de batalla que actuaba a modo de sala principal. Brock comenzó a acercarse al reconocerla. Conocería ese andar donde fuera.

Pero se detuvo a mitad de camino, cuando la silueta, parándose en el centro de todo, desnudo su cabeza de la capucha que la cubría revelando larguísimo cabello rojo. Era Misty obviamente.

- Ey…- quiso saludarla pero la palabra se le atoró en la garganta. Como a todos los demás.

La muchacha se quitaba la capa, dejándola caer al suelo… revelando su cuerpo de un modo _casi _evidente. El cabello dividido en dos le tapaba las curvas, y una finísima gasa verde esmeralda hacía lo necesario con el resto de su piel. Su rostro también estaba distinto; sus labios rojos, pestañas postizas, sombras que daban profundidad y misterio a sus ojos.

Echó a andar ignorando las miradas horrorizadas que recibía. No tenía máscara. Y sus pasos eran firmes y majestuosos como el de una reina. Llevaba si una manzana roja en su mano derecha, y el dibujo de una serpiente en el hombro. Alzó el fruto al llegar ante el anfitrión y sonrió con inocencia.

- ¿Te apetece un mordisco?. Soy _Eva _la reina de la tentación…-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Nota:_

_Las 2 y 12 am! Que hago despierta? Si, ya me acordé! Actualizo este fic antes de que la historia me trague u.u_

_Bueno, ódienme, mátenme, o ámenme por esto! Confuso? Si, lo sé._

_Dedicado a mi amiga Rie quien siempre, siempre me alienta y apoya a seguir escribiendo: Gracias amiga!_

_Nada más que decir, el próximo fic a actualizar en el siguiente milenio será La Noche en tus Ojos, esperemos tenerlo antes de navidad xD_

_Gracias por los reviews! Gracias!_

_Cualquier comentario saben donde encontrarme._

_Sumi Chan ^^_


	4. Tentación

_Juego de Poder_

_para Rie Uzumaki Haruno_

.

_Capitulo 4_

_-Tentación-_

Estaba intentando concentrarse en su juego de cartas, ignorando a las mujeres que pasaban a su lado y la hacían blanco fácil de miradas escandalosas. Sabía de sobra que la culpa la tenía su atuendo provocativo y el hecho de estar sentada en una mesa de hombres que jugaban al póker.

Aspiró una larga bocanada de aire tranquilizador y le sonrió con intención a Lance que estaba a su derecha, y que no quitaba los ojos de su escote. Hizo un pequeño mohín con sus labios inusualmente rojos atrayendo la atención del resto de los caballeros. Depositó una carta sobre la mesa y sonrió inocentemente.

- Creo que este juego es mío, señores…

Los hombres se resignaron a la pérdida arrojando los naipes con divertida incredulidad. Era la tercera vez que esa mujer los vencía en un juego de cartas, deporte masculino desde siempre. Y quizás la derrota se debía a la poca elección de vestuario de la dama en cuestión, quien había despertado la admiración inmediata del sexo opuesto apenas hubo puesto un pie en el gimnasio.

Esa noche se realizaba la esperada fiesta de disfraces y la reapertura del Gimnasio de ciudad Plateada, y si bien la noticia había sido tomada con cierto escepticismo por parte de los directivos del alto mando de la Liga, se podía ver ahora a las grandes personalidades del entorno pokémon vestidos con coloridos y originales disfraces.

Lance era una fehaciente prueba de ello. El traje de Nerón que llevaba puesto le sentaba de maravilla. Como si los hilos invisibles del destino insistieran en señalar que había múltiples similitudes reales entre el villano y libidinoso emperador romano, y el presidente de la Liga pokémon que tenía fama de fiestero y dictador.

- ¿Otra mano más, querida?- preguntó este alzando sugestivamente una ceja en dirección a la mujer pelirroja quien esa noche tenía un comportamiento _muy _agradable con él.

La aludida frunció los labios rojos en un gesto propio de coquetería. Calculó mentalmente su suerte por si decidía quedarse a participar de otra partida. Era obvio que necesitaba el dinero, y aquella parecía ser la única forma de ganarlo limpiamente (y sin sentirse inmoral) de manos del presidente. Y anhelaba quitarle hasta el último centavo posible. Al menos su atuendo -o su disfraz- estaba dando el resultado esperado, y eso podía comprobarlo en las miradas hambrientas y desesperadas de los hombres que circulaban por el salón. Sus compañeros de juego no eran ajenos a ella: Lance no le quitaba la vista de encima, y varias veces descubrió las ojeadas secretas de un Ritchie vestido como hidalgo, cuando adrede se inclinaba para dejar las fichas sobre la mesa. Al jugador restante, que estaba disfrazado de bufón no lo conocía pero tampoco era ciego a sus encantos.

Solo Brock se había mostrado furioso y muy disconforme con su vestimenta. La había mirado seriamente en la entrada cuando la recibió, pese a que ella quiso bromear al respecto, pero él se mostró irascible y le había dejado muy en claro que no iba a mover un dedo si algún invitado borracho intentaba sobrepasarse con ella. Esta se había encogido de hombros riendo alegremente, y había hecho caso omiso a sus palabras. Ahora, sin embargo, varios hombres que no conocía se habían acercado a la mesa para disfrutar de la nueva partida, y estaba empezando a sentirse inquieta. Las palabras del criador repentinamente habían encendido una luz de alarma en alguna parte de su cerebro.

- Jugaré- respondió con una sonrisa seductora dirigiéndose a Lance, a la pregunta que le había hecho anteriormente. Luego se inclinó hacia atrás intentando apaciguar esa odiosa sensación de incertidumbre y de vergüenza que la carcomía.

El presidente asintió con satisfacción y comenzó a mezclar los naipes con sorprendente destreza, sin embargo Brock apareció a un costado con la cara desarmada de enojo. En esa situación ciertamente el traje de pirata que usaba le sentaba a la perfección.

- Se terminó el juego para esta dama caballeros- declaró con voz autoritaria tomando a la mujer del brazo e incorporándola de un tirón seco.

Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar lo que había ganado, porque segundos después el joven le quitó las fichas de las manos y las arrojó con irritación sobre la mesa.

- ¡Brock!- exclamó la confundida victima tras ver con ojos horrorizados lo que había hecho. Como pudo juntó su pequeña fortuna -¿Qué haces?

Él volteó a verla con esa expresión de furia -Se acabó el teatro Misty- la obligó a salir de aquel lugar y cruzó a grandes zancadas el recinto- Te enviaré a casa.

- Pero ¡Brock!- insistió la muchacha siguiéndolo a través del salón que ella misma había decorado como un casino antiguo, y de las personas con máscaras venecianas que gustosamente les cedían el paso -Yo… realmente necesito el dinero…

- ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

- N-no puedo decírtelo…- titubeó dándole alcance.

Él se detuvo por fin, y se giró a verla. De pies a cabeza la barrió con sus ojos. Hizo un gesto de completo disgusto -Tal vez si me dijeras _porqué _necesitas ganar dinero, podría ayudarte…

- No puedo- declaró con orgullo viendo hacia otro lado.

El repudio que sentía al ver a su amiga vestida de esa forma era tanto que volvió a tomarla de la mano y siguió arrastrándola a través de la sala principal. Quería resguardarla del cualquier escándalo, pero que Misty aún no confiara en él en su totalidad suponía un obstáculo importante.

- ¡Brock espera!- protestaba la joven.

- Quieres ganar dinero, está bien- le dijo soltándola, ambos deteniéndose en la entrada -Pero no así. No apruebo que… que te ofrezcas de este modo.

- No estoy ofreciéndome- le contraatacó ella con toda la firmeza posible pese al rubor que le incendiaba las mejillas -Solo necesito ganar un poco más y…

- Deberías cubrirte con algo ¿Dónde ha quedado tu abrigo?- la cortó.

Misty se miró a si misma y se vio tan desnuda como se sentía. Se tragó con dificultad el nudo de vergüenza y pudor, y alzó la barbilla en ese gesto altivo que le sentaba a la perfección -No lo necesito- declaró y por sobre el hombro de su amigo distinguió la silueta inconfundible de un invitado que acababa de llegar. Sonrió perversamente al hallar una nueva victima a quien embaucar, y apartando al joven para que le diera el paso, finalizó con una sonrisa deslumbrante:

- Ya encontré quien me lleve a casa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Se sintió algo incómodo al pisar el salón, algunos lo miraron extrañados al notar el atuendo poco convencional que había elegido, pero intentó que eso no le afectara. Después de todo había sido _su_ idea usar ese disfraz, y no se arrepentía. No señor.

Saludó con un gesto a varias personas que conocía quienes le retribuyeron con ligeras inclinaciones de cabeza. Luego se acercó a hacer lo propio con Dawn y May que estaban vestidas de princesas o de algo similar. Las muchachas lucieron tan desconcertadas al verlo que solo atinaron a recibir en silencio el beso en la mejilla que dispuso para cada una, pero inmediatamente ambas estallaron en carcajadas, después de todo ¿Quién como él que era experto en sorprender a todos con su creatividad y originalidad?. Bromeó un momento con ellas mientras tomaba la primera y única copa de la noche, y luego se dispuso a caminar en dirección a su amigo Brock en cuanto lo reconoció, pero se detuvo a pocos pasos al notar la visión de mujer que se le acercaba sonriendo seductoramente por el otro costado.

A simple vista parecía vestida solo con su cuerpo. La gasa que actuaba a modo de vestido era tan translucida e imitaba con tanta perfección el color de su piel que cualquiera creería que estaba desnuda. En la parte delantera una mano experta había cocido un par de hojas verdes para cubrir solo lo necesario, y de un costado de la cintura hacia abajo más hileras de hojas en diferentes tonos de verde se encargaban de mantener mínimamente el decoro a raya. El cabello rojo, larguísimo le llegaba más abajo del talle, lleno de ondas y dividido estratégicamente en dos para ocultar lo que parecía inocultable. Sus pequeños pies apenas se veían enfundados en stilettos de raso color esmeralda.

Y estaba sonriendo.

Sonriendo con sus labios rojos, y sus ojos turquesas que habían sido maquillados de tal modo que resaltaban profundamente de su rostro de porcelana.

- Buenas noches padre- le saludó haciendo una burlona reverencia.

El joven notó con no poca sorpresa que ella estaba _hablándole_. Hablándole a él, después de seis años de silencio, y luego de ignorarlo olímpicamente en las últimas semanas. Obviamente se escudaba en el anonimato que producía esa fiesta, el disfraz, o las copas que tendría encima que hacía que a esas horas se encontrara más desinhibida que nunca.

Decidió seguirle el juego.

- ¿Qué haces así vestida?- intentó preguntar sin mostrarse afectado por la visión que ella ofrecía. Pero la cuestión se le escapó de las manos, pues la imagen general era en verdad impactante como para ignorarla.

No había dudas de que el vestido le hacia extrema justicia a su figura. ¡Pero era demasiada insinuación para él!. Resopló tras sostenerle la mirada. ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer no tuviera el mínimo de vergüenza al exhibirse de esa manera?. Volvió a observarla detenidamente, pasando por alto sus labios rojos, y las pestañas postizas, reparando por primera vez en el dibujo exótico pintado en su brazo derecho: una serpiente esmeralda que se enroscaba a su piel desde el nacimiento del hombro hasta abajo, causando un contraste enigmático con su piel blanca y translucida.

Ella alzó una esquina de sus labios rubí en una sonrisa tentadora y murmuró entonando cuidadosamente cada palabra -¿Te apetece un mordisco?

Y él pudo ver la manzana roja, fascinante, que le enseñaba con cierta inocencia en tanto la sostenía con ambas manos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El joven parecía enojado.

Molesto, furioso. ¿Era ira lo que brillaba aclarando peligrosamente sus ojos color café?

Misty bajó la manzana con cierta decepción al notar que ni siquiera lo había perturbado, y adquirió un aire ofendido.

- Debí darme cuenta que no serías tentado- la muchacha señaló su disfraz -Has hecho un voto de castidad… Por lo que recuerdo- se tocó la barbilla mientras seguía hablando -Los sacerdotes hacen un voto de pureza y abstinencia… Es una pena.

Lo último lo dijo con descaro y completa intención. El disfraz le sentaba de maravilla al joven. Ella tuvo que reconocer a regañadientes que con gusto rompería todas las reglas habidas y por haber con un párroco así: su cabello color ébano seguía tan rebelde como recordaba, con sus ojos color café que podían ser bondadosos y enfurecerse en menos de un segundo como un mar tempestuoso. Hasta el largo hábito que llevaba puesto y que en nada lograba disimular su metro noventa y el cuerpo de atleta del que no era consciente. Al contrario, el color negro le confería un aura mística y seductora, aún con la gruesa cadena plateada que le rodeaba el cuello y de la que pendía un gran crucifijo de plata lisa. La castidad era una palabra que no encajaba con la imagen tortuosa de aquel joven sacerdote.

- Si, debí suponer que no comerías mi manzana, ni serías afectado por mi apariencia- ella le sonrió otra vez con su boca roja -¿Aceptaría en cambio tomar mi confesión padre?

No le respondió y se dedicó a mirarla por largo tiempo a la cara. La gente alrededor de ellos pasaba y los observaba con obvia curiosidad. La muchacha mantuvo a duras penas su fachada.

- ¿Entonces no me vas a confesar?

- Estás disfrazada de Eva- la cortó abriendo terriblemente los ojos.

Esta asintió riendo -¡Bingo!

La rabia hizo presa de él en mayor proporción. Recorrió su mirada por el cuerpo casi desnudo de la muchacha, y esta vez sintió absoluta vergüenza.

- ¡Ash, Misty!- la voz a lo lejos que lentamente se fue acercando y tomando forma en Brock cortó lo que sea que el joven iba a continuar diciendo. Se detuvo junto a ellos intercambiando la mirada de uno a otra con una sonrisa de alivio -La espera ha valido la pena para que finalmente el viejo grupo haya vuelto a reunir…

- ¿Has visto?- prácticamente ladró el joven sacerdote, interrumpiendo el alborozo del líder y criador, y señalando con un dedo a _Eva_ quien dando un suspiro de resignación se cruzó de brazos y les dio la espalda. Sin embargo la visión que les daba de la parte trasera de su cuerpo no era mucho más casta que la anterior -¿En que demonios estaba pensando?- prosiguió alzando las manos.

Brock se apretó las sienes ante la extraña sensación de Déjà vu -Esta intentando conseguir dinero…

- ¡Brock!- ella lo censuró volviéndose y mirándolo furiosa.

El aludido decidió callarse inmediatamente y tosió para disimularlo.

- ¿Qué?- Ash miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido, luego volvió a mirar a Misty quien esta vez le sostuvo valientemente los ojos -Necesitas dinero ¿es eso?- le preguntó sin preámbulos -¿A eso se debe este… disfraz?

Ella mantuvo el silencio. Dicho así sonaba terrible…

- Estás ofreciéndote- Ash continuó con la voz carente de emoción -¿El que te ofrezca una mayor cantidad ese será el que se quede contigo esta noche…?- hizo un gesto repugnante y notó como un rubor de bochorno se extendía por las mejillas de Misty.

- Ash no es así como son las cosas- Brock intervino poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo -La verdad es que el g…

- ¡Son así!- Lo interrumpió ella abriendo grande los ojos ante lo que el joven criador estuvo a punto de revelar. ¿Acaso él sabía?. Decidió ignorar eso por el momento, e irguiéndose ante él adoptó esa pose seductora que le sentaba de forma exquisita. Miró a Ash a los ojos y le sonrió descaradamente -¿Cuánto está dispuesto a pagar usted por mis servicios, padre?

Brock palideció e inmediatamente se interpuso entre ambos antes de que aquello se saliera aún más de control y la situación se volviera irreversible para alguno de los dos jóvenes. Pero los conocía demasiado bien y sabía cuan orgullosos podían llegar a ser.

Ash le sostuvo la mirada. Pese a los zapatos de tacón que ella usaba no lograba intimidarlo ni un poco -Doblaré cualquier oferta que hayas recibido hasta el momento- le respondió con sequedad.

Misty abrió mucho los ojos y tragó con lentitud ¿Cualquier oferta?. Se mordió el labio sonrojándose por completo. ¿De verdad aquel idiota creía que andaba por ahí prostituyendo su cuerpo?

- Muy bien- murmuró tranquilamente, su voz lejos del bochorno que en verdad sentía.

Brock meneó la cabeza oyéndolos -¡Ya termínenla niños, antes de que alguno de ustedes salga lastimado!- exclamó con autoridad.

Misty se volvió a él furiosa -¡Tú hiciste que perdiera el dinero que había ganado en el póker, eres el menos indicado para venir aquí y opinar!

El joven moreno empequeñeció los ojos obviamente muy ofendido -Muy bien Mist- se giró a Ash -Haz con ella lo que quieras…

- ¿Qué?

El joven sacerdote miró a su amigo por un momento antes de detenerse en los ojos verdes que parpadeaban de espanto.

Sonrió malignamente. - Esta noche yo seré tu cliente, _lady _Eva…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Misty estaba observándose en el espejo del tocador. Se sentía avergonzada, humillada y sobretodo… desnuda. El reflejo le devolvía la imagen de una mujer seductora, consciente de su encanto y la sensualidad innata de su cuerpo, y no la imagen de la joven sencilla y tímida que en realidad era. Aquella muchacha que nunca consideró llegar a una situación como la de esa noche, ofreciéndose a jugar un papel vergonzoso en esa charada ridícula para recuperar su patrimonio.

Suspiró ante su imagen disfrazada, escondiendo su verdadera naturaleza y rápidamente adoptó ese papel de seductora come hombres y mujer experimentada.

- ¡Has sido todo un éxito querida!- exclamó una voz alegre a su lado.

Misty se volvió mirando a la joven de cabello verde que retocaba su peinado. Iba vestida de odalisca y a leguas saltaba a la vista que no le incomodaba en absoluto su poco vestuario que casi rimaba con el de ella.

- Duplica- le sonrió débilmente.

- ¡Todo el mundo habla de ti, Mist!- exclamó otra vez con jovialidad, colocando otra horquilla a su cabello, sin quitar la atención del espejo -Fue una idea magnifica hacer ese disfraz- finalmente se giró a verla y le sonrió con aprobación -Nadie hubiera imaginado jamás verte vestida de esta forma, amiga. ¡Ningún hombre ha sido capaz de quitar los ojos de ti en lo que va de la velada!, y eso me hace sentir muy orgullosa. Después de todo _esto _fue diseño mío…- le guiñó un ojo y a continuación abrió su bolso sacando un porta cosméticos. Le hizo una seña a la joven pelirroja de que se sentara en el banquillo que ella antes ocupaba -Ahora voy a retocar tu maquillaje…- aplicó un poco de rubor a sus mejillas y retocó el labial rojo -Estas muy callada… ¿ha ocurrido algo malo?

Misty inclinó levemente la cabeza peleando consigo misma por contarle a su amiga. Duplica seguro que podría aconsejarle… y tal vez hablar con el cabeza dura de Ash y ordenarle las ideas. Después de todo ella no era ninguna prostituta que andaba ofreciéndose por ahí para ganar dinero…

Se detuvo ¿a quien quería engañar?. Ash tenía toda la razón del mundo para pensar así de ella…

- ¿Mist?

La aludida alzó la cabeza finalmente y encontró la mirada de su amiga a través del espejo y le sonrió simpáticamente -No ocurre nada Duplica. Termina de una vez, aún tengo una misión por terminar…

- ¡De acuerdo amiga!. Aunque te lo repito; si fuera por mí dejaría tu rostro al natural. Tienes una piel y un cutis que perfectamente podrían pasar sin maquillaje, pero si así lo hubiera hecho nunca hubieras llegado a ser la Eva que tenía en mente…

- Gracias- la pelirroja se puso de pie, acomodando los pliegues del vestido para que no mostraran más de la cuenta -Nos veremos después ¿está bien?

La peliverde ya se iba, pero se volvió para mirarla con una sonrisa de circunstancia -Huh, no sé si esta noche vuelva a casa, con este atuendo pretendo irme acompañada ¿tú no?

Misty puso los ojos en blanco, y sacudió la cabeza -Piérdete Duplica…- y bajando la voz añadió -Ojalá encuentres compañía, te deseo suerte.

- No la necesito, no seré tú pero tengo lo mío…- y soltando una risita irónica la muchacha desapareció del tocador.

Misty volvió a suspirar diciéndose que ya debía abandonar la paz de ese refugio y volver a la carga. Aún tenía que terminar de desplumar a Lance. El dinero que había obtenido jugando era muy poco, y no alcanzaba para cubrir la deuda. Y aunque su idea del salón de juegos tenía una doble intención oculta, si seguía metida ahí dentro acabaría toda la fiesta y ella no habría sacado el provecho esperado.

Pero salir ahí fuera suponía encontrarse con esa legión de hombres carnales que estaban deseosos de tener cierta _diversión _con ella. Y además toparse con Ash, que en este caso no era ni peor ni mejor que lo anterior. Decidió que antes de poner manos a la obra se quitaría por unos minutos los zapatos. Luego de pasar mucho tiempo con ellos estaban hiriéndole los pies.

Salió del área de tocadores y se encerró en uno de los baños, bajó la tapa del sanitario y se sentó un momento descalzándose, se sentía algo avergonzada que como mujer aún no superara el trauma de usar unos zapatos de tacón alto en una reunión importante. Pero lo cierto era que no los soportaba, ni antes, y mucho menos ahora.

Se inclinó a masajearse los tobillos, cuando oyó voces que hablaban en voz alta y se reían escandalosamente. Pegó el oído a la puerta:

- Pero ¿la has visto?. La verdad esa mujer debería tener vergüenza de vestir así…

- Obviamente vergüenza es algo que perdió hace mucho tiempo- un coro de risas celebró la frase -Es una descarada y altanera…

- Se pasea desnuda como la prostituta que es…

- Oh, ¿Entonces tú también lo has oído?

- ¡Por supuesto!. Ella es una prostituta de _alto _rango, de esas que buscan un protector para que las mantenga…

- ¿De veras?

- Si, ¿y sabes? Ahora tiene engatusado al anfitrión de este evento, o no sabes que ella en persona decoró este lugar… el pobre muchacho fue otra incauta victima de esa víbora.

- Que pena que haya dejado su labor como Líder, tenía entendido que era una de las jóvenes promesas dentro de la liga pokémon…

Se oyó una carcajada grotesca -¡Obviamente este nuevo estilo de vida le deja más remuneraciones que el ser una simple líder de gimnasio!

- Oye, ¿y como era que se llamaba?

- Waterflower, Misty Waterflower- respondió con voz clara la nombrada, tras salir de su escondite, con sus zapatos ya calzados. Una expresión seria y petulante en su rostro pálido y hermoso. Observó a las cuatro mujeres que estaban ahí quienes retrocedieron con horror al reconocerla -Y yo les haría una pequeña corrección a todo lo que han dicho…- sonrió estirando la esquina de sus labios rojos -Cuiden a sus hombres, porque puede que alguno decida probar un poco de carne fresca…- hizo un pequeño movimiento con su cadera como exhibiéndose y se dio la vuelta para salir de allí. La cabeza en alto. La dignidad intacta y en su lugar.

Salió del baño luchando por no echarse a llorar. Acabaría arruinando el maquillaje por unos comentarios tontos que había oído. Si ella sabía que no era así ¿Por qué amargarse?. Estaba muy segura de si misma, de lo que había hecho. Y de _qué _la había llevado a actuar como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Se limpió las comisuras de los ojos reclamándose serenidad.

- ¿Mist? ¿Verdaderamente eres tú?- una voz femenina la interrumpió, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, un par de brazos se le echaron al cuello.

Se quedó estática al sentir otro par de brazos que le rodeaba los hombros. Rió cuando pudo reconocer de quienes se trataba.

- ¡May, Dawn!- exclamó retribuyéndoles el gesto -¡Cielos, hace siglos que no las veo!

- Lo mismo digo, nos tienes abandonadas- May se alejó primero. Había crecido considerablemente desde la última vez que la hubo visto, su cabello castaño no era muy largo a juzgar por el rodete que lucia en la cabeza acorde al vestido azul, largo y pomposo. Y su rostro apenas lucía maquillado, pálido y perfecto como siempre.

- Lo siento- se disculpó con sinceridad.

Dawn la tomó de la mano y la hizo girar sobre si misma -¡Niña! Deberían arrestarte por usar algo así ¿cómo se te ocurrió?

- Fue Duplica, ella bulle de este tipo de ideas -rió apenada. Luego miró a Dawn; ella era más alta que May, aunque no alcanzaba su propia altura, su cabello estaba largo y lacio, y lucía un vestido rosa amplio que le cubría los pies. Llevaba un labial a tono con la falda y ligero toque de rubor. Rió meneando la cabeza -¿Y ustedes, quienes se supone que son?

- Cenicienta- May se señaló con orgullo.

- La bella durmiente- Dawn respondió con un gesto superior -Y tú eres…

- La reina de la tentación, Eva- sonrió adoptando una pose sensual con su manzana.

- Te queda perfecto. Obviamente tienes todos los requisitos para portar ese vestido: figura, curvas, sensualidad y sobre todo ¡una personalidad avasallante!

Misty arqueó las cejas con escepticismo.

- Lo que May quiso decir es que solo tú podría llevar ese disfraz, Mist. Tienes lo que se necesita…- y al terminar le guiñó un ojo.

La pelirroja se echó a reír olvidando el mal trago que había pasado dentro del baño.

- Ash y tú de algún modo siempre terminan siendo el centro de atención, ¿has visto su disfraz?. No es tan osado como el tuyo pero ha levantado muchos murmullos a su alrededor…- prosiguió la joven de cabello castaño.

- Ustedes son como la noche y el día, a su modo claro está. Él representa la pureza y tú...

- La tentación- Misty completó con un suspiro.

- Dicen que la tentación debe ser muy seductora para hacernos caer… y estoy segura de que más de uno te encuentra _muy _atrayente…

Misty sonrió, luego miró más allá, al salón iluminado donde estaban los demás; su victima, Ash… -Bueno, si me disculpan…

La expresión fue captada inmediatamente por ambas jovencitas. May asintió con un suspiro - Si, entendemos que tienes obligaciones que cumplir. ¿Este casino antiguo fue tu idea, verdad?

- Sí, May. Ayudé un poco a Brock a montar todo esto.

- No seas humilde, esto es genial. Nosotras también probaremos suerte en alguna mesa- Dawn empujó a May para que caminara -¿Nos cruzamos luego?. Quizás podamos arreglar para encontrarnos o algo así.

- Me encantaría, y claro que quedamos en contacto- Misty estrechó las manos de ambas antes de que estas se alejaran rumbo al salón principal. Ella se masajeó la frente y las siguió. Algo más calmada y segura del propósito que tenía en mente.

Seducir a Lance si eso era necesario, para obtener el monto deseado y así recuperar de una vez por todas su gimnasio.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Se apoyó contra la pared y los observó jugar a las cartas. Agudizó los ojos y los labios en un gesto de concentración. Lance iba ganando.

- ¿Espiando a tu victima?.

La voz lo susurró con complicidad. Ella ni siquiera tuvo que girarse para saber quien le hablaba. Sonrió cerrando los ojos.

- Brock lamento como te traté antes…

- No tienes que disculparte. Estoy acostumbrado al maltrato constante por parte de ustedes.

- No exageres- Misty rió -De verdad, lo siento. No quise explotar contigo.

Brock la observó en silencio. Se levantó el parche del ojo y le hizo un gesto de que lo siguiera. Ella así lo hizo. Cruzaron la sala, hasta dar con un pasillo quieto que conducía a otra habitación; un despacho. Entraron.

- Ponte esto- le alargó la capa con la que había entrado a la fiesta.

- Brock…

- Eres como mi hermana, Mist, y no puedo seguir viéndote así. Tengo que protegerte de algún modo.

La muchacha sonrió genuinamente y aceptó cubrirse. Ocultó su cuerpo bajo la tela y se dejó caer en un sillón.

Brock la veía en silencio. Posteriormente habló -¿Por qué lo haces todo tan difícil?

- No entiendo de que hablas…

El joven suspiró con desgana. No era esa la forma en la que quería encarar el problema, pero si ella no le daba otra alternativa…

Lo mejor era poner todo sobre la mesa -Hablo del gimnasio, de la deuda, de tu destitución. Hablo de que no quieres decírselo a Ash cuando él podría ayudarte, hablo de lo que estás haciendo con Lance. Hablo de que no confías en mí…

El rostro de Misty se puso blanco como la nieve. Sonrió nerviosamente -¿Brock que…?

- ¡Y ni siquiera intentes negarlo! Sé que es cierto, tan cierto como que tienes planes en esta fiesta.

Misty resopló ruidosamente, y su rostro varió a la emoción que usualmente siempre usaba; enojo y desdén.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

- No me lo dijo nadie. Lo investigué… bueno, y Duplica…

- ¡Otra vez ella!

- Duplica me puso al tanto de lo que yo no sabía…- los ojos de Misty se abrieron ante eso -Sí, ella tenía el pleno conocimiento de todo, y lo que no, lo intuyó. No la regañes.

- Yo…- titubeó

Brock se acercó y se inclinó frente al asiento de su amiga - No tengas miedo, te ayudaremos. Sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿verdad?

Ella suspiró -Lo sé, pero es todo tan… difícil.

- Quizás si empezaras por el principio podría entender.

Misty asintió nerviosamente, evitó mirar a su amigo -No sé cuando empezó, pero de un momento a otro Lance puso su atención en mí, y… al principio era halagador contar con el interés del presidente, pero después… después su atención se volvió un asedio constante, yo era joven e inexperta en ese trato, y él de todas formas intentaba poseerme…

- ¿Poseerte?

- Sí…

- Estas hablando que él…- Brock no se animó a terminar la frase. El horror dibujado en sus facciones -¿Él… él te acosaba?

Ella se encogió débilmente de hombros, y centrando la mirada en el suelo, asintió con cierta reserva.

- . En una forma elegante de decirlo, Lance está obsesionado conmigo.

- ¿Y tú nunca retribuiste alguna de sus atenciones…?- preguntó con cautela.

- ¡Claro que no! Si él sabía que…- la muchacha se detuvo sonrojándose de golpe.

Brock arqueó una ceja. Lentamente parecía que todo encuadraba. Y no estuvo tan desacertado. Aún así no podía creer que el presidente, el hombre que debiera ser ejemplo y ayuda para muchos, se encegueciera de tal forma por una pasión terrenal que no midiera consecuencias en arruinar a una mujer.

- ¿Lo rechazaste?

- ¡Brock que pregunta! ¡Claro que lo rechacé!. Siempre.

Hubo un lapso de silencio. Misty estaba avergonzada mirando el suelo, mientras Brock seguía sacando conclusiones, y lo que deducía no le gustaba nada. Las habladurías decían todo lo contrario. Todo el mundo alababa al presidente y a sus bondades. Pero también conocía Misty. Y ella no mentía. No podría estar haciéndolo.

- ¿Qué pasó en la fiesta del nombramiento de Ash?

Misty alzó la cabeza y lo miró, extrañada que le preguntara de algo ocurrido hace años, a su criterio sin relación con lo que estaban hablando.

- No entiendo.

- ¿Qué pasó en esa fiesta para que Ash y tú dejaran de hablarse?

Misty abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, se encogió en el asiento, e imperceptiblemente se meció recordando esa noche… había sido el comienzo de la pesadilla. El comienzo de _todo_.

Brock también recordaba… desde la tristeza y decepción de Ash, así como el silencio extraño y el desasosiego de la pelirroja que hoy tenía sentada delante.

- ¿Qué pasó para que rechazaras a Ash?. Si mal no recuerdo, ustedes…

La muchacha le clavó los ojos interrumpiéndolo, en tanto sutilmente se ruborizaba -¿Qué rechazo?. ¡Yo nunca lo rechacé…!

Él arqueó las cejas -¿A no?

- ¡No!- crispó los puños -Yo no podía… y…-

- ¿Porqué no podías?

Misty se mordió los labios -No podía, n-no debía…

Brock contuvo el aliento. Tomó a la muchacha de los hombros y la sacudió con suavidad para que lo viera -Mist escúchame, ¿Lance tuvo algo que ver?

Los ojos de la nombrada se tornaron de pronto más brillantes, todo a su alrededor parecía que estaba desmoronándose en una mancha abstracta. La afirmación a tan horrible pregunta le quemó la lengua, pero su boca se negó a abrirse. Había escondido dentro suyo aquel secreto por tanto tiempo por temor a mancillar aquel sentimiento puro, que no supo ni pudo contestar. Si lo hiciera desataría otra serie de preguntas, y un caos que quería evadir... La lucidez le llegó en el momento exacto, guardó silencio en tanto lentamente se recomponía. Luego como si se diera cuenta de que estuvo a punto de quebrarse, frunció los labios y de un gesto suave pero firme removió las manos de su amigo de los hombros.

- No. Y en verdad no tuvo mucha importancia para Ash- sonrió, pero el gesto jamás llegó a sus ojos - Luego de unos días, dio la orden de que quitaran la ayuda financiera de mi gimnasio.

- ¿¡Qué…?!

Misty asintió intentando mostrarse fuerte y digna, pero lo cierto es que el recuerdo aún le dolía, muy en lo profundo tal vez, pero era como una herida que no terminaba de cicatrizar.

- Días después a esa fiesta, recibí un llamado que decía que por orden del señor Ketchum debía retirarse la subvención del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste.

Brock se enderezó dándole la espalda. Lo cierto era que esa noticia le había caído como un balde de agua helada, y lo había paralizado. Aunque no quisiera decirlo, conocía al joven campeón al derecho y al revés, y tenía muchas falencias, pero la crueldad y la barbarie no eran rasgos propios de su personalidad.

- ¿Estas segura?- prosiguió con lentitud dándose la vuelta.

Misty solo asintió, algo culpable al ver la desazón en el rostro de su amigo. Brock no lo sabía.

- Por eso es que… eso- murmuró esperando que el joven le entendiera.

Brock lo consideró por un momento. Era demasiado. Y la versión tenía muchas fallas, pero no iba a decírselo. Por lo menos no a ella. Todavía recordaba la cara desencajada de Ash cuando le contó que el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste estaba cerrado. Él tampoco lo sabía. Volvió a acercarse a la muchacha.

- No importa, debiste acudir a mí, y no armar esta especie de locura.

Misty hizo un pequeño puchero, como una niña regañada -Tú no entenderías.

- Oh, sí que lo haría. Lo hago de hecho. Pero esta no es la forma, mírate… pareces…- su voz bajó paulatinamente.

Misty sonrió con triste orgullo -Lo sé, parezco una prostituta, ¿Y sabes qué?. Hoy no me importa, quiero recuperar lo que es mío; mi gimnasio. Y no interesa si debo hacer todo tipo de bajezas para lograrlo. Después de todo, mañana será otro día, y puedo volver a empezar…

Brock suspiró con aire resignado -Estoy ofreciéndote mi ayuda y me rechazas…

- Hiciste mucho por mí en estos días, aunque no lo creas. Y te lo agradezco- la sonrisa seguía presente en sus labios rojos -De verdad lo agradezco, y que te pongas de mi lado es más de lo que podía pedir. Gracias.

Se había puesto de pie y abrazó levemente al joven. Este le devolvió el gesto algo incómodo. Volvió a suspirar -Déjame ayudarte, no seas terca.

- No es terquedad, es orgullo. Y estoy a un paso de lograrlo- le palmeó el brazo y se separó dejando caer la capa al piso y volviendo a adoptar su papel. Caminó hacia la puerta con el mismo aire majestuoso con el que había entrado a la fiesta.

- Nos vemos luego, Brock. Deséame suerte.

A este solo le costó cerrar los ojos y sacudir la cabeza despeinándose el cabello.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tras su partida se hallaba sentado en la esquina del escritorio repasando la charla con su amiga. La información era tanta que en cierta forma le mareaba. Lance quien no era el gentil amigo que todos pensaban. Misty diciendo que nunca rechazó al joven Maestro. Ash dando una orden fatal desprotegiendo a uno de los mejores gimnasios de Kanto. Lance acosando a Misty cuando aún era una niña…

Eso le asqueó. Sintió rabia, súbita repulsión. Lance. Lance tenía dos caras.

- ¿Te diviertes con ella?- sonó una voz extraña junto con una risita irónica.

Brock se volvió descubriendo a su amigo menor junto a la puerta abierta. Suspiró desganado.

- ¿Qué dices?

- La vi salir de aquí hace un momento, y tú sabes los rumores que corren sobre ella. Entiendo que aún es tu amiga, pero deberías buscar otro modo de… entretenerte.

El anfitrión volvió a suspirar, esta vez conteniéndose -No digas estupideces Ash. Misty es como una hermana para mí. Y solo estábamos hablando- dijo seriamente -Me cuesta creer que tú escuches y aceptes ciegamente esa sarta de chismes, te creía más inteligente.

Ash caminó hacia él rasgando los ojos impresionado por el regaño que había recibido, el negro de su ropaje estilizando sobriamente su aspecto -Y tú sigues defendiéndola.

Brock meneó la cabeza peleando por decirle la sarta de verdades que había descubierto. Pero no. A él no le correspondía hacerlo. Y Ash era _tan _terco... Así que se tragó todo, y se alejó del escritorio reuniéndose en el centro de la habitación con ese muchacho melancólico que actualmente ya lo pasaba en altura.

- Haz algo por mí ¿quieres?

Ash se sorprendió ante el cambio de conversación. Asintió a regañadientes.

- Cuida a Misty. En lo posible pégate a ella como su sombra. Con la cantidad de hombres que desean hacerse de su cuerpo esta noche, sería un completo milagro si no intentan violarla varias veces...

Ash le miró espantado.

- Hazlo por el nombre de la amistad que alguna vez supimos tener.

- Yo aún sigo considerándote mi amigo, Brock. Pese a las diferencias que tengamos, y pese a las personas que escoges para que estén a tu lado que no hacen más que alejarte de tu círculo intimo.

Brock iba responder algo, pero el muchacho tras decir aquello, volvió sobre sus pasos, pisoteando a conciencia la capa que Misty había arrojado al salir y que aún se encontraba en el suelo. Abrió la puerta y la azotó tras su espalda.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Misty se paseó por el salón caminando majestuosa y altiva. La barbilla en alto, la sonrisa seductora plasmada en sus labios rojos. Sonreía sin poder evitarlo. No sabía si era por su actuación temprana, pero ahora varias mujeres estaban sentadas a las mesas de juego intentando retar a su fortuna. La joven pelirroja soltó una carcajada divertida. Era una locura. Estaba muy segura que al día siguiente llovería la censura por tal atrevimiento. Y ella sería la primera en ser amonestada. Pero a las jugadoras poco parecía importarles el mañana, o el estar compartiendo un deporte que era masculino.

Dawn estaba sentada junto a Paul que usaba un traje medieval que le sentaba de maravilla, y la verdad no parecía tan molesto de que la peliazul estuviera ganándole la partida. Lo mismo ocurría con May, aunque ella era mucho más astuta, y había convencido a Drew de que le enseñara a jugar. Y él tampoco lucía enfadado de que su novia estuviera venciéndole.

Se detuvo al ver a su amiga Erika, estaba en un buen sector, y también era la única que estaba sentada en una mesa de cinco hombres. Iba a acercarse a saludarla, cuando alguien la agarró del brazo.

- ¿Disfrutando del pequeño caos que has formado?

Misty no necesitó girar la cabeza para reconocer a quien pertenecía esa voz. Las nauseas hablaron por si solas al aspirar ese horrible agua de colonia. Sus ojos distinguieron la sonrisa libidinosa con que Lance estaba mirándole el escote. Se encontraba demasiado próximo a ella.

- Creo que ha sido una muy buena idea. Se han derribado muchos mitos con esto- le contestó moviendo su brazo para soltarse. Él se lo permitió.

- No puedo estar más de acuerdo, se ha tornado divertido. Pero tendrás que saber que mañana te esperará una bonita reprimenda por parte de nuestro superior.

Misty rió - No me asustas, Lance.

- Lo sé. Hoy estas… mas suelta y desinhibida que nunca. Y eso me gusta.

- Quizás luego podamos medirnos en otra partida de cartas- le sugirió ella con una sonrisa entornando los parpados y sus pestañas largas en un gesto coqueto.

- Si, eso me gustaría- le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada -Sobretodo porque finalmente hoy estás haciéndome caso…

Misty evitó el grito de repulsión que estuvo a punto de soltar, e intentó mantener a flote la sonrisa en sus labios. Vio que Gary se acercaba desde el lado opuesto, y nunca rogó con tanta vehemencia como en esa ocación que el joven se reuniera con ella rápidamente.

- Hey, bonita fiesta- le dijo luego de saludar a ambos -Ya se lo he dicho a Brock, pero él insistió que extendiera mis felicitaciones a ti ya que has sido el cerebro tras la organización.

Misty le devolvió el gesto al recién llegado, y lo observó con atención. Vestía como un hidalgo, o como un mosquetero tal vez. El traje le sentaba perfecto, se había peinado el cabello hacia atrás y se veía increíblemente apuesto. Sin embargo el corazón de la muchacha ni siquiera brincó de emoción al verlo.

- Gracias Gary- le tomó la mano, usando eso como pretexto para alejarse de Lance -Hay algo que quería preguntarte, ¿porque no salimos por ahí? -tiró del muchacho hacia el pasillo exterior donde se visualizaba la terraza -Con su permiso señor presidente.

- Recuerda de que estaré esperando nuestro encuentro - respondió Lance observando fijamente la espalda desnuda de Misty. Ésta solo asintió algo renuente.

Gary observó con una ceja en alto como la salida de ambos era cuidadosamente vigilada por los turbios ojos del presidente. Volvió la vista a la muchacha que seguía tironeando de él hasta que se detuvieron en uno de los jardines exteriores que ahora rodeaban al nuevo gimnasio.

Una vez allí, a salvo, lo soltó. Ella se recostó contra la baranda, sus pechos se elevaron del vestido al respirar una honda bocanada de aire. Parecía aliviada.

Gary hizo un mohín tras observarla. Una idea en su mente.

- ¿Me perdí de algo?

Misty le devolvió el gesto de modo interrogante.

- Lance… ¿Y tú?

Ella se masajeó la frente con aire resignado -No es lo que imaginas.

- No imagino, solo veo -replicó seriamente -Soy hombre y _entiendo _de ciertas cosas, y esa mirada misteriosa… -hizo una pausa como explicando lo obvio -¿Te gusta?

A pesar de que le hablaba en un tono impersonal, Misty pudo ver como la respuesta a esa pregunta podría afectarle. Sin embargo se decidió por la verdad. Y ya iba siendo hora de desencantar a su amigo, por su bien, y para que él pudiera sentirse libre de posar sus ojos en otra mujer. Una mujer que sí retribuyera a sus atenciones.

- Por supuesto que no, Gary. Ni él ni nadie.

- ¿Nadie?- la pregunta fue hecha con una tibia sonrisa, y una voz suave como una caricia.

- Nadie.

Los ojos del joven se ensombrecieron por un leve instante, antes de que volviera a mirarla con esa expresión afectuosa que siempre tenía para con ella.

- Pues es una grandísima pena, en algún lugar del mundo debe haber un hombre con grandes deseos de cuidarte y darte lo que mereces.

Misty suspiró lentamente. Eso le traía a la mente cuando de adolescente soñaba con encontrar un amor así. Y cuando finalmente lo encontró, con que este le correspondiera.

Sonrió con melancolía -Y quizás en esta fiesta haya una mujer deseosa de poder conquistarte…

A él se le iluminó la cara -¿De veras?

- Sí- asintió riendo -Lo malo es que persistes en buscar en el lugar equivocado, como si fuera un mal hábito. Deberías ampliar tu campo de visión, hay más peces en el mar, como para que te desveles por una simple trucha, o un _goldeen _al caso...

Era un rechazo muy sutil. Acorde a la personalidad de la pelirroja; siempre intentando preservar sus sentimientos. Le devolvió la sonrisa -Quizás debas darme más pistas, si bien soy más inteligente que alguno de los hombres de esta fiesta, no soy tan observador como ustedes las mujeres.

- Es una amiga en común- a Misty le hacía gracia la concentración en el rostro de Gary. Parecía muy pensativo -Duplica- murmuró finalmente.

- ¿Duplica…?- el aludido levantó ambas cejas en sorpresa.

Ella asintió, sabiendo a conciencia que a la peliverde _no _habría de gustarle que revelara sus secretos de aquel modo…

- A Duplica le gustas desde hace mucho, pero tú nunca le hiciste caso.

- Bueno…- se excusó sorprendido más que desilusionado. De hecho el descubrimiento le picaba en la curiosidad -Tenía mi atención puesta en otro lado…

- Pero ya no más ¿verdad?

Gary negó tras esconder los ojos de ella. Sonrió para si -¿Duplica?. Quien lo hubiera creído…

- ¿Te molesta?

- No, no. Al contrario. Me siento extrañamente honrado.

Misty rió -Espero que de ahora en más le prestes un poco de atención ¿está bien?

- Su pedido es una orden- le hizo una leve reverencia. Cuando se incorporó sonrió ampliamente, pero no estaba mirándola a ella -¡Hey, interesante disfraz el tuyo! Ustedes han debido ponerse de acuerdo para ser el centro de atención, aunque Misty te gana con creces…

Ella se giró a penas para ver a su reciente dolor de cabeza a un metro de ambos, seriamente cruzado de brazos.

- Creo que tomaré tu consejo- siguió diciendo el joven castaño -Y me iré a probar suerte con esa odalisca…

- Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Gary miró a la muchacha y a su amigo, quien le palmeó el bazo y se alejó de ellos volviendo a entrar al salón ampliamente iluminado.

Misty suspiró -¿Qué quieres?

- Se supone que voy a pagar por tu compañía esta noche, y ni siquiera he recibido un mínimo de atención.

Ella resopló cruzándose también de brazos -Ash deja de decir estupideces- hizo ademán de volver a la fiesta.

Pero él le interceptó el paso. Parecía muy decidido, y sobrio -Proporcionaré una jugosa suma por tus… _servicios_, así que exijo tu atención aquí y ahora.

Aquello fue el bochorno total para la muchacha, quien deteniéndose alzó furiosa la mano, para cruzar el rostro de Ash. Pero él fue más rápido. Siempre lo era. Y la frenó sujetándole de la muñeca.

- Atiendes muy mal a tus clientes…- murmuró Ash, y doblándole el brazo hacia atrás la inmovilizó contra su cuerpo. Y lo próximo que Misty supo fue que su boca se encontraba prisionera bajo la de él.

No quería sucumbir a la deliciosa sensación que la recorría. Pero era como intentar tapar el sol con una mano.

Y de pronto se encontró a si misma ofreciendo los labios en tímido abandono.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Nota:_

_No puedo creer haber terminado esto finalmente! (casi 2 semanas después de cuando queria actualizar u.u,) Pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca!_

_Gracias por los reviews del chap anterior! Me alegra saber que les guste esta historia, a la cual solo le restan un par de capítulos más para que se acabe._

_Por cierto espero que nadie me mate por lo sucedido aquí! Cualquier duda saben donde encontrarme! ^^_

_Nos leemos pronto! Gracias por los saludos de cumpleaños en La noche en tus ojos! Quería subir este capitulo ese día (el 21/09) pero no podía sellar las dos ultimas escenas, pero finalmente hoy pude!_

_Otra vez gracias!_

_Sumi chan ^^_


	5. Primera mordida

.

_Juego de Poder_

_Este capitulo está dedicado a una personita hermosa por dentro y por fuera: Agus Aurane (L) Feliz cumple, tarde pero seguro ^^_

.

_Capitulo 5_

_-Primera mordida...-  
><em>

La sensación placentera que sentía al estar en sus brazos, finalmente, fue mitigándose conforme la sensualidad del momento se extinguía en alguna parte de su cerebro, donde la sensatez encendía una luz de alarma que terminó por esclarecer las ideas de su cabeza.

Abrió los ojos y se quedó inmóvil contra él, su boca aún pegada contra la suya, pero no estaba devolviéndole los besos. Ash la sintió detenerse, y la observó también. Tenía los ojos verdes abiertos desmesuradamente, el _rouge _corrido, los labios turgentes.

- ¿Qu…?.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar, cuando la mano de Misty voló hacia su mejilla y le estampó una sonora bofetada que lo dejó con el rostro ladeado. Volteó a ella, sobándose la mejilla por inercia, le sorprendía el gesto asustado, confundido, y más que todo, humillado que tenía la muchacha. Movía los labios con desesperación y a él le costó entender que estaba escupiendo palabras groseras, hasta que le dio un golpe en el pecho, despertándolo.

- …estúpido cerdo machista. ¡Maldito bastardo abusivo!

E iba a darle una nueva bofetada cuando él la frenó deteniéndola de la muñeca -¡Oye! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Misty abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dientes, con rabia, vergüenza y otra emoción más que el joven no pudo identificar -¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí…! -le gritó, sin importarle que desde adentro podían ver y oír sin problemas. Forcejeó un poco más y finalmente dándole un leve empujón volvió sobre sus pasos regresando a la olvidada fiesta.

Ash se quedó ahí con el corazón latiéndole desbocado en las venas del cuello, los puños crispados y el rostro serio, viendo la silueta fascinante de la muchacha pelirroja que desapareció tras varios hombres que gustosamente le cedieron el paso y se alejaron tras ella.

Suspiró pesadamente y resistió la repentina urgencia de seguirla, y alejar a golpes a esos buitres que estaban rondándola. Pero no. Él no iba a hacer algo tan estúpido como eso y quedar en evidencia. Le dio la espalda a la escena y se acercó a la pared contraria.

- La verdad tienes una curiosa forma de hacer las cosas…- sonó una voz familiar desde el otro costado - Te pido que la cuides, y vaya forma que tienes de hacerlo…

- Brock ¿Qué haces aquí?- ni siquiera tenía ganas de pelear con su amigo, lo miró sin interés notando que se encontraba apoyado en la misma pared, pero más allá donde casi la luz no llegaba, amparado oportunamente por las sombras.

- Pues bien, si mal no recuerdo este es mi gimnasio. Y salí a dar una vuelta para ver como marchaban las cosas, justamente en ese mismo momento aparecieron Misty y Gary, luego tú obviamente, y pues tuve que permanecer aquí escondido hasta que terminaran de… _hablar_…

Ash notó un curioso rubor que le ascendía por el cuello. Así que había sido espectador de todo, bueno no solo él; gracias a la puerta-ventana de vidrio _todo _el salón había sido testigo de su escaso control, y como eso había culminado en un extraño beso.

No dijo nada. En verdad, no sabía que podía decir. Ni él mismo entendía porque había obrado así. Ni porque Misty, quien parecía odiarlo tanto, había respondido por unos cuantos segundos a su alocado impulso.

- La quieres- siguió diciendo Brock con acento calmo, como el que solía usar cuando todavía viajaban juntos -A pesar de todo, a pesar de la distancia, existe una pequeña parte de ti que aún la quiere.

- No es cierto…- se permitió interrumpirlo. Aunque su voz no sonó convincente ni un poco.

- Sí lo es- afirmó sin duda -Aunque hay algo que no entiendo, y me gustaría que me lo aclararas…- Ash tan solo resopló con fastidio como toda respuesta - Si de verdad todos estos años has sentido algo por Misty, ¿Por qué diste una orden tan baja, tan injusta de cerrar su gimnasio? ¿Acaso actuabas con despecho? Podría esperar de ti cualquier cosa, Ash, no algo tan ruin como eso…

- Espera, ¿Qué yo hice _qué_ cosa?

Brock lo ignoró, y siguió hablando como si nunca lo hubiera interrumpido -Cuando me dijiste que no sabias que el gimnasio estaba cerrado ¡Te creí!, o intenté convencerme que realmente no estabas al tanto. Pero luego me entero que fuiste tú quien dio esa orden… ¡Y no sabes lo difícil que ha sido para ella verse sin hogar, sin trabajo! ¡Y todo por un capricho tuyo!

Ash se le acercó -¡Espera Brock, yo no di ninguna maldita orden de cerrar el gimnasio!

Y a eso quería llegar el joven criador. Necesitaba que Ash alcanzara la verdad por sus propios medios, si era necesario lo ayudaría un poco tirándole algunas indirectas osadas. Pero le había prometido a Misty que de su boca no saldrían palabras, sin embargo eso no significaba que no pudiera manipular lo poco que sabía en pistas para que su despistado amigo menor descubriera la verdad.

- Yo no di ninguna orden…- siguió diciendo Ash ya frente a él. Su voz seria, casi rasposa había descendido bastante. En su tono grave, su porte imponente se reconocía al famoso Maestro que estaba acostumbrado a mandar y ser obedecido. En ese momento nada quedaba del niño atolondrado e impulsivo que Brock supo conocer -¿Quién te dijo eso…?- prosiguió con voz peligrosa.

- Misty.

El joven frunció el ceño.

- Alguien la llamó de tu parte luego de la fiesta de tu nombramiento. El gimnasio ha quedado clausurado desde entonces. Nadie lo sabía…

- En la página oficial de la Liga Pokemon aún figura en funcionamiento- dijo como para si -Y Lance es quien maneja los…- la voz se le fue perdiendo paulatinamente.

Brock le animó con un gesto -Dijiste que él se encarga de la manutención de cada uno de los gimnasios de Kanto, ¿Nunca te mencionó nada…?

Ash sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo. Recordaba lo que había averiguado en esos días. Esos documentos que Ritchie le había enviado, la firma de Lance, y las demandas serias que corrían en contra de la líder de ciudad Celeste. Sin embargo la nueva información replanteaba un nuevo punto de vista. Si bien era cierto que no tenía la mejor relación con Misty, nunca, _nunca _se hubiera permitido dejarla sin hogar, y sin un modo de subsistir. Alguien en todo ese asunto estaba mintiendo, y definitivamente no era él.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que lo que ella te dijo es verdad?. En lo que a mí concierne, pudo haberte engañado para que yo quedara como el despreciable antagonista de la historia…

- ¿No se te ocurre que… Lance pudo haber tenido algo que ver?

- ¿Y porque tendría algo que ver?. Lan es una de las personas más bondadosas del mundo, alguien en esta farsa está mintiendo, y no somos ni él ni yo.

Brock soltó un suspiro de frustración -Yo le creo a Misty, y te creo a ti cuando dices que no tuviste nada que ver en el cierre del gimnasio. No obstante alguien ha intentado perjudicarla en tu nombre. Ponte un poco en su lugar.

- Demasiados años me he puesto en su lugar- refirió entre dientes -Y tan mal no le ha ido, ha logrado mantenerse a flote vaya a saber uno con qué clase de actividades _extras_…

- ¿Tienes alguna prueba para hacer una acusación semejante?

- Creo que las pruebas saltan a la vista- entornó los ojos y volvió a alejarse -¿Te has percatado de cómo vino vestida?

Brock volvió a resoplar con autentico fastidio, alzó las manos en resignación -Quizás si dejaras de prestar oído a todo lo que Lance dice, y te dedicaras a razonar un poco por ti mismo, entenderías mejor de que se trata…- meneó la cabeza en negación- Creo que más no puedo hacer, pero tanta obstinación hará que cuando te des cuenta de todo, la caída sea muy dura y no solo tu ego saldrá lastimado.

El aludido se encogió de hombros -Creo que tú eres el único terco aquí- llevó los brazos a la nuca y se volvió para entrar al salón -Pero descuida que seguiré protegiéndola, nadie dañará a tu protegida mientras esté yo cerca.

Brock se permitió sonreír levemente. Tal vez esa charla no había sido del todo un tiempo perdido…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- La verdad no tenía muchas expectativas en cuanto a esta fiesta. Al principio me pareció una muy mala idea…

- Igual que a mí. Pero ayudé a inaugurar este edificio por lo que no podía faltar. Sin embargo haber venido fue una decisión excelente, déjame decirte.

- ¡Oh entiendo a que te refieres!- se oyó una risilla ronca -Creo que por la misma razón que tú, Lance, no me arrepiento de estar aquí. Ese monumento de mujer que se pasea entre las mesas casi como Dios la trajo al mundo es un agasajo a la vista. ¿Quién hubiera creído que esa cría desgarbada se convertiría en la enigmática belleza que tiene cautivada a todos los hombres del salón?. Me intriga el tipo de alquimia que usa la naturaleza para transformar a una adolescente sin gracia en una mujer preciosa.

- Desde niña era toda una promesa.

- ¿Y a ti te gustaba desde aquel entonces?- fue la pregunta hecha con cierto espanto.

- Pues sí, a pesar de que me tildes de degenerado, pero mira lo que es hoy _esa _niña…

- Sí, eso lo entiendo perfectamente, de hecho muchos hombres esta noche también están de acuerdo contigo, Lance -rió- Pero entonces, los últimos rumores que corren te encierran con ella en una relación…

- Oh, eso no es cierto a mi pesar, y desde luego llevo tiempo tras sus huellas- refunfuñó con fastidio -Desde adolescente si mal no recuerdo, pero nunca me ha hecho caso…

- ¿Eso se debe al mocoso ese que es tu discípulo?. Antes solían ser inseparables, luego de un momento a otro comenzaron a mostrarse separados, y desde ese tiempo a esta parte ella no ha aparecido en ninguno de los actos oficiales de La Liga en los que estuviera él.

- Si Bruno, y debo agregar con orgullo que yo me ocupé de que así fuera. Ash tenía una especie de fijación monumental por esa cría, y eso no estaba haciéndole bien a la carrera que estaba iniciando. Solo me encargué de darle un empujoncito y que reestableciera las prioridades en su vida.

- ¿Ah, fue tu ayuda?

- Desde luego, y se suponía que sin la protección de Ash ella buscaría refugio en otra persona dispuesta a auxiliarla, y ahí entraría yo… pero no resultó como esperaba y me ha rechazado una y otra vez desde entonces.

- La manipulación no es buena para obtener el favor de una dama, Lan.

Se oyó una risa confiada -Yo creo que si. Persevera y triunfarás dice el dicho. Bien, tanto esfuerzo está a punto de dar resultado. Y esta noche no terminará sin que disfrute las delicias de esa mujer en mi cama.

- Pareces muy seguro de ti mismo.

- Y lo estoy. Te digo que ha sido un trabajo de hormiga, mucha paciencia, tolerancia, y el deseo de apostar a algo que sabes será perfecto.

- Lan, me sorprendes, suenas como… enamorado.

Se oyó una carcajada -No sé si será que Cupido me ha clavado alguna de sus flechas con el correr de los años, pero esto pasa de ser un capricho. ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar, Bruno, si tienes la oportunidad de tener a una mujer así en tu cama?

- Primero hay una diferencia de edad abismal entre esa pelirroja y yo, al contrario de ti y ella. Segundo, no me hagas fantasear cosas prohibidas que no es divertido- su interlocutor rió- Dichoso de ti, pues pensaba que tu discípulo Ketchum se quedaría con el premio, veo que no es así y eres un maldito bastardo con suerte.

- Él cree ciegamente todo lo que le dijera. Jamás dudaría de mí. Y _te lo dije_.

- ¿Y no temes que alguna emoción pasada pueda reflotar entre esos dos?

- Eso es imposible. Me ocupé personalmente de que nunca ocurriera.

- No me has contado con detalles esa parte de la historia…

- Tal vez en otra oportunidad, ¿ves allí? Creo que mi hora se acerca, y debo reclamar mi victoria…

- Nos vemos luego.

Hubo un choque de manos, y luego el sonido de pasos que se alejaban al interior del salón. Las dos personas se alejaron del pasillo exterior tras terminar las bebidas que estaban consumiendo.

Una oscura figura salió a la luz tras notar que los dos hombres se habían perdido de vista. Vestía de negro, y la expresión oscura de su semblante, de la línea apretada que eran sus labios, rimaba con los puños que amenazadoramente estrujaba a los lados.

Su fisonomía no pronosticaba nada bueno.

Sobretodo cuando se daba cuenta que por espacio de seis años estuvo viviendo una gran mentira. Una vil y sucia mentira.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Vi lo que sucedió allí afuera, no creas que no he estado al pendiente de ti.

- Oh Duplica- Misty aceptó la copa llena de vino que su amiga le tendía y se la bebió de un trago -Ni lo menciones. Fue bochornoso.

- Yo no lo llamaría bochornoso, más bien fue…_excitante. _Como uno de esos besos de película.

Misty la miró con expresión asesina antes de ruborizarse. Realmente también había sentido que ese momento fue grandioso y… Gruñó consigo misma, ¿porque dejaba que su mente maximizara con creces la sensación que ese único beso le produjo? ¡De pronto no solo se sentía traicionada por su mejor amiga, sino también por si misma!

- No es divertido- advirtió entrecerrando los ojos -Obviamente Ash se creyó al pie de la letra mi… papel en esta fiesta.

- No puedes culparlo, es hombre. Si no hubiera reaccionado de ese modo, entonces _sí _debíamos preocuparnos…- Duplica soltó una carcajada a la par que tomaba otro par de copas y le pasaba una a su amiga.

- Sigues sin estar ayudándome- gimió la pelirroja en frustración.

- Deberías estar feliz, el chico que te gusta finalmente se ha atrevido a faltarte el respeto.

- ¡Él no me gusta!

- Sí, claro, y yo como vidrio en mis ratos libres -le frunció el ceño -Misty nos conocemos desde niñas, y pese a que has escondido muchas cosas de mí, en cuanto a tus sentimientos eres tan transparente que todos en esta fiesta pueden leerte como un libro. Ánimo, deberías estar feliz. No solo derrotas a Lance, sino que obtienes un bonnus.

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza aturdida. Quizás las copas que se estaba tomando habían empezado a pasarle la cuenta. Miró a su amiga con curiosidad al recordar sus palabras ¿Qué tanto sabía de lo que estaba ocurriendo esa noche?

- ¿Duplica…?- aventuró con un tono de voz inestable.

La aludida sonrió con culpa -¿Escuchas?. Me llaman por allí, ya voy-y…- y sin agregar más se alejó a otra parte de la fiesta donde varias parejas bailaban al estridente ritmo del _rock_.

Misty suspiró con aire resignado al ver como la grácil muchacha se escabullía por un rincón. Dejó la copa que estaba bebiendo a medias, y se mentalizó en seguir persiguiendo su objetivo. Tenía un pequeño monto de dinero ya en su poder, y corría esa hora de la noche donde los bríos alcanzaban su mayor punto, y donde todo parecía fácilmente alcanzable. Sabía que disfrutaba de una caprichosa suerte de principiante y… debía explotarla al máximo.

Caminó sin rumbo por entre las mesas de los demás jugadores, buscando a su presa señalada. La vio a lo lejos en el mismo lugar que compartiera antes. De pronto sus ojos se encontraron, él estaba mirándola con una expresión difícil de interpretar. Su mirada era profunda, oscura, y la mueca sensual de sus labios, rimaba con el gesto imperceptible que le hizo con los dedos para que se acercara.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó majestuosa a él, con ese andar innato que eclipsaba a la mayoría de los hombres, sello indiscutido de la familia Waterflower.

- ¿Disfrutando sin mí caballeros?- interrumpió con una sonrisa, aproximándose a un lado de la mesa, inclinándose levemente sobre Ritchie, en tanto entornaba sus largas pestañas y hacía un gesto sutil hacia quien comandaba el grupo. Los hombres restantes la observaron con obvio agrado

- Pensamos que se había marchado _Lady _Eva- respondió Lance finalmente estirando una esquina de sus labios en una sonrisa intencionada. A su lado Ritchie estaba terriblemente sonrojado para variar, y se había quedado tieso tras sentir el aliento tibio de la joven en su cuello.

- Aquí estoy- ella finalmente se incorporó dándole alivio al incómodo muchacho castaño -¿Puedo participar de la siguiente partida?

- Desde luego- la voz de Lance salió ronca al contestar, se puso de pie y corrió la silla vacía a su costado para que ella tomara asiento. Inclinándose, le rozó los hombros a conciencia en una invisible caricia, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Misty hizo como si no lo notara.

- Muchas gracias señor presidente- le devolvió con un asentimiento de sus pestañas -¿Siguiente mano?

- Yo…- Ritchie finalmente habló tras aclararse ruidosamente la garganta y esperando que Lance volviera a sentarse. Repartió los naipes mientras todos colocaban fichas en el centro de la mesa -Apuestas fuertes…- comentó distraído mirando a la joven mujer que nerviosamente se mordía el labio inferior en un gesto de lo más provocativo.

Pero Misty no estaba en pleno juego de seducción, sino que debatía consigo por si debía apostar fuerte o no. No poseía buenas cartas, y eso sin mencionar que el monto colocado frente a ella era una suma importante. En otras palabras, si lo ganaba serviría para cerrarle la boca a Lance ahora y siempre.

Esa idea fue la que la obligó a tomar su pequeña fortuna y colocarla prolijamente junto a las demás apuestas. Tres pares de ojos la miraron con asombro.

- ¿Estas segura?- Lance le preguntó con voz suave sonriendo, un dejo de duda en su voz. El joven disfrazado de bufón también la miró incrédulo.

Ella miró a sus compañeros y sintió un vacío extraño en su estómago. El corazón le latió con agitación. Era una decisión arriesgada, si perdía el juego estaba acabada.

- ¿Estás completamente segura?- Lance reiteró acercándose, y ella pudo ver el deseo latente en esos ojos.

- Si…- declaró débilmente, más para convencerse a si misma que a los demás.

- Espero sepas lo que haces…- apenas oyó el susurro que el presidente le dedicó. Advirtió la caricia que este le hizo en la mejilla al colocar una carta sobre la mesa, y de pronto todo sucedió tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de entender.

En menos de un segundo se encontró de pie, cubriéndose la boca para ahogar el grito de horror que lanzó al ver a Ash -y casi se había olvidado de él- quien salido de la nada le daba un puñetazo certero a Lance. La escena transcurrió demasiado rápido, la mesa se corrió a un lado, y todos se aprestaron a auxiliar al Presidente de la Liga Pokemon que yacía sentado en el suelo con la sangre corriéndole por el mentón. Misty se volvió a mirar a Ash cuyo rostro estaba serio, las venas de su cuello se marcaban al máximo como si estuviera conteniéndose, y sus ojos brillaban amenazantes. De pronto le devolvió el gesto y la tomó de la mano. La acción brusca hizo que se tambaleara contra él.

- La dama aquí presente ya se retira.

Ella quiso protestar, negarse, pero no le salía palabra. Todavía estaba intentando procesar lo que había pasado. Lance desde el suelo se cubría la nariz y la miraba como si esperaba que hiciera algo.

- Pero Ash ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Ritchie le gritó intentando acercarse, pero el nombrado retrocedió arrastrando a la muchacha consigo.

- Ash…- el presidente murmuró desde su lugar, su voz adolorida. Con la ayuda del otro jugador se puso de pie -¿Qué ocurre contigo…?

La fiesta a estas alturas no se había interrumpido del todo, solo de las mesas contiguas sus ocupante observaban todo con obvio interés morboso. El resto seguía divirtiéndose bajo la música que a esa hora de la noche sonaba estrepitosamente desde la sala contigua, y que gracias al bullicio había opacado todo.

- Ash…

- Como dije, Misty se retira.

- Ella acaba de hacer su apuesta, si se marcha ahora perderá todo lo que ha ganado…- dijo Lance con gran esfuerzo.

Aquello sacó del entumecimiento a la joven. Pese a que había sido fantástico lo que Ash había hecho al noquear a Lance… no podía darse el lujo de perder lo poco que había conseguido. No. No podía perderlo. Debía continuar hasta las últimas consecuencias, y eso incluía ponerse del lado del repugnante presidente.

- Hagan lo que deseen con ese dinero. Misty ya no lo necesita- la voz seria, firme de Ash volvió a silenciarla momentáneamente.

Lance mostró una sonrisa conocedora que dada su situación actual era un espectáculo bastante desagradable-¿Estas completamente seguro de que _no _lo necesita?

Misty sintió que se ponía pálida. ¡Él lo sabía! ¡Sabía de su plan para esa noche…! ¿Pero cómo…?. Acaso había sido tan obvia. Sintió deseos de llorar, de gritar. ¿Cómo aquel ser podía estar tan tranquilo viendo como perdía su hogar…? ¿Acaso no le removía ni un pelo?. Él, que debía ser apoyo y contención para todos los que estaban bajo su amparo en la Liga Pokemon.

- La señorita Waterflower se retira del… juego, y no le importa el destino que impongan a su dinero. Ella ya no lo necesita.

- Si así lo deseas…- se limpió un hilillo de sangre que le bajó de la nariz -Te has dejado arrastrar por una mujerzuela que alquila su cuerpo por una jugosa suma y…

Misty hubo de detener a Ash nuevamente cuando hizo ademán de lanzarse sobre Lance otra vez. Ella lo frenó trabajosamente, su rostro lleno de lastimosa negación y… vergüenza. Parecía tan pequeña mientras lo agarraba del brazo y de la cintura impidiendo que se moviera.

Y Ash entendió. Soltó un respingo como auto imponiéndose sosiego.

- Así lo deseamos- respondió con voz inerte, deshaciendo el agarre femenino para cubrirla con sus propios brazos y afianzarla a su cuerpo. Todo con delicadeza -No puedes haberlo dicho mejor Lance. Y eso es lo que he hecho. Por una noche ella será mía.

Sin decir más dio la espalda a los atónitos espectadores y se llevó a la confundida joven consigo. Brock venía acercándose a ellos con semblante preocupado.

- ¿Está todo listo?

- Sí- respondió el criador -Tu auto está preparado y ya di instrucciones de que te dejen salir inmediatamente.

- ¿Ella no ha traído abrigo?

- Pues…- Brock miró a la aturdida joven -Si trajo pero no sé donde haya quedado.

Ash suspiró y soltándola se quitó la sotana para luego dejarla caer en los hombros de la joven, cubriendo así gran parte de su cuerpo semi desnudo. Con eso Misty pareció despertar del trance. Palpó el manto que la cubría y observó al joven de pelo negro que se había quedado en camiseta.

- ¿Ash…?

- No sé que demonios intentabas hacer con ese dinero, pero yo te daré todo el que necesites- le informó con tono apretado y sin mirarla- A cambio pasarás esta noche conmigo como estaba pactado, te guste o no.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas. Era como si todo aquello la superara en creces: el lugar, los problemas que envolvían al gimnasio, la fiesta, su disfraz, y el odioso papel que le tocaba desempeñar en ese teatro…

¿Qué más le quedaba por perder cuando había perdido todo?

Asintió sin mediar palabra, mordiéndose el labio para evitar que se largara a llorar como una niña pequeña, siguió al alto joven a través del salón hasta las enormes puertas que se abrieron ante ellos. Brock la observaba con inquietud pese a que no le dijo palabra, pero le sonrió débilmente como infundiéndole valor cuando finalmente las pesadas puertas se cerraron tras ellos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Nota!_

_Siii! Finalmente lo terminé! Este capitulo fue literalmente un parto para mi, debía estar online el 18 del corriente, pero por varios asuntos me demoré._

_Bueno, este es un pequeño obsequio dedicado a Uds por soportarme 10 años en el fandom: Gracias! Muchas gracias por tanto cariño, paciencia, y amistad recibido a lo largo de todo este tiempo :D_

_Creo que queda 1 capitulo más para prolongar la agonía, y ese si Dios quiere verá la luz en Diciembre. Espero que les haya gustado, me quedaron algunas cosas fuera del alcance es que si no, no llegaba a actualizar ¡Perdonen!_

_Dedicado a mi amiga Agus Aurane (L) por su cumple el pasado 09/11 tarde pero seguro amiga! Gracias por bancarme y leerme desde tiempos antiguos! xDDD_

_Bueno seguimos la actualización del mes con Malentendidos III y el ABC la semana próxima!_

_Gracias otra vez por leer y enviar reviews!_

_Saludos, cariños y abrazos: Sumi Chan_

_Pd: Belen gracias! No sé si me lees por aquí pero no quería dejar pasar este momento para agradecer tu apoyo, palabras y fan arts hermosos que siempre llegan en el momento justo. Gracias! Eres genial ^^ (Y en dic viene tu regalo, I promise)_


	6. La manzana de la discordia

.

_Juego de Poder_

.

_Capitulo 6_

_- La manzana de la discordia-_

- No entiendo que diablos le ha pasado a Ash- Ritchie decía colocando una compresa de hielo en la nariz de su superior. Esta tenía la cabeza apoyada en el borde del sillón en el que estaba sentado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo, pero no era verdad, estaba despierto y más que consciente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- Lo ha cegado esa mujer.

- ¿Quién? ¿Misty?

Se oyeron unos pasos anunciando que alguien se agregaba a la escena.

- Oye Ritchie- sonó la autoritaria voz de Bruno, también estaba vestido a la usanza griega, llevaba una corona de hojas en la cabeza y un largo manto púrpura -Ve a ver porque Brock se tarda tanto en localizar un maldito doctor.

El aludido no se dejó repetir la orden, y se alejó casi corriendo en busca de su amigo. Cerrando la puerta del despacho, el lugar tranquilo donde estaban, para volver momentáneamente a la fiesta la cual seguía como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

- Hice que el niño se fuera porque hay algo importante que debo decirte y que olvidé mencionar antes. No sé porque se me ocurrió que quizás tendría que ver con la reacción de tu…pupilo.

- Habla.

- Alguien estuvo estos días merodeando en los ficheros antiguos, buscando toda la información posible sobre el gimnasio de Cerulean City.

Hubo una ligera pausa en la que Lance decidía como tomar aquello.

- Al parecer tu secretaria dio el consentimiento para que se hiciera una copia de cada uno de los informes encontrados.

- ¿Te refieres a esos ficheros que están en el subsuelo?

Bruno asintió lentamente. Lance se había quitado la compresa de hielo de la nariz, esta había dejado de sangrar pero tenía un aspecto horrible; estaba ligeramente inflamada, de un color violáceo. Y le costaba respirar.

Soltó una maldición entre dientes.

- Sin embargo no fue Ash quien hizo todo eso. Las órdenes salieron directamente de él, pero quien se ocupó de recolectar toda la información del gimnasio fue Ritchie.

- ¡Ese imbecil!

- ¿Qué pudo haber descubierto para que se pusiera así?

Lance no contestó, el malestar que le provocaba el dolor, sumado a la rabia que sentía hacía que su mente no pensara con inteligencia.

- No es nada importante, detalles legales y demás- cerró los ojos indicándole a su interlocutor que no deseaba seguir hablando. Sabía que por más que Ash tuviera esos papeles burocráticos en su poder, los documentos lo protegían. Ellos representaban la coartada perfecta; nadie diría que esos documentos fueron alterados, falseados, o manipulados adrede para tener a la joven líder donde quería.

No había forma de probar nada…

- Ya llamamos a la ambulancia -la voz de Brock interrumpió los pensamientos del presidente -Mientras tanto deja que Joy te revise y te haga las primeras curaciones.

Lance abrió los ojos notando a una de las enfermeras Pokemon inclinada ante él con expresión preocupada, vestía de azul y era curioso no verla con su usual uniforme. Le hizo un gesto de que procediera.

Luego de varios minutos, la muchacha de pelo rosado se enderezó, se quitó los guantes y se volvió a Brock.

- A simple vista parece algo más que una contusión…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No quiero sonar demasiado precipitada, pero parece una fractura simple.

Lance soltó una maldición con tanta vehemencia, que hizo que el impulso le valiera una nueva oleada de dolor.

- Es solo mi opinión- se excusó la pobre muchacha retrocediendo con gesto alarmado.

- Descuida Joy, gracias por la ayuda- Brock la despidió con una palmada cariñosa en el hombro. Esperó que la chica desapareciera y cerrara la puerta tras si - ¿Cómo te sientes Lance?

- ¿A pesar de tener el tabique fracturado te refieres?- contestó con ironía - Estoy estupendo, debería darle las gracias a tu amigo ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué diablos le pasó a Ash?- Ritchie prosiguió poniendo una mano en el hombro del presidente a modo de contención.

Este tuvo el impulso de quitársela de allí.

- Eso mismo deseo saber yo- Bruno se masajeó el mentón mirando a los otros.

- Perdió la cabeza por una put…- empezó Lance.

- ¡Oye, cuidado con lo que estas a punto de decir!- Brock se le acercó con un gesto tal que hizo que se detuviera abruptamente.

Miró al anfitrión con desden, la ira marcada en sus ojos de rubí -¿Así que… también estas de su lado?

Brock se recompuso, no le fue fácil tragarse el resentimiento que ese hombre le provocaba, con gusto terminaría de quebrarle la nariz, pero estaba seguro que no le correspondía a él hacer eso. Conociendo a su amigo menor, no descansaría hasta encontrar toda la verdad, y aunque solo era el comienzo, estaba seguro que haría que el culpable pagara por cada uno de sus crímenes.

Ese pensamiento hizo que soltara un suspiro y se alejara los pasos que lo habían acercado a Lance.

- No sé porque Ash actuó de esa forma -dijo al aire moviendo la mano mientras hablaba -Pero si entiendo que habrá una razón muy poderosa tras sus acciones…y yo lo apoyo.

Bruno y Ritchie alzaron una ceja tras sus palabras.

Lance tan solo lo miró fríamente, su mandíbula tensa.

Y al joven líder y criador no se le pasó por alto el leve estremecimiento que hizo presa de los hombros anchos del actual presidente.

Aunque quizás luego de que Ash descubriera _todo _ni siquiera tendría el derecho a seguir portando ese titulo…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El viaje fue hecho en un tortuoso silencio. Las veces que ella reunió valor para observar al alto joven, lo encontró con el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula tensa con la vista fija permanentemente al frente al camino que hacían.

Misty hacía rato que ya no decía nada. Se mantenía entregada, vencida, resignada a toda esa situación. Ya no le importaba lo que Ash pensara de ella, ni de su proceder. Había perdido ya todo lo que le importaba en la vida, pues estaba segura que tras los últimos acontecimientos de la noche, el que pudiera recuperar el gimnasio se había convertido de pronto en un sueño trunco.

Así que ¿Qué más daba lo que hicieran con ella y su cuerpo?

En algún momento debió de quedarse dormida pues cuando despertó lo hizo con la sensación de que alguien estaba muy cerca de ella observándola. Y eso no podía ser más cierto, Ash en persona se encontraba inclinado a pocos centímetros de su rostro. El vehículo ya completamente detenido.

- Estaba por despertarte- le dijo el joven sin entonación e incorporándose de inmediato a su asiento -Ya hemos llegado.

Misty salió de su aturdimiento, para luego descender del auto lo más rápido que sus entumecidas extremidades se lo permitieron. Volvió a cubrirse con el manto que antes le perteneciera a él, y observó el lugar con obvio interés: un lujoso edificio de apartamentos que se recortaba ante el cielo nocturno con su fachada imponente.

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada toda la noche?- Ash estaba junto a la entrada donde un hombre serio de uniforme procedía a abrirle la puerta principal.

Avergonzada, la muchacha se apresuró a reunirse con él sin proferir palabra, maldiciendo su momentáneo lapso de distracción.

- Buenas noches señor- le saludó el portero con educación y rostro inexpresivo, mientras dirigía por lo bajo una mirada de desaprobación a Misty. Seguramente el maquillaje dramático y cargado de su rostro, el cual momentáneamente había olvidado, sumado a las sutiles transparencias que el manto no alcanzaba a tapar, le deba una idea bastante errada de lo que ella era.

O quizás Ash Ketchum había llevado demasiadas bellezas a ese lugar, y una pobre líder de gimnasio pokémon estaba bajo estándares inferiores…

Misty se encogió débilmente de hombros y lo siguió. Adentro del edificio todo era lujoso y frívolo. Paredes blancas, adornos y cuadros enormes en negro y colorado. Suelos de mármol impecables. Largas alfombras persas, costosas, con un complicado diseño que reproducía los tonos sobrios e impersonales de toda la decoración.

Atravesó el pasillo en igual silencio hasta el elevador, sin poder levantar la vista. De pronto la perspectiva actual la golpeó de tal forma que un nervioso espasmo, seguido de un extraño entumecimiento hizo presa de ella. Apretó las manos contra el pecho, bajo la capa, mientras su cabeza no cesaba de trabajar.

Y sintió miedo.

En un primer momento no le había importado, pero ahora que el momento estaba acercándose con rapidez no cesaban de atormentarla miles de interrogantes; ¿de verdad se entregaría a los brazos de aquel hombre frío que la precedía? ¿Aceptaría a pasar la noche en un lecho donde sabía jamás sería amada? ¿Se arrepentiría alguna vez de compartir algo tan íntimo con él…?

Se mordió el labio y sus hombros lentamente se encogieron cuando las puertas metálicas se abrieron frente a ellos. Recién ahí levantó la vista y para su desconcierto encontró la mirada oscura del joven clavada en ella. Se la sostuvo solo por unos pocos segundos antes de mover la cabeza centrando la atención en algo, cualquier cosa fuera de él.

Ash le hizo un gesto imperceptible de que se adelantara. Y así lo hizo.

El lugar que la recibió era en extremo lujoso y moderno, afín al edificio por supuesto. Todo era acorde a él; caro, perfecto. Único. La elección de muebles hablaba de alguien moderno, adicto a la comodidad y al lujo.

- Ponte cómoda.

La voz grave dicha a su espalda le hizo pegar un pequeño sobresalto, y se quedó inmóvil, algo azorada en medio de la sala, no sabiendo que hacer.

Oyó los pasos de Ash, y se giró, pero la silueta del joven se perdía por un largo pasillo dentro de la casa.

Se mantuvo tiesa, con la respiración levemente agitada hasta que él volvió.

- Ven.

Le dijo sin entonación, haciéndole un gesto para que lo siguiera. Misty así lo hizo contando silenciosamente los pasos hasta la nueva habitación que reconoció como una alcoba. Una alcoba inmensa y ostentosa pintada de gris perla. Una cama tamaño _King _estaba en el medio frente a un ventanal que abarcaba casi todo el muro, rodeada de muebles finos a tono.

Misty observó su reflejo en el espejo que colgaba a un lado de la pared. Tenía los ojos brillantes, las mejillas levemente encendidas. Y su cabello era un completo caos, con razón el portero la había mirado de esa forma al entrar, su apariencia en total le parecía un completo desastre.

Por el mismo espejo vio que el joven le daba la espalda, mientras parecía buscar algo en el closed. Volvió a mirarse a si misma y se deshizo de la capa, y aunque estaba preparada, la sugerente desnudez de su cuerpo la sorprendió horriblemente.

Se mordió el labio avergonzada desviando la vista de su propia imagen, y se giró soltando un sonoro suspiro que obligó a que Ash finalmente se diera la vuelta y la viera…

En el preciso en que Misty procedía a quitarse el vestido sin mayor preámbulo, dejándolo caer sobre el suelo.

- ¡¿Qué haces?!- le gritó el joven tomándola de los hombros, dándole una breve ojeada a su cuerpo antes de centrar caballerosamente la atención en su rostro encendido.

- Bueno, tenemos que hacerlo ¿cierto?- le respondió con voz inerte -Solo acelero un poco las cosas.

- ¿Perdón?- él arqueó una ceja acompañando la pregunta.

- No te queda bien hacerte el tímido, Ash- rió nerviosa notando que las manos masculinas seguían sosteniendo sus hombros, y ni siquiera habían hecho ademán de descender por su piel -Estoy hablando de… del servicio por el cual pagaste… ¿Recuerdas?

Los ojos castaños del joven se endurecieron notablemente. Desvió la atención de ella para tomar un juego de prendas, las cuales había sacado antes del mueble, y se las extendió sin mirarla.

- Vístete. Dormirás aquí. Mañana te dejaré un cheque en blanco para que lo llenes con la cantidad que necesites. Buenas noches- y tras decir eso salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras si.

Misty salió del estupor en el que se había quedado tras el _sutil _rechazo. Recogió su vestido y la capa del suelo y los depositó en una silla. Tomó las prendas que Ash le había dejado y las observó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas; era un juego de piyama.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Abrió el grifo del agua y llenó un vaso que acaba de sacar del mueble. Le dio algunos sorbos insípidos antes de resoplar ruidosamente y volcar con fastidio todo el líquido en la pileta. Si ni siquiera se encontraba sediento, no entendía porque acababa de hacer semejante tontería.

Quizás se debía al ligero estremecimiento que acompañaba sus manos al recordar la escena ocurrida dentro de su habitación, la mirada asustada que anidaba en los húmedos ojos verdes de Misty, el temblor de sus labios, y hasta el modo vehemente en que se quitó el vestido escondiendo su pudor, para sacrificarse en un juego que ahora le parecía absurdo. Decidió no poner mayor énfasis en eso, la última imagen era bastante perturbadora como para recordarla... Se masajeó el cabello por inercia, y caminó hacia un costado de la mesada inmaculada de mármol y tomó el teléfono, marcó el número y esperó a que lo atendieran.

_- Ash -_le respondió la conocida voz masculina.

- ¿Cómo está, Brock?- suspiró ruidosamente intentando concentrarse.

_- El doctor acaba de corroborar que tiene el tabique fracturado…_

Pese a la situación Ash soltó una carcajada sardónica -Se lo tiene bien merecido, y me alegro. ¿Están operándolo?

_- Todavía no. El doctor dijo que tendría que esperar a que se desinflame un poco para intervenirlo. Para su mala suerte pasará varias semanas con la nariz torcida- _otra vez la risa de Ash se hizo evidente. Seguramente su amigo coincidía en el martirio que eso representaba para Lance, pues dicho hecho era casi como un azote a su conocida vanidad. Él siempre se jactó de ser apuesto y bien parecido… aunque por un buen tiempo, esas iban a ser cualidades que no le iban a servir de mucho. Brock se aclaró la garganta _- Sé que no tengo derecho a preguntar pero, ¿Qué diablos pasó contigo? Hasta hace unas horas atrás defendías con tu vida al hombre al que acabas de quebrarle la nariz, y sin embargo Misty…_

Ash suspiró audiblemente -Es largo de explicar por teléfono, pero solo me resta decirte algo amigo: perdón, tenías razón en todo, como siempre. Y lamento no haberte escuchado antes, merecía todas y cada una de tus palabras, y hasta merecía que me dieras un buen azote por idiota…

_- Ya está bien, Ash- _lo interrumpió Brock, en su tono de voz se notaba la incomodidad que sentía ante las disculpas sinceras de su amigo _-Solo me interesa saber algo en especial… Misty es como mi hermana y no toleraría, ni te perdonaría jamás si le haces algo en contra de su voluntad…_

- De ningún modo haría algo tan bajo como eso.

La pausa del otro lado siguió, indicando que el que oía no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esa respuesta y esperaba que siguiera hablando.

- Está descansando en mi habitación- agregó Ash en un murmullo -No ocurrió nada, descuida.

_- ¡Malentiendes todo! No es eso a lo que me refiero, en estos momentos ella está muy susceptible y no quiero que la lastimes._

- Y no lo haré.

_- Más sin embargo, si la situación se presta a que se… entiendan, no la desaproveches con alguna tontería de las tuyas…_

Las mejillas del joven que sostenía el teléfono pegado a su oído, lentamente se encendieron de color. Asintió aturdido -Lo sé.

_- No dejes que los rencores pasados vengan al presente._

- Sí…

_- Y tampoco…_

- ¡Ya Brock, es bastante incómodo mantener este tipo de conversación contigo!- se rascó la nuca exaltado.

_- Está bien - _su interlocutor soltó una ligera risa del otro lado de la línea -_¿Puedo cambiarte de tema?_

- Desde luego.

_- ¿Planeas tomar acciones legales contra Lance?_

El tono de voz grave empleado por el criador hizo que Ash dejara de sonreír y cambiara la postura -Por supuesto, creo que cuento con suficientes pruebas en mi poder como para iniciar una investigación.

_- ¿Pruebas?_

- Sí.

Hubo un corto periodo de silencio _- ¿Quieres que me encargue de contactar un bufete de abogados que nada tenga que ver con la Liga Pokémon?_

- Harías eso por mí.

_- Desde ya. Cualquier cosa con tal de que Lance pague cada uno de los daños que provocó._

- Algo me dice que estas al corriente de muchas otras cosas que desconozco.

_- Misty es quien sabe más, Ash. Debes dejar que hable, escúchala y… compréndela ¿si?_

- Está bien.

_- Y ahora debo dejarte, a pesar de todo, la fiesta aquí continua como si nada hubiera pasado…_

Ash rió -Disfruta del evento Brock, te lo has ganado con todas las de la ley.

_- Sin embargo, luego de saber todo lo que Lance ha hecho, siento que ese dinero que invirtió en el gimnasio es mal habido y…_

- No pienses en eso. Es tuyo- Ash declaró firmemente -Piensa que es un préstamo mío.

_- Pero…_

- Brock, ya no tiene importancia, con todo lo que él ha hecho ya no podrá tocar un centavo nunca más. Ve y disfruta de tu fiesta, te lo mereces.

_- Iba a pedirte que hicieras las pases con Mist. Escúchala, tiene una carga muy pesada sobre los hombros. Buenas noches._

- Buenas noches.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Apenas dejó el teléfono sobre la superficie de la mesada de mármol supo que no estaba solo. Y al parecer su invitada llevaba largo rato allí, el suficiente como para que oyera todo lo que había hablado con Brock.

- Creo haber sido muy claro al decir que te quedaras en esa habitación- dijo sin volverse.

Los pasos se le acercaron, más sin embargo mantuvo una distancia prudencial.

- ¿De verdad tienes… tienes pruebas…?- preguntó con una voz muy pequeña.

Ash se giró finalmente a verla. Gracias a Dios estaba usando la parte superior de su piyama; una camisa amplia de color verde agua, cuyo ruedo a la pelirroja le llegaba por la mitad de los muslos. Pero prefirió no pensar en eso. Le mantuvo la vista por varios segundos.

- Si las tengo.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Primero dime para que necesitas el dinero- habló con firmeza -¿Vas a vender el gimnasio?

- ¿Qué? ¡No!

- Entonces…

Misty movió la cabeza de un lado al otro como negándose a si misma, apretó los puños a los lados de su cuerpo -No puedo decirlo.

Ash suspiró frustrado -Esta bien- dijo de un modo casi cortante -Te daré el cheque ahora, y olvidaremos todo- pero ni siquiera esperó a que ella le respondiera. Hizo ademán de moverse hacia la derecha, para ir a su pequeño despacho, cuando el par de delgados brazos femeninos se aferró a su cintura con fuerza haciendo que se quedara inmóvil y tieso. Quiso separarse inmediatamente, pero el agarre a su cuerpo se volvió más profundo y desesperado.

- Misty…- terció sin entonación, no atreviéndose a hacer movimiento alguno.

La joven apoyó la mejilla contra su espalda, notando que el corazón le galopaba ruidosamente. Apretó las manos en torno a él -Ash…

- No es esto lo que quiero, al menos no así… Y olvida todo lo que dije en la fiesta, fue una gran tontería- dijo con voz suave, notando que un leve estremecimiento recorría el cuerpo de la muchacha -No sé que es lo que Lance ha hecho contigo, pero esta no es la imagen del recuerdo que tengo de mi mejor amiga…

Los ojos de Misty se llenaron lentamente de lágrimas.

- Y lamentablemente sigo sin poder reconocerla en ti…

La humedad en sus ojos encontró una rápida vía de escape. Reprimió un sollozo. El gesto hizo que Ash se girara con suavidad y rodeara el cuerpo de la muchacha atrayéndola a su pecho.

- Cuéntame Misty, confía en mí- dijo con voz suave.

El pedido hizo que el nudo de llanto que llevaba acumulado en la garganta se ciñera haciéndole imposible el seguir conteniéndolo. Se estremeció sin remedio.

- No quiero…- empezó -No quiero perder el gimnasio… Sino consigo todo el dinero para pagar sus deudas no podré abrirlo nunca más… Es una suma imposible de juntar, y por años he tratado…- se mordió el labio y se secó las lágrimas que bañaban ahora su rostro. Continuó - Es una situación irreversible y Lance se niega a extender una prorroga…

- Tranquila- dijo intensificando el abrazo. Deslizó la mano por su cabello en una caricia reconfortante.

Pero Misty prosiguió, sentía que algo había abierto un afluente en su interior y no lo podía detener.

- Él se ha… aprovechado de mí de todas las formas posibles… Durante todos estos años él…

Ash se puso tenso - Lance.

Ella asintió -Me ha puesto entre la espada y la pared en cuanto al gimnasio… no solo respecto a la deuda, sino al modo en que quiere saldarla… _conmigo_…

Algo dicho en aquel tono de voz apretado, hizo que Ash finalmente entendiera, y casi deseó no haberlo hecho; la cólera que repentinamente sintió nubló todos sus pensamientos de ser razonable. Pues sus palabras confirmaban lo que había oído de esa charla entre Bruno y Lance. Y la frase dicha por este: _'llevo tiempo tras sus huellas…' _ hablaba de la bajeza de hombre en la que se había convertido. Suspiró para calmarse, se dijo que tenía que aprender a controlar sus emociones, no solo por él mismo, sino por la muchacha que inconscientemente protegía entre sus brazos.

- Él es el responsable de todo.

No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación; Misty asintió y volvió a esconder la cara en su pecho, sentía vergüenza de que el joven la viera así, con el rostro demacrado de lágrimas. Sabía que entendía poco y nada de lo que le había dicho. Pero repentinamente se encontraba más aliviada de haberse desahogado.

Sin embargo fallaba en algo; Ash entendía, no mucho por supuesto; pero los pocos recuerdos que guardaba durante esos seis años, sumado a los últimos encuentros de ambos, y a la conversación que había oído oculto entre las sombras entre sus dos superiores formaban un rompecabezas que encajaba a la perfección. Y se odió por ser tan malditamente _lento_. Por no entender cuando debía. Por no escuchar a sus amigos; a Brock, a Duplica, a Gary… por haber desconfiado de todos ellos.

Y lo que era aún peor, porque él mismo se había auto recluido en su propio mundo, excluyendo cualquier recuerdo de la pelirroja. Erradicándola completamente de su vida. Y mientras él hacía eso, ella se quedaba sin hogar por una serie de malentendidos que bien pudo haber enmendado en persona.

Y recordaba al responsable de ese desastre, y la leve calma que había conseguido se evaporaba como agua. ¡Que estúpido! ¡Que ingenuo había sido! Al creerle, al dejar que él se hiciera cargo de la manutención de los gimnasios, cuando era parte de su responsabilidad, y Ash ilusamente pensaba que su superior lo hacia para aliviarle el trabajo… Recordaba sus palabras luego de la fiesta de su nombramiento tras de que Misty lo hubiera rechazado, había sonado como un amigo verdadero diciéndole que debía olvidarla, que había muchas otras mujeres, que de ahí en más debía enfocarse en su carrera que mucha satisfacción le traería… y había estado para él sembrando las primeras semillas de la discordia.

Reprimió una mueca repulsiva, y otra vez se ordenó tranquilizarse. Afianzó con más fuerza el cuerpo de la muchacha contra el suyo, y habló solemnemente:

- No dejaré que Lance te ponga un dedo encima. Ni a ti ni al gimnasio, tienes mi palabra.

Misty finalmente rompió a llorar. Había esperado por tanto tiempo que alguien le dijera eso que el llanto a esas alturas era imposible de contener. Cataratas y cataratas de lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas mientras intentaba por todos los medios tranquilizarse.

Ash la meció enternecido, sintiendo que sus propios ojos se humedecían oyendo los sollozos desesperados que la joven emitía y los espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo. Acarició su espalda y cabello con suavidad diciéndole palabras reconfortantes, las que consideró necesarias para que se calmara. Pasaron varios minutos más, ella lentamente fue recomponiéndose, hasta que solo quedó pegada a él, quieta.

Sin duda el haber montado un espectáculo tan dramático en sus brazos, la había llenado de vergüenza. Pasó otro par de segundos en silencio cuando él notó que Misty lentamente se movía del lugar donde había escondido su cabeza. Había alzado su rostro y con sumo cuidado, poniéndose de puntillas lo besó en los labios. Ash ni siquiera la vio venir, advirtió el sabor de las lágrimas, y reaccionó tarde pese a que ese beso inocente lo había embrujado. Se interrumpió, rechazándola con suavidad.

- No tienes que hacer esto- le dijo con firmeza.

- Quiero hacerlo -replicó Misty. Sus mejillas aún estaban húmedas y sus ojos brillaban como esmeralda liquida -Permíteme hacerlo…- susurró y se desprendió los dos primeros botones de la bata del piyama. Ash la veía hacer, confundido -Esta es la respuesta que debí darte en aquella fiesta, hace tantos años ¿recuerdas…?

No la dejó terminar, tras eso fue Ash quien acortó la distancia mínima que los separaba y capturó los labios femeninos con desesperador ardor. Misty se sorprendió tanto como él de sus propias acciones, se permitió reír contra su boca, mientras sus manos inexpertas lo rodeaban del cuello y se rendía a sus caricias.

Y si bien al principio él conservaba alguna reserva, ella supo disolverla perfectamente con sus besos. La pasión que se mantuvo sellada en sus cuerpos por tanto tiempo se conservaba intacta, y en cuestión de segundos se había encendido, quebrando la prisión e incendiándolos de un modo primitivo y salvaje.

De pronto no bastaron unos simples besos, ni las caricias que se dedicaban el uno al otro. Necesitaban sentirse, tocarse. Quizás saber que aquello no era un sueño, sino algo real que de verdad estaba sucediendo aquí y ahora.

Una mano de Ash recorrió un lado de su cadera, y alcanzado el ruedo de la bata acarició la pierna de Misty por unos segundos para luego enlazarla con un práctico movimiento a su cintura. El mensaje fue fácilmente captado y en menos de un segundo, la joven se había dejado caer contra él, los brazos se perdían tras su cuello, y sus piernas se enlazaban fuertemente a la cintura masculina dejando que él se hiciera cargo del peso de ambos mientras se dirigían por el pasillo hacia la habitación.

Entonces, y solo entonces, la unión de sus cuerpos se convirtió en algo desesperado, inevitable. Y grandioso.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Misty despertó tarde en una habitación que no era la suya. Envuelta en las sabanas de seda de una enorme cama, completamente desnuda. Se quitó el cabello de los ojos y parpadeó ante la luz que entraba por la ventana abierta.

- Buenas tardes Mist- sonó una voz grave que ella reconoció de inmediato haciendo que se sonrojara atrozmente.

Volteó a verlo, acomodándose un poco el cabello desordenado. Ash estaba junto a la puerta que acababa de abrir, ya vestido y sonriendo con intención.

- Buenas… tardes- respondió insegura afianzando el mar de mantas a su alrededor. Se detuvo a mirarlo -¿Qué hora es?

- Pasa del medio día- dijo divertido ante su evidente pudor -¿Te levantas así almorzamos juntos?

- Claro- y lo observó con cierta confusión al notar que él seguía allí.

- Oh entiendo- sonrió al notar su bochorno -Te espero en la cocina- y salió.

Misty se cercioró de que él hubiera cerrado la puerta antes de salir de la comodidad de la cama. Se colocó la parte superior del piyama y se dirigió al baño.

Allí volvió a desvestirse. Frente a espejo advirtió que el maquillaje de sus ojos se había corrido desastrosamente, y de la serpiente que decoraba su brazo quedaba tan solo una acuarela abstracta. Abrió la llave de la ducha dejando que el agua tibia cayera sobre su cuerpo, lavando los últimos vestigios del disfraz.

En algún momento del baño se preguntó si lo ocurrido la noche anterior también se disolvería tan rápido como la espuma que lavaba su piel.

Porque pese a que habían mantenido un leve diálogo tras la pasión compartida, en ningún momento las pocas palabras que se dijeron habían apuntado a algo en concreto. Con pudor tuvo que reconocer que en esos momentos apenas tenía cabeza para pensar con coherencia. Sus pensamientos se centraban tan solo en el hombre que la acunaba contra si, en sus besos, caricias, en el sabor sublime de su piel. Y en lo tremendamente cuidadoso y delicado que fue con ella durante las veces que sus cuerpos se buscaron para saciarse durante esa noche. Lo cual sucedió en más de una oportunidad…

Sus ojos castaños la miraban con tanta ternura, con tanta paz. Que era imposible no rendirse, dejarse llevar y no pensar en nada que no fuera él.

Sin embargo, ahora que la luz del día echaba claridad en los hechos anteriores, sentía que esa realidad era como una inestable burbuja a punto disolverse.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Se presentó ante Ash media hora después con el cabello húmedo lleno de ondas, el rostro limpio libre de maquillaje, y usando tan solo la parte superior del bendito piyama.

Él arqueó una ceja al verla.

- Creí que te habías perdido.

- No- ella meneó la cabeza sonriendo avergonzada -Solo quería volver a ser yo.

Y así era. Con el rostro limpio parecía más pequeña, y más acorde a la muchacha que él recordaba, y por quien _siempre _albergó tibios sentimientos.

- Me gustas más así- dijo casi sin pensar. Y sus palabras hicieron que un adorable rubor subiera a las mejillas femeninas. Se obligó a dejar de mirarla, y prestó atención a lo que estaba terminando de cocinar -Espero te gusten los _spaghetti_ - y con gesto simple le indicó que tomara asiento, para luego depositar un plato lleno de pasta frente a ella.

Misty asintió sonriendo con timidez. Aguardó a que él tomara asiento para degustar la comida.

- Está delicioso.

- Gracias- contestó sinceramente.

Ambos terminaron de comer en silencio. Pero era un silencio cómodo y acorde al nuevo trato que empezaban a tener.

Ash se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta obligando a que ella centrara toda su atención en él.

- Mist…

- ¿Si?

- Estuve pensando toda la mañana en una forma de arreglar todo este…- carraspeó -Problema…- ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sus mejillas lentamente fueron perdiendo color -Y creo que tengo la solución perfecta para evitar que pierdas el gimnasio.

- Dime cual es.

Ash no respondió inmediatamente. Pareció pelear consigo por algunos segundos. Finalmente tras la pausa, le extendió un pequeño estuche en terciopelo oscuro -Lo compré esta mañana mientras dormías.

Misty lo miró sin entender, o tratando de no comprender el significado que encerraba aquello.

- ¿Ash?- arriesgó insegura.

- Cásate conmigo- le dijo sin rodeos -Si lo haces, el gimnasio contará con mi respaldo y protección. Y por supuesto Lance no será capaz de intervenir, aunque luego de todo lo que ha ocurrido, dudo que quiera meterse conmigo. No volverá a presionarte, ni a tocarte- lo último lo dijo con una seriedad inusual en él.

- ¡No tienes que hacer esto!- le respondió Misty riendo levemente -No necesitas auto sacrificarte…

Ash la silenció con un gesto casi ofendido -No es sacrificio. Deseo hacerlo- citó las mismas palabras que ella había usado la noche anterior. Repitió con voz suave -Quiero hacerlo.

Misty sacudió la cabeza, estaba algo aturdida.

- Es lo que iba a hacer en esa fiesta ¿recuerdas?- prosiguió -Si me decías que sí, iba a pedirte que te casaras conmigo… Lamentablemente, en ese entonces las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba.

- Pero Ash ¡Éramos tan pequeños! Y tan inexpertos…- volvió a reír nerviosamente.

- Sabes que me gustan las aventuras…- se puso de pie rodeando la mesa y se inclinó ante la joven -Y hace tiempo que deseo correr una aventura así contigo.

Misty le sostuvo la vista y le tocó la mejilla con una mano, mientras con la restante sostenía el estuche que aún no había abierto -Es una locura. Nos hemos desdeñado por años, Ash. Y somos como el agua y el aceite…

- ¿Eso que importa?- sostuvo la pequeña mano y la llevó a sus labios -Sin embargo, creo que a juzgar por los últimos acontecimientos, hay demasiada _química_ entre tú yo para intentarlo…- ella se sonrojó atrozmente -Vaya Mist, no creí que te echarías atrás ante un reto. Antes ni siquiera lo pensabas…

Las caricias que trazaba en su piel hicieron que se estremeciera sin remedio quedándose indefensa y con la mente en blanco. Pese a su rubor se mordió el labio con ansiedad - Esta no es una de esas aventuras que puedes abandonar a la mitad porque las cosas no salieron como tú las deseabas…

- Ni siquiera he considerado esa posibilidad- le quitó el estuche y lo abrió -¿Qué dices?

- Sigo pensando que es una locura…- observó el anillo de oro blanco, tan simple y hermoso a la vez, con esa diminuta e inmaculada perla de mar, y la situación le pareció tan irreal, que soltó un débil respingo -Espero no vayas a arrepentirte.

- Nunca- alzó la cabeza y antes de que ella lo hubiera previsto selló el acuerdo con un beso en los labios -Solo me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho antes- susurró contra ella, sintiendo que la muchacha se acercaba y le ofrecía su boca en entrega y rendición.

En menos de un segundo el anillo estuvo colocado en la mano de Misty, y esta era levantada en vilo por su reciente prometido, olvidando la comida, los platos sucios, y todo lo demás, para dirigirse a un lugar más íntimo envueltos en sus propios brazos, besos y caricias apasionadas, dispuestos a seguir con lo que habían empezado la noche anterior.

De momento nada más que eso importaba.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Nota:_

_He aquí mi pequeño regalo de Navidad para ustedes!_

_Gracias a todos los que leen este fic! Este se podría considerar como el capítulo final ^^ Solo resta el epílogo donde veremos resueltas las dudas que este capítulo no resolvió xDDD_

_Les deseo una muy Feliz navidad a todos! (sean creyentes o no) espero que lo disfruten en grande con sus seres amados!_

_Sumi Chan_


	7. El desafío de la serpiente

_Juego de Poder_

.

_Capitulo 7_

_El desafío de la serpiente_

El sol agonizante de la tarde iluminaba con sus rayos a la pareja que sentados en el suelo del balcón observaban la ciudad en silencio. Sin embargo no era un silencio incomodo provocado por la indiferencia o la apatía, sino que respondía a una quietud amistosa, algo que en común acuerdo había nacido entre ellos.

Misty subió las piernas y las abrazó con sus brazos, apoyó la barbilla en ellas y por un momento desvió la mirada del cielo que se teñía de naranjas y violetas para centrarlas en la enorme jarra de jugo de naranja, y en los altos vasos de vidrio que estaban colocados al lado. Por un instante sus pupilas seguían el movimiento de los hielos que bailoteaban derritiéndose en su vaso, cuando estos se quebraron al contacto del líquido, provocando un leve sonido semejante a un suave tintineo, supo que no podía quedar callada por más tiempo.

- Ash…- susurró girándose a él, quien estaba con la vista tranquila dirigida al frente, disfrutando lo que veía. Se giró a verla conservando la expresión pacifica.

-¿Qué ocurre Mist?

- Quiero hablar contigo.

- Estamos hablando ahora.

- No- se giró con cierta frustración - Hablar de todo…

- ¿Todo?- refirió sin entender.

- _Todo_ - ella asintió con énfasis.

- No es necesario- le tomó la mano que guardaba el anillo de compromiso. Le dio un ligero apretón

- Es necesario para mí.

- Mist…

- Quiero desahogarme, lo necesito.

- Yo confío en ti.

- ¿Pese a los rumores?

Se refería a la sarta de habladurías que rondaba el paradero de ambos desde la fiesta en Pewter City. A nadie se le había escapado el hecho de que esa noche la _señorita _Waterflower se había marchado con el maestro Ash Ketchum, y por varios días no se supo nada de ellos. Finalmente cuando volvieron a mostrarse al publico -cuatro días después- lo hicieron juntos, y reconociendo frente a todos la relación que tenían. La noticia fue tomada con escepticismo, pues dos personas que no se habían visto por espacio de seis años no podían estar juntos y comprometidos de la noche a la mañana. Había una extraña jugarreta detrás de todo. Y considerando la _reputación_ de Misty, lo más lógico de pensar era que ella había engatusado al maestro para tenerlo comiendo de su mano. Después de todo Ash era considerado uno de los solteros más ricos y apuestos de todo Kanto, después de Lance.

El joven al principio había tomado con humor los primeros chismes, luego había reído cuando alguien le mencionó que debía cuidar su cuenta bancaria de las pelirrojas astutas, luego cuando un periodista calificó de _oportunista _a su prometida, el hecho dejó de parecerle risible. Desde entonces dejaron de mostrase en público y cada vez él parecía volverse más callado y meditabundo.

A Misty aquellos duros calificativos no le habían importado, pero ahora que la pasión que los incendiara esa noche se hubo mitigado un poco, y luego de que los sentimientos tomaran un carril familiar y conocido, comprendía lo precipitado de sus acciones. Ellos ya no eran los mismos.

Pese a que el amor que sentía por él se mantenía intacto.

Realmente no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había pasado, pero comprendía que quizás a él no le ocurriera lo mismo. Y eso podía juzgarlo por los largos periodos de silencio que los acompañaban cuando estaban juntos.

Misty casi estaba esperando que él terminara con el acuerdo que los mantenía juntos. Esa propuesta de matrimonio que no era otra cosa más que el alocado impulso de alguien que se creía en deuda por haberse acostado con su mejor amiga…

- ¿Me creerás pese a los rumores?- agregó con voz queda.

Ash no entendía porque sacaba a colación un tema que para él estaba acabado. Pero deseaba complacerla en todo, por lo que asintió con un gesto.

- ¿De que quieres hablar?

- De tu fiesta de nombramiento.

Él arqueó las cejas con rapidez -¿Por qué deseas hablar de algo que pasó hace tanto?

- Pues por esa misma razón. Nunca hemos conversado de lo que ocurrió allí.

- Quizás porque es algo que ya no tiene importancia…

- Pero si la tiene. Al menos para mi- lo miró a los ojos con tristeza -Mi intención no era rechazarte en esa ocasión Ash.

- Ciertamente se sintió de ese modo…- repuso con un suspiro indiferente.

- No quería lastimarte, pero…- se detuvo mordiéndose el labio -No tuve opción…

- ¿Cómo que no tuviste opción?

- Pensé que habías dicho que el tema ya no tenía importancia- le contraatacó con un atisbo de sonrisa.

Él entrecerró los ojos -Dime- su voz fue dura y firme.

- En ese entonces ya te amaba- le confesó sonrojándose -Te amaba desde que era una niña. Sin embargo nunca creí que pudieras llegar a sentir lo mismo por mí. Creí que estaba destinada a amar en silencio…- él revoleó los ojos ante eso entrelazando sus fuertes dedos con los de Misty. Ella hizo una pausa -Por aquel entonces Lance comenzó a aparecerse por el gimnasio cuando mis hermanas no estaban, y me sentía extrañamente halagada de que el presidente en persona se preocupara por los problemas que aquejaban a una simple líder como yo…

- Nunca me dijiste que él solía visitarte.

- No lo consideré necesario- con un dedo tocó el entrecejo que Ash había fruncido tras sus palabras intentando suavizarlo - Era demasiado tonta y crédula en ese entonces, no entendía las intensiones de Lance, lo consideraba un buen amigo, y le obedecía sin chistar… él me dijo que no te mencionara que venía a verme. Decía que estabas muy ocupado, y que luego de que obtuvieras el titulo apenas y dispondrías de tiempo libre… y… No sé, supongo que en algún malsano punto llegué a confiar en él lo suficiente como para confesarle que estaba enamorada de ti…- escondió la vista de Ash y suspiró -Creo que ese fue el peor error que cometí. Luego sus apariciones en el gimnasio se hicieron más frecuentes, junto a algunas insinuaciones que no entendía ¡y yo era tan tonta, y tan inocente…! Entonces comenzó a hacerme entender de un modo muy sutil que las reglas de la Liga pokémon prohibían que los maestros mantuvieran una relación sentimental. Él me decía que tú debías enfocarte en tu carrera, que estabas recién empezando y no podías tener margen de error por culpa de una tonta niña como yo que no podía controlar sus sentimientos -otra vez volvió a reír nerviosamente.

Ash se acercó a ella y le levantó la barbilla con una mano haciendo que lo mirara -¿Es verdad, me amabas aún en aquel entonces?

- ¿Solo eso te preocupa?- rechazó su gesto -Te amo desde que te conocí más o menos.

- Nunca diste señales de eso.

- Realmente solías ser muy lento. Todo el mundo lo sabía- Misty murmuró a regañadientes.

Ash la estudió en silencio, su gesto serio decía que había vuelto al tema anterior -¿Entonces seguiste al pie de la letra lo que ese idiota te apuntó?

- Lance dijo que estaba haciéndote un favor.

- ¡Vaya favor! Rechazar tan abiertamente mis sentimientos… sí, de veras que eso se sintió maravilloso…

- ¡Oye, no sabía que estabas exponiendo tus sentimientos de esa manera!

- Sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras y creí que mis acciones tendrían algún sentido para ti…

- Por supuesto que entendí- le sonrió levemente -Era una confesión al estilo de Ash Ketchum.

- Y sin embargo no dudaste en rechazarme y romper mi corazón en mil pedazos como si eso no te importara.

Misty negó con la cabeza -Ash entiende esto: siempre quise lo mejor para ti, y eso fue lo que me pareció en ese momento. Tenía a Lance pisándome los talones y hablando de toda tu gloria, y obligaciones… aún sabiendo lo mucho que te había costado llegar hasta la cima, no podía permitir que perdieras eso por mi causa…

- Y preferiste auto sacrificarte, como haces siempre sin dar más explicaciones…

- Tú no lo comprenderías.

- Ponme a prueba.

- Acabo de explicártelo y aún sigues molesto conmigo.

- ¡No estoy molesto contigo!. Estoy furioso con Lance por llenar tu cabeza y la mía intentando separarnos. Estoy furioso por dejar pasar tanto tiempo cuando pudimos haber solucionado todo esto semanas después.

- Eso iba a ser imposible.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Semanas después de la fiesta diste la orden de que quitaran la ayuda financiera del gimnasio. Aún sabiendo que mis hermanas estaban en otro de sus estupidos viajes de belleza, y que yo me encontraba sola… aún así no te importó…

- ¡Jamás di una orden semejante!- se apresuró a rectificar. Ella había girado la cara de él como si aún le doliera recordar- Mist mírame, es verdad que estaba molesto contigo como no tienes idea, pero jamás hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo como eso a la mujer que amo.

Misty lo miró con los ojos abiertos, el ardor de esa frase dicha en un tiempo verbal que abarcaba el aquí y el ahora, y no el ayer, terminó por estremecerla. Aceptó la caricia que él brindó a su rostro -Ash yo… creí que me odiabas…

- Vaya, yo creía lo mismo de ti -y agregó en el mismo tono burlón -No sabes lo horrible que se siente que te rechacen.

Ella le sonrió -De veras lo siento.

- Yo lo siento más.

Misty desvió la vista hacia la jarra de vidrio cuyos hielos se habían derretido en el jugo. Ash siguió su mirada y advirtió lo mismo. Tomó la jarra y se puso de pie, con la intención seguramente de volver a llenarla. Cuando pasaba junto a ella para entrar al la casa, la muchacha lo sujetó de la pierna, deteniéndolo.

- Espera aún no hemos terminado.

Él la miró sin comprender.

- Ahora que hemos aclarado los errores del pasado ¿crees que podamos hablar un poco de los del presente?

- ¿Consideras un error lo que hay entre nosotros?

Desvió la mirada -No lo sé.

Ash suspiró, entró unos segundos a la casa, al cabo volvió a salir esta vez con las manos vacías. Se inclinó hacia la muchacha que seguía sentada en el suelo y tomándola de los hombros la impulsó hasta que la tuvo de pie frente a él. Aferró sus brazos con fuerza mientras inevitablemente la hacia retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Se inclinó hasta ella cuyos ojos lo veían con cierta sorpresa ante sus acciones.

- Escucha, te amo ¿entiendes?. Sé que fui muy terco a la hora de exponer y solucionar mis sentimientos. Pero te amo. Ha sido un hecho ayer, lo es hoy, y lo será mañana. Tan cierto como que hoy estoy frente a ti diciendo todo esto. Tuvimos muchas fallas en el pasado, pero podemos enmendar todo desde aquí. Es decir, si eso es realmente lo que tú quieres. Y si me preguntas, estoy deseando hacerlo. Juntos.

Los ojos de Misty levemente se humedecieron. Soltó una mano y tocó la mejilla del joven. Estaba levemente áspera y se notaba que llevaba un par de días sin rasurar -Oh Ash, es que todo esto es una locura y no quiero que te sientas presionado a hacer algo que no deseas… dicen tantas cosas de mí que…

- No me importa lo que piensen los demás. Ya perdí demasiado tiempo escuchando lo que decían otros que gasté seis años de mi vida siendo infeliz. Ya no más. Te amo y eso es todo lo que importa- bajó la voz -Si es que tú todavía me amas…

- ¡Claro que te amo!

- ¿Entonces porque lo haces parecer _todo _tan complicado?

- Es que…- intentó explicarse con cierta frustración -Esto me parece tan bueno, tan irreal que me asusta. Tú, esto, nosotros… así juntos. Estuve tan habituada a esa realidad en la que vivíamos separados que esta repentina felicidad se siente… extraña…

Ash rió mezcla de alivio y diversión. Se inclinó lo suficiente hasta que rozó sus labios con los de ella -¡Eres una tonta! -acalló su protesta con otro beso -Tenemos que estar juntos para enmendar nuestras equivocaciones -entrelazó la mano que llevaba la alianza como enseñándosela -¿Qué dices?

Misty no respondió, sujetó el cuello del joven con ambos brazos e impulsándose hacia delante apresó los labios masculinos en otro beso ardiente en tanto asentía una y otra vez con ahínco.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Con cuidado, ve con cuidado…- Ash le susurraba a su impulsiva prometida, mientras tomándola de la cintura la guiaba con cuidado por el lugar. Ella tenía los ojos vendados y caminaba a tientas sujetándose de las manos de él.

- ¿Ya puedo mirar?- preguntó impaciente notando como su voz hacía eco. Seguramente el sitio donde se encontraban era alto y grande.

- Solo unos pasos más, no seas tan ansiosa- rió junto al oído de la chica, antes de depositar un beso en su mejilla.

- Sabes que no tolero este tipo de cosas.

- Es una sorpresa.

Ash la dirigió varios pasos más hasta que finalmente se detuvieron. Con cuidado le quitó el pañuelo de los ojos. Ella pestañeó reiteradas veces hasta que pudo enfocar el lugar donde se encontraban. Con sorpresa se giró hacia él, que estaba con los brazos cruzados sonriendo levemente.

- Ash…

- ¿Te gusta?

Misty volvió a girarse sobre los talones admirando ese sitio al que amaba con locura: su hogar. El gimnasio que por tanto tiempo permaneciera cerrado, cuyas paredes estaban derruidas o con la pintura descascarada, y en muy malas condiciones al no poderse solventar los gastos de mantenimiento, se veía hoy diferente. Los arreglos hechos podían apreciarse a simple vista. Por supuesto, aún faltaba mucho por componer, las paredes, los techos, los vestuarios; pero la suave luminosidad que envolvía el edificio dejaba a las claras que las remodelaciones ya habían empezado y tomaban un buen curso.

Ella no supo si reír o llorar al ver a su hogar camino a recuperar parte de su gloria pasada. Así que hizo ambas, empezó a reír entusiasmada en tanto las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas.

-¡Ash esto es maravilloso!- exclamó dirigiéndose hasta su novio y lanzándose a sus brazos.

Él sonrió contra su cabello -¿Te gusta mi sorpresa?

- ¿Estas bromeando?- se separó para verlo con la sonrisa en los labios y el llanto todavía derramándose de sus ojos -¡Amo este tipo de sorpresas!- le dio un beso brusco en la boca -¡Gracias!

- No tienes que agradecer- colocó una mano en su cabeza y le desordenó el cabello con cariño. Orgulloso de poder hacer feliz a su novia.

Misty lo soltó y caminó ilusionada por el área de batallas. La piscina se notaba que había sido reemplazada. Esta era mucho más grande, olímpica y profunda. Las paredes aún tenían rastros de pintura vieja, pero se notaba que las estaban lijando y preparando para pintarlas nuevamente. Los focos de las luces generales habían sido cambiados. Varios andamios colocados a un costado indicaban que mucha gente estaba trabajando en esos arreglos. Sonriente volvió a girarse a Ash que la observaba desde donde se habían detenido la primera vez.

- ¿Cuándo empezaste todo esto?

- Exactamente al otro día de nuestra reconciliación -rió -Mejor dicho, luego de la fiesta en casa de Brock.

- ¿Y como conseguiste la llave para entrar? Tengo la única copia en mi poder.

- ¿Te olvidas que soy un _gran_ maestro pokémon? nada es demasiado complicado de conseguir para mí.

Misty rió antes ese inusual despliegue de soberbia -Muchas gracias por su colaboración señor Ketchum.

- Realmente esperaba que me agradecieras de otra manera- le respondió con un mohín pícaro.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de desdén y siguió recorriendo las diferentes habitaciones, con él pisándole los talones.

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo durarán las refacciones?

- Es imposible decirlo con exactitud. Las remodelaciones recién están empezando, y los arquitectos opinan que hay muchas paredes que se deben echar abajo. Es un edificio antiguo…

Misty lo miró con una mueca de repente triste.

- Lo sé- el joven se le acercó y colocó una mano en su mejilla -Sé lo que significa para ti, pero son cambios necesarios. La mampostería del edificio no soportaría mas trabajos.

- Entiendo- asintió.

- Sin embargo haremos que cuando reabra las puertas te sientas orgullosa; de él, de ti y de todos los niños que se pelearán por enfrentarte.

Misty volvió a asentir con energía -Brock dijo algo similar en alguna ocasión -lo miró -No me importa que clase de edificio sea mientras pueda seguir abierto, cumpliendo lo que mi familia ha hecho por generaciones.

La besó con suavidad -Lo sé. Pero quiero que te sientas orgullosa de lo que tienes.

- ¡Lo estoy!

- ¿Seguro?

- ¡Claro que si!

- Entonces…- él adoptó un gesto pícaro -¿Por qué no me retribuyes de algún modo que sea conveniente para ambos?

Misty explotó en sonoras carcajadas, corrió los labios al beso que él estaba dispuesto a darle, y en cambio rozó su mejilla en un beso corto antes de seguir inspeccionando el resto del gimnasio.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- Misty miró por sobre su hombro a su novio antes de adentrarse a la habitación frente a la cual se habían detenido.

Él la tomó de la cintura dándole el empujón final para que entrara - Es lo último que nos faltaba ver aquí.

Misty no contestó, caminó por inercia dentro de esa habitación pintada de celeste. Parecía que el reloj del tiempo se había detenido congelando los recuerdos dentro de ese cuarto. Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado y visto por última vez. Su cama aún tendida con su colcha azul claro que bien hacía juego con las paredes, no presentaba una mota de polvo. Los muebles cuyos portarretratos copaban los estantes reflejaban épocas gloriosas de su niñez y adolescencia. Y aún hasta los muñecos de felpa que representaban a sus Pokemon acuáticos favoritos, acomodados prolijamente sobre el lecho como si ella aún siguiera durmiendo allí.

Porque esa solía ser su vieja habitación. La que había abandonado el mismo día que el gimnasio se cerró.

-¿Por qué? -atinó a preguntar, girándose.

- Porque debes hacer las paces con la niña que solía dormir aquí- Ash tomó el muñeco en forma de _Togepi _que descansaba junto a la almohada y lo sostuvo con cierta nostalgia. Por lo bajo notó que la muchacha también lo miraba con un dejo de dolor -La niña que fue la joven promesa dentro de los gimnasios de Kanto. Que luego se convirtió en una joven temeraria que no dudó ni un instante en sacrificarse por lo que ama -se acercó -Y que hoy se convirtió en la grandiosa mujer que ven mis ojos -le había tocado la mejilla al decir eso.

Misty negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta del enorme poder que tenía él sobre si. Sus ojos no tardaron en quemarle al igual que sus mejillas.

- No creo que deba…

- Sí debes- afirmó rodeando los hombros de la muchacha con los brazos, dejando el muñeco en el suelo, y apoyando la mejilla contra la suya, desde esa posición ambos podían admirar el resto de la habitación.

Y de verdad que se podía ver el trabajo de una niña en cada detalle. Desde el color marino de las paredes, el cobertor de la cama, sumado a las numerosas fotos, y dibujos que recibía de sus retadores. Junto a sus Pokemon de felpa. Se respiraba la inocencia de una adolescente que recién empezaba a vivir. Sin embargo la mujer que ahora observaba todo aquello, había sobrepasado la barrera de los mediados veinte. Y no se hallaba a gusto allí dentro.

- No fue tu culpa -le susurró Ash junto a su oído -Ni la mía. Fueron las circunstancias, tal vez las malas decisiones, sin embargo el destino se encargó de juntarnos. Pero no podemos seguir adelante si no te reconcilias con tu pasado.

Misty volteó a verlo, sus pupilas latiendo de lagrimas. Bastó que el joven incrementara el abrazo para que ella se quebrara en un llanto que no sabia muy bien de donde o porque había venido. Ash la estrechó contra su pecho dejando que se liberara, y que el llanto lavara su error.

- Nada de lo que pasó es tu culpa- murmuró contra su cabello. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había dicho aquello en esos días. Pero nada parecía aliviarla. Finalmente decidió que tenía que llevarla al único lugar donde pudiera enfrentarse a sus miedos y errores.

- No es tu culpa que tus hermanas ya no se hagan cargo de la herencia familiar -agregó y el llanto se incrementó - Has hecho hasta lo imposible por mantener esto de pie.

- Pero no fue suficiente…

- Lo es hoy -la tranquilizó -Y eso basta.

Misty se limpió las lágrimas con el revés de las manos y lo enfrentó. Se sentía más calmada, aunque su otrora volátil carácter amenazaba con salir a flote -Obviamente no sabes lo que se siente perder lo que más amas y sentir como se escurre de tus manos…

Él arqueó una ceja ante ese arrebato de malhumor -¿Crees que no lo sé? Tú sufriste por perder el gimnasio, yo sufrí por perderte a ti.

Aquello la desarmó. Abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar al no hallar nada con que rebatir eso. Frunció el ceño notando que pese a todo seguía en el circulo de sus brazos -Lo siento- agregó a regañadientes.

- Disculpa aceptada- le sonrió -Pero no nos iremos de aquí hasta que hagas las paces contigo misma.

- Ya las he hecho- le confesó a regañadientes también.

- Genial. Dirigirás el gimnasio otra vez, te harás cargo de todo ámbito legal y burocrático; yo solo me ocuparé de conseguirte los permisos y todo lo demás. Y… vivirás aquí. Este es tu hogar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Sé que estabas quedándote con Duplica porque este lugar era inhabitable -ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida -Sé más de lo que crees.

- Duplica no entiende cuando debe cerrar la boca…

- Más bien se preocupa por ti, un llamado telefónico y bastó para que me pusiera al tanto de lo que no sabía.

El ceño de la pelirroja se frunció aún más si eso era posible -¡Esa lengua floja!

- No te enfades con ella. De verdad se preocupa por ti- le puso una mano en el hombro, pero ella estaba aún molesta por lo que rechazó el gesto dando un paso hacia atrás.

- Vaya forma que tiene de hacerlo -gruñó dando otro paso y dándole la espalda al divertido de su novio -Ventilando mis asuntos por diestra y siniestra.

Ash rió en voz baja, fascinado ante esa muestra de carácter tan conocido en la muchacha. Acortó la distancia que había autoimpuesto entre ellos, y la abrazó por detrás con fuerza, fundiendo el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo. Ella pegó un pequeño sobresalto ante la acción, pero se relajó dejándose caer contra él.

- ¿Ya podemos irnos?- preguntó en un susurro, tocando con las yemas de los dedos, las manos que la abrazaban de la cintura con firmeza.

- Aún no.

- ¿Por qué no? Ya hice las paces conmigo y contigo, acepté tus odiosas condiciones…- Ash rió entre dientes ante eso.

- Te haré firmar unas cuantas cláusulas para que no se te olvide, y también para evitar cualquier otro intento de querer hacerte la heroína. Yo protegeré el gimnasio y a ti.

- ¡En ningún momento quise ser la heroína!

Él solo rió abiertamente ante su infantil enfado.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? Estoy que muero por ver la cara de Lance…

Ash entrecerró los ojos -No. Eso puede esperar.

Misty arqueó una ceja con interrogación ante el gesto pícaro que adoptó el apuesto rostro de su novio -¿Qué…?

- Creo que… -desvió la vista de ella y la paseó con intención por el lecho que estaba a sus espaldas - ¿Podríamos quedarnos y cristianizar esta cama…?-

Misty soltó una risita afectada ante eso, pero el gesto rápidamente murió cuando los labios de él se fundieron apasionadamente con los suyos.

Y de pronto no le pareció tan mala la idea, cuando su espalda se hundió en el mullido colchón, consciente tan solo del hombre que la guiaba al éxtasis con besos ardorosos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Trabajar esas semanas dentro del edificio de la Liga pokémon en Kanto suponía un gran suplicio para el aún presidente. Cada vez que cruzaba la puerta camino a su despacho, un murmullo de voces le seguía por doquier. No era tan solo por la bandita que le cruzaba el puente de la nariz, eso era demasiado obvio pese a que él hiciera hasta lo imposible para negarlo, el rumor de la pelea, del que no todos habían sido participes, había corrido como reguero de pólvora, de boca en boca dentro del afamado edificio. Lance hacía hasta lo imposible por evitar el rumor. Y lo desmentía.

Desmentía la pelea. Y aludía que su fractura nasal se debía a un ridículo golpe que se había dado una aburrida mañana en la que se levantó medio dormido, llevándose por delante el marco de una puerta…

La verdad era que nadie le había creído. Pero ni Ash, u otro mandatario se encontraba para despejar dudas por esos días. Así que el relato de la pelea se había convertido en una especie de verdad no autorizada. Y el objeto de dicho altercado, apenas y había puesto un pie dentro del edificio tras aquella fiesta, por lo que las dudas corrían multiplicándose, y creando versiones cada vez más distorsionadas.

Lance se masajeó la frente ante el petitorio que acababa de leer, y que había llegado temprano en el correo de la mañana. Maquinalmente se tocó el puente de la nariz, ese extraño bulto que se había instalado allí y que le dificultaba respirar con normalidad. A ciencia cierta se veía mejor de lo que se sentía. Aunque no podía acostumbrarse al dolor, ni a la sensación de tener la nariz torcida. El doctor había dicho que deberían dejar pasar algunos días hasta que se desinflame naturalmente y así hacer la intervención quirúrgica, pero las semanas se acumulaban y nadie hablaba de la operación. Lance se veía con aquella nariz torcida e hinchada de por vida.

Con un gruñido dejó en paz su fractura y se concentró en leer la extraña citación que le había llegado. Era para un juicio. El_ suyo. _Que para colmo de males, abarcaba el plano de un _Juicio Político_, gracias a la responsabilidad que como funcionario, o servidor publico tenía ante la ley.

Dejó el papel sobre el escritorio y suspiró con pesadez. Estaba seguro de que esa era una maniobra de aquella endiablada pelirroja, a quien no veía desde la fiesta en Pewter city, desde que se fuera en compañía de Ash, y que, como la prensa se encargaba de mostrar todos los días, mantenían un apasionado romance, pese a que muchos no lo creían.

Él era uno de ellos. Había tomado con escepticismo la noticia. Estaba seguro de que había una jugada tras ese romance apresurado. Y obviamente el inocente e ingenuo maestro no había podido resistirse a esa cara bonita y había caído rendido, seducido ante sus encantos. Encantos que él había hecho hasta lo imposible por poseer, pero nada había dado resultado.

Aunque él era mucho más terco que Ash, y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no existía _no _que lo detuviera. Aún contaba con una última carta. Y pese a que el juicio se le avecinaba como una horrible tempestad, aún existía un modo de lograr lo que quería. A _quien _quería.

Hizo un bollo con el citatorio, y con puntería perfecta lo arrojó dentro del cesto de basura. No iba a preocuparse por una tontería como esa. No cuando tenía otras cosas más importantes por las cuales ocuparse.

El sonido en la puerta lo hizo volver a la realidad. Vio que el rostro pálido de su secretaria se asomaba casi pidiendo permiso.

- ¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto sin ánimos de ser educado.

- Solo quería saber si ya revisó la correspondencia, señor. Llegó una notificación para un citatorio y…

- Ya lo vi- respondió con acento aburrido. Ella seguía ahí como esperando que él le diera indicaciones, lo que no pensaba a hacer -¿Qué haces todavía ahí parada? Ve y dile a Ritchie que venga.

La pobre muchacha se alejó, asustada ante el agrio mal humor de su jefe. Normalmente ese hombre solía ser un amor de persona; sobretodo con el sexo femenino, pero desde el accidente a esta parte cada día se mostraba más huraño y fastidioso.

Lance soltó una maldición entre dientes y se reclinó pesadamente en su cómoda silla de alto respaldo, el gesto hizo que le picara la nariz. Se masajeó el tabique mientras mantenía sus nervios bajo control. Necesitaba estar calmado para atender al joven maestro. A quien había visto poco y nada desde la fiesta. Como si de pronto estuviera evitándole. Antes solía ser uña y carne con Ash, pero dado que este último había pedido una licencia por tiempo indefinido desde la fiesta en ciudad Plateada, el joven castaño no había vuelto a poner un pie en ese sector de la fundación pokémon.

- _¿Señor? _- sonó la cálida voz por el intercomunicador -_El maestro Ritchie está aquí._

- Pues dile que entre- replicó con un suspiro impaciente. Se giró en su silla al momento en que el nombrado abría la puerta de la oficina y entraba.

- Buenos días Lan- le saludó con jovialidad. Como si nada pasara, como si no viera la bandita que le cruzaba la nariz al actual presidente de la Liga pokémon. Como si lo hubiera visto el día anterior.

Este arqueó una ceja ante la ridiculez del saludo - Ritchie dejemos las formalidades de lado, hay algo que deseaba preguntarte hace bastante.

- Dime -el joven sonrió disfrazando el extraño espasmo que le corría por las manos y cruzándolas tras su espalda.

- Hace algún tiempo atrás, ¿Ash te pidió que le busques algún tipo de información?

- Todo el tiempo hago eso Lan, me dedico a recopilar información. Ese es mi trabajo, vigilar que todas las referencias se encuentren en orden en la base de datos oficial. Recopilar la información de antaño y convertirlas en archivo para la computadora…

- No es a eso a lo que me refiero- le cortó sorprendido ante su astucia -me refiero a un tipo de detalle en concreto.

Ritchie se quedó en silencio. Suspiró antes de asentir lentamente -Puede ser.

- ¿Puede ser?

- Bueno, sí. Ash me pidió una información que curiosamente no estaba en la base de datos oficial. Y me ofrecí a buscarla- le rebatió.

- ¿Qué tipo de información?

Ritchie alzó una ceja y sus ojos claros de pronto se volvieron oscuros y penetrantes -¿Para que me preguntas? Si ya lo sabes. Sí, fui yo quien le facilitó a Ash todo lo que quería saber con respecto al gimnasio de Cerulean city.

- ¿Y porqué?

- Sucede que algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo con el gimnasio de dicha ciudad.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y que podrá ser eso?

- Vas a decirme que no sabías cuando era _tu _firma la que sellaba esos papeles, y que estratégicamente se encontraban en uno de esos ficheros antiguos y abandonados. Sobretodo es muy curioso porque estaba muy seguro de haber pasado digitalmente cada uno de los documentos que se encontraban allí.

- No entiendo a donde deseas apuntar- dijo Lance con una sonrisa impertinente.

Ritchie miró a ese hombre a quien solía admirar tanto en el pasado. El desprecio que de pronto le profesaba parecía imposible de contener -¿Por qué Misty?- preguntó en cambio.

Lance sonrió de lado mostrando la dentadura perfecta que aún portaba -Porque me gusta.

Ritchie abrió los ojos sorprendido -Ella está con Ash ahora.

- No por mucho tiempo.

Ritchie no supo que responder a eso -¿Es una amenaza?- inquirió luego.

- No. Tan solo es un mensaje que deseo se lo transmitas a Ash Ketchum. Supo ser mi discípulo más fiel en otro momento, sin embargo se atrevió a poner su atención en algo que a mi también me interesa…

- No tenías derecho a hacer todo lo que hiciste. Aunque no entienda las acciones de tu retorcida mente, no debiste hacerle la vida imposible a Misty.

- No tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti de mi proceder. Soy tu superior…

- No por mucho tiempo.

- Eso lo decidirá el comité regional, y hasta el momento han apoyado concienzudamente mis decisiones- volvió a sonreír irónicamente, y antes de que el joven castaño pudiera rebatir, agregó en ese tono irónico -Transmítele ese mensaje a Ash. No sabe a _quien_ se está enfrentando.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Duplica abrió la puerta de su casa y soltó un gritito de emoción seguido de una carcajada ahogada. Puso los brazos en jarra e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

- Finalmente da señales de vida, señorita Waterflower. Hace como tres semanas que no sabía nada de usted.

Misty se cruzó de brazos a su vez, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su peliverde amiga -Debería matarte - sentenció revoleando los ojos.

- Vaya, curiosa forma que tienes de agradecer.

- ¿Agradecer?

- Gracias a mí conseguiste un lugar mejor _donde _dormir…

Las mejillas de la aludida se pusieron rojas como su cabello -¡Duplica!

- ¿Qué?- rió la otra sin poder evitarlo. Finalmente tomó a la joven del brazo y la metió en su casa, cerrando la puerta tras ambas antes que los vecinos siguieran disfrutando del improvisado espectáculo que estaban montando -Ahora sí, ¡felicidades! -la abrazó con fuerza -Quise comunicarme contigo apenas vi las noticias, pero consideré justo que disfrutaras un poco de la luna de miel antes de atosigarte con preguntas…- se separó observando a su abochornada amiga -También quise saber de ti luego de la fiesta, pero… no me pareció oportuno. ¡Y creo que tuve razón!- soltó otra risotada intencionada ganándose un golpe en el hombro.

- Ya no molestes.

- ¿Entonces Ash y tú están juntos?

Misty asintió con cierta renuencia antes de enseñarle su mano izquierda con timidez. El escándalo que provocó Duplica ante la alianza en su dedo, fue tanto que la pelirroja terminó contagiándose de sus risas.

- ¡No esperaba que solucionaran todo tan rápido!- rió con ganas -Evidentemente debiste hacerte la difícil por algunos días, y no darle el _sí _con tanta prisa.

Misty volvió a darle una palmada. Se encogió de hombros -No me dio la posibilidad. Todo fue muy… rápido.

- Se notaba- Duplica asintió con una risita pícara -Por la forma en la que Ash te comía con la mirada en esa fiesta, era obvio que no aguantaría mucho…

- ¡Oye!

- ¿Qué? Es la verdad, saltaban chispas cada vez que él te veía. Era obvio que estaba desesperado…

- Ya basta no hables así de él. Ash se ha comportado muy lindo conmigo.

- Eso no quita lo desesperado que estaba…-gruñó entre dientes aunque si fue oída por la otra muchacha -¿Y cuando planean casarse?

- No sé. Aún no hemos fijado la fecha.

Duplica volvió a sonreír. Con tanta algarabía había olvidado invitar a su amiga que se sentara. Lo cual hizo sin demora, aunque no necesitó ser demasiado hospitalaria, Misty había vivido ahí por varios años así que esa casa también podía considerarla como suya.

- Supe que todo había salido bien cuando no volviste a dormir al día siguiente…

Misty levantó la cabeza mirando a Duplica cuya sonrisa impertinente rayaba en lo malicioso.

- Ah si… bueno, Ash insistió en que me quedara con él.

- Lo sé.

- Sé que lo sabes, Ash me confió que habló contigo en algún momento -entrecerró los ojos notando que aquella sonrisa desaparecía -Y le contaste algunas cosas.

Duplica asintió. Se había puesto seria, algo muy extraño en ella cuyo espíritu indomable y alegre demostraba que su vida era una constante fiesta y placer. Relajó la expresión de sus ojos -Ash me llamó hace un par de semanas y yo le conté todo. Lo que había averiguado de ti, lo que suponía, y lo que Brock me había confiado. Aunque no lo creas sé más de lo que tú crees. Sé y entiendo que tipo de escoria es Lance y puse a Ash en sobre aviso.

- ¿Cómo?- atinó a preguntar la aturdida pelirroja. No podía creer que su amiga supiera todo ¡Si ella había sido muy buena ocultando o disfrazando la evidencia! Nunca le había hablado mal de Lance. Siempre había guardado todo para si.

- No fue difícil darse cuenta, Mist. Veía la forma en la que él te miraba, los mensajes obscenos que te enviaba. Y todos los problemas extraños que giraban en torno al gimnasio que tú ocultabas de mí, de todos. Sería muy tonta para no saber lo que ocurría. La saña que él tenía, tiene, contigo. Y siempre supe de tus sentimientos hacia Ash, aunque te hicieras la dura, o la superada, sabía que aún en algún lugar guardabas sentimientos hacia él. Y vale decir que Ash también ¡Si ambos son tan parecidos, tan cabezotas! Era innegable que terminarían juntos -le guiñó el ojo -Lo único que hice fue aclararle el panorama a Ash. Sabía que él al contrario de ti me escucharía sin chistar. Y así fue. Como mínimo ahora tienes que prometerme que seré la madrina de la boda ¡gracias a mí están juntos!

Misty soltó una carcajada sarcástica, pese a que sus mejillas aún denunciaban el bochorno que sentía -Sigue soñando que vas muy bien- Duplica le sacó la lengua -¿Qué tal tú y Gary?

La muchacha guardó silencio algunos segundos antes de responder, ahora era su turno de sonrojarse -¡Sabia que tú tenías algo que ver! ¡Nunca me ha prestado atención y de repente se ha fijado en mí, invitándome a salir!

- ¿No es lo que querías?

- Sí, pero…

- Escucha, nunca le dije que te invitara a salir, solo le hablé de ti y estimulé su imaginación…

Duplica infló las mejillas con decisión, pero finalmente sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento -Gracias.

- De nada, me debes una.

- ¡Ja! Gracias a mí Ash y tú están juntos, así que la que me debe algo eres tú por lo cual… deuda saldada.

Ambas compartieron la sonrisa por algunos segundos más. De pronto Duplica se aclaró la garganta atrayendo la inmediata atención de su amiga. La seriedad otra vez endurecía de un modo increíble sus facciones, de tal modo que sus ojos color ámbar se habían oscurecido.

- ¿Qué has sabido de Lance?

Misty suspiró mirando fijo sus manos -Ash está ocupándose de él. Ni siquiera me deja intervenir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lance estaba acomodando todo dentro de su maletín de mano. Corría la hora de la tarde en el edificio de la fundación pokémon, y la mayoría de los empleados estaba terminando sus actividades del día para regresar a casa.

El presidente no era la excepción, solo que le esperaba una cita un tanto más larga y desesperante. Debía ver al doctor, finalmente luego de tres semanas, para que le dijera si ya estaba listo para la intervención y solicitar una fecha para ello.

Estaba acomodándose el cabello en el tenue reflejo de uno de los múltiples cuadros que colgaban de las paredes, cuando a través de este vio una silueta inconfundible. Se giró sin apartar la sonrisa perezosa que le surcaba los labios. Lo reconoció.

- Ash que sorpresa verte por aquí. Creí que estabas de licencia.

El nombrado observó en silencio a su superior. La repugnancia que este le producía casi le daba nauseas. Verlo tan entero, tan seguro de si, le hizo comprender el gran poder que ese hombre tenía sobre _todo._

Salvo su fractura que entorpecía su apariencia, así como una mancha negra arruina un lienzo blanco. No pudo evitar reír ante eso.

- Debí haberte dejado sin nariz, era lo que merecías.

- Que modales Ash, casi ni te conozco -le rebatió Lance, y en gesto inconciente se masajeó el puente de la nariz -Veo que Ritchie te puso sobre aviso.

Ash frunció el ceño -No inmiscuyas a Ritchie en un asunto que es plenamente nuestro. Esto es entre tú y yo Lance, y créeme que vas a pagarlo, aún no sé como. Pero lo harás.

- Parece que te olvidas de una querida señorita…

- Deja a Misty fuera de esto -le advirtió seriamente.

- ¿Porqué? Ella tendría que estar aquí, lo sabes.

El joven moreno frunció los labios. La calma de su interlocutor le irritaba más de que si hubiera estallado en insultos.

- Empieza a acostumbrarte, no volverás a verla.

- ¿Eso lo has decidido tú? Sucede que no tengo ganas de aceptar ninguna de tus patéticas propuestas.

- La justicia se encargará de ponerte en tu lugar.

Lance soltó otra carcajada sardónica. Tomó su maleta y se encaminó hacia la puerta, hacia el alto joven allí apostado cuya expresión sombría lo volvía infinitamente apuesto y varonil.

- La justicia no puede conmigo -Lance se inclinó ante él -Y un último consejo, cuida de tu noviecita, no vaya a ser que efectivamente decidiera dejarte y correr a los brazos de alguien que la trate con el lujo que se merece…

Ash lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta, frunció los labios y expulsó cada palabra con el profundo resentimiento que de pronto le tenía -No podrás acercártele…

Lance le dio un empujón -No es necesario que me acerque. Ella sola vendrá a mí cuando se de cuenta que no eres más que un niñato infeliz con complejo de adulto…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Y… ¿Nota?_

_Hey! sé que prometí que este sería el epilogo de este fic, pero sucedió que cuando me senté a escribir me di cuenta que todavía no podía darle un cierre a esta historia… creo que la quiero demasiado como para terminarla tan pronto! Así que quedará uno o dos capítulos antes de finalizarlo completamente :)_

_Sé que se preguntarán porque tardo tanto en actualizar… ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Sucede que este año trabajo el doble de lo que trabajaba el año pasado, y estudio… adelanto materias y estoy haciendo dos años en uno! Es bastante cargado… sin hablar de que los domingos también trabajo… huff! Realmente no tengo tiempo para nada (de verdad!) y escribo en los diminutos espacios de tiempo libre que me quedan… Quiero que sepan que __NO __voy a abandonar mis fics (ninguno de ellos!) puede que me lleve una eternidad terminarlos pero, bueno ahí estaré, y espero que algunos de ustedes sigan acompañándome hasta entonces._

_Sin mas que decir en este solemne acto me despido de todos ustedes deseándoles lo mejor!_

_Sumi Chan_


	8. Comerás polvo todos los días de tu vida

_._

_Juego de Poder_

_._

_Para Rie Uzumaki Haruno_

_._

_(Dedico esto especialmente a Princess Kasumi por su cumples en octubre y a Agus Aurane por su cumple en noviembre, las quiero chicuelas ^^)_

.

_Capitulo 8_

_-… y comerás polvo todos los días de tu vida… (I parte)_

Ash no había ido a buscarla esa noche, y terminó durmiendo en casa de Duplica. Pero no lo tomó a mal. Sabía que él tenía mucho que hacer respecto a lo suyo, respecto a Lance, a ellos. Y había hecho más de lo que hubiera podido pedir.

Ella aprovechó para ponerse al corriente con su amiga, ambas se quedaron cuchicheando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, sus risas inundaron la sala, completamente negadas a dormir. Comportándose como cuando eran pequeñas.

Al otro día Duplica le insistió que se quedara también, argumentando que tenía una presentación y necesitaba su ayuda. Misty terminó aceptando y cuando se dio cuenta había pasado cuatro días completos en casa de la muchacha peliverde.

No es que eso la molestara, pero si le parecía extraño que su pseudo novio se hubiera olvidado olímpicamente de ella, al extremo de no enviarle un miserable mensaje de texto. Y cada vez que intentaba ponerse en contacto con el joven encontraba su celular apagado, y al llamar a su casa no había quien le respondiese.

Sin embargo Duplica la mantenía sobremanera ocupada como para pensar en qué tanto haría su novio como para olvidarse olímpicamente de ella.

Al inicio del quinto día, y aprovechando que la dueña de casa había salido hacia la ciudad para comprar víveres y demás cosas que necesitaba para su presentación, la muchacha pelirroja decidió darle una visita sorpresa al joven. Sabía por medio de Ritchie y de Brock que Ash seguía haciendo uso de la licencia que había pedido tras la fiesta en el gimnasio de ciudad Plateada, y que por supuesto no estaba trabajando.

Decidió tomar el autobús y caminar, el día se prestaba completamente para eso. Compró una botella de vino y unos dulces de chocolate en la tienda que estaba en la esquina del departamento. El portero la reconoció apenas la vio y con expresión inerte la dejó entrar al hall. Misty apretó la botella bajo su brazo mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia el ascensor, apretó el botón del piso de su novio y sonriendo esperó a que la cabina hiciera lo suyo. Ni bien las puertas se abrieron se apresuró a descender, oprimió el timbre del departamento mientras ensayaba una sutil cara de enfado, pero ni bien el joven le abrió, todo el regaño que había ensayado se evaporó mágicamente al ver esa expresión inocente y aniñada que él tenía, la cual fue rápidamente cambiada a asombro nomás verla.

- ¡Misty! - exclamó con una sonrisa incierta, que para su propio bien lo hizo lucir terriblemente irresistible.

La muchacha rápidamente acortó la distancia que los separaba y en menos de un segundo rodeó el cuello del joven dándole un beso.

- ¿Te acuerdas de mí? -bromeó en cuanto se separaron, y las manos de él la sujetaron de las caderas como deteniéndola-Técnicamente soy tu novia.

Ash rió sonoramente antes de besarla con suavidad -A que se debe esta visita señorita Waterflower.

- Me halaga que aún recuerdes mi nombre- le dijo con ironía, y empujándolo apenas entró a la sala. Él la miró con una ceja arqueada, antes de cerrar la puerta y alcanzarla.

- No quiero sonar descortés Mist, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aquella pregunta hizo que ella volviera la cabeza inflando las mejillas. Alzó las manos mostrándole el vino y los chocolates -Pensé que pondríamos compartirlos juntos.

- ¡Diablos, Mist! Realmente estoy muy ocupado- se masajeó la nuca despeinándose el cabello con nerviosismo -Debiste llamar antes de venir.

- ¿Debiste llamar? ¡Llevo casi toda la semana intentado ponerme en contacto contigo!

Él hizo una pausa, y se volvió a despeinar el cabello. Alzó la cabeza en un gesto de disculpa que fue cuidadosamente ensayado -Lo siento cariño, esta no ha sido una buena semana. Realmente, _realmente _estoy muy ocupado.

- No te dignaste a contestar ni uno de mis mensajes- murmuró la pelirroja en un puchero adorable.

- Lo siento, cariño en verdad- le rozó los labios con el pulgar para que deshiciera ese gesto enfurruñado -Lo compensaré, lo prometo.

- No veo que estés haciendo el intento.

- Hoy no es un buen día, ni un buen momento. Pese a que a que no estoy yendo a la liga, técnicamente sigo trabajando para ella, y tengo mucho papeleo atrasado e informes que presentar…

Misty enarcó ambas cejas con desconcierto -¿Estás… echándome sutilmente?

- Dicho así suena muy feo.

- Oh, vamos…

- ¡No estoy echándote Mist! Apelo a tu sentido común y a que sabes que lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad -volvió a acercarse y la envolvió en sus brazos depositando un beso en su frente, antes de quitarle las cosas que llevaba en un gesto práctico -Y puedes dejar esto aquí para la próxima vez en la que regreses.

- ¿Próxima vez…?

- Así es, guardaré todo en la despensa y lo compartiremos en otra ocasión- sonreía con ternura no dándose cuenta del ciclón que estaba formándose en el aniñado rostro de su novia.

Misty contó hasta diez una y otra vez. Tomó aire y cuando habló lo hizo con una voz engañosamente suave -Ya que estas deshaciéndote de mí ¿Me permites usar al baño?

Aquello causó sorpresa en el joven quien rió a viva voz -Vamos Mist, claro que puedes usarlo, esta es tu casa, ya lo sabes.

- Pues no lo parece- le espetó entre dientes, caminando de él por el pasillo que conocía que desembocaba al resto de las habitaciones. Con disimuló espió a través de la puerta de su alcoba, cerciorándose de que estuviera vacía: así fue. La cama estaba armada, y todo en su correspondiente orden. Miró por sobre su hombro, pero el joven aún seguía en la sala de estar, oía el sonido de la impresora y el tecleo incesante de la computadora. Así que se dirigió al baño, abrió la puerta mirando con ojo crítico cada rincón. Como esperaba no halló nada extraño. Estaba volviéndose paranoica si sospechaba que Ash estaba engañándola, realmente lucía muy ocupado con su trabajo.

Bajón la tapa del sanitario y se sentó algunos segundos poniendo en orden sus ideas: Su novio no quería verla, ella creía que estaba con alguien más, pero solo estaba atestado de trabajo. Suspiró audiblemente cubriéndose la cara. Estaba cansada, harta de todo eso. Quería estar en su casa. _Su _casa: el gimnasio.

Anhelaba su espacio, jugar con sus Pokemon, a quienes mantenía a salvo en sus pokébolas y a los que solo sacaba cuando visitaba algún lugar que tuviera suficiente espacio de agua para que pudieran disfrutar.

Esa no era vida, ni para ella, ni para esos pequeños que amaba con locura.

- ¿Cuándo se terminará todo esto…?- gimió en voz baja apretándose los ojos con tanta fuerza que sintió que le escocían.

Se levantó presurosa, abrió el grifo y empapando sus manos refrescó su cara con el cristalino líquido, hasta que sus mejillas dejaron de arder, y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, pese a que quedaron enrojecidos.

- No vale la pena llorar- se dijo con decisión, soplándose los mechones húmedos de su flequillo que le caían cubriéndole la frente. Su apariencia en general era completamente desastrosa. Ni siquiera se había pasado un peine por el cabello antes de salir así que se lo acomodó con los dedos, llevaba puesta una blusa de colores brillantes que era de Duplica, y un jean descolorido. Sus flats no estaban mucho mejor, eran viejas, pero muy cómodas para caminar. Y como tenía tiempo libre -ya que su novio se negaba en recibirla- haría el camino de vuelta hacia el departamento de su amiga a pie. Eso le serviría para calmarse y distraerse un poco.

- ¿Mist, está todo bien ahí adentro? ¿Te has ido por el inodoro?- sonó la voz del dueño de casa, tras unos golpecitos en la puerta, seguido de una risa despreocupada.

- Ya sé que estas echándome ¿Que acaso no puedes darme unos minutos a solas?- le gritó de mal humor. Volvió al espejo y notando que su cabello lucia ordenado, frunció el ceño y se lo despeinó echándolo para atrás con sus dedos, de modo que volvió a caer naturalmente en volumen cubriendo sus hombros.

No pensaba arreglarse para ese imbecil.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose al susodicho cruzado de brazos con actitud divertida, apoyado confiado en la pared contigua.

- ¿Te aseguraste ya de que no hay nadie más aquí conmigo?

Ella no le contestó, se tragó su coraje y volvió a caminar hacia la sala tomando su morral que había dejado sobre el sillón, se lo colgó al hombro y sin añadir palabra se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Ash la seguía conteniendo la risa, notando sus ademanes bruscos: era obvio que estaba muy molesta. A centímetros de abrir la puerta de entrada, él la abrazó por detrás con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de ella, apretándola contra su cuerpo sin consideración.

- Te amo ¿lo sabes?- susurró contra su oído, depositando un beso suave ahí donde le latía el pulso.

Misty no contestó, pero se dejó hacer, amoldándose a esos brazos que conocía de memoria.

Él la giró, apresando sus labios ceñudos en un beso tierno que buscaba ser devuelto. Cosa que no tardó en suceder. En menos de un segundo, los brazos de Misty se encontraron tras el cuello de Ash, y su boca se entreabrió, amoldándose a la de él en una caricia desesperada.

Así continuaron por varios segundos más besándose sin contemplación, hasta que finalmente se separaron, manteniendo la proximidad.

- ¿Esta es tu forma de intentar deshacerte de mí?

Ash sonrió de lado ante su pregunta malintencionada.

- Falta muy poco, solo debemos ser pacientes- le respondió con una nueva caricia -Y no intento deshacerme de ti.

- Claro.

Ubicó ambas manos en torno a sus mejillas y depositó un nuevo beso en esos tentadores labios color fresa -Te amo.

- Ajá.

Le dio otro beso -Dilo- y otro más.

Misty suspiró rendida -También te amo, Ash.

Eso desencadenó en otra serie de caricias que amenazaba salirse de control. Sin embargo Ash fue el primero en alejarse de ella, retirando las manos que ahora abrazaban su cintura, para luego abrir sin ceremonia la puerta.

- Será mejor que te vayas antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Misty lo miró abriendo grande sus ojos. ¿De verdad estaba teniendo el descaro de echarla otra vez? el coraje se abrió paso en sus acciones, se pasó la mano por el cabello y le dio la espalda, saliendo al pasillo a grandes zancadas dirigiéndose al elevador.

- ¿Mist?

Apretó con tanta fuerza el botón para llamarlo que se sorprendió de no haberlo atravesado, oyó el sonido de la cabina que se acercaba y por sobre su hombro observó a su novio que seguía en su previa posición, apoyado relajado contra el marco de la puerta, sus cejas unidas con curiosidad en el medio de la frente.

No le dijo nada, si abría la boca estaba segura que empezaría a gritar miles de cosas distintas. Él la ponía de mal humor. A pesar de los años eso era algo que jamás cambiaría.

El ascensor llegó, y luego de esperar que automáticamente se abriera se metió en él, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- ¡Misty! ¿Dónde estabas?- Duplica tenía la boca llena de alfileres al preguntar aquello, unos llamativos anteojos rojos hacían equilibrio en el puente de su nariz. Tenía un maniquí a un lado y estaba marcando una tela, dándole la forma de un vestido, o algo similar.

La pelirroja dejó su bolso de mano a un lado, las llaves, y se dejó caer en el sillón azul junto a ella soltando un largo suspiro, la miró unos segundos -Solo fui a caminar por ahí…

- ¿A esta hora? ¡Casi es media noche!

- Sólo me entretuve, puedes cortar el drama no eres mi mamá.

La joven de cabello verde se quitó algunos alfileres de la boca, los ubicó con precisión en la tela observándola con desdén -Bueno, perdóname por preocuparme por ti. Estuve a punto de llamar a Ash.

- ¿Y lo hiciste?

- No, dije que estuve a punto de hacerlo. ¿Cenaste? Hay media pizza en la cocina.

- No tengo apetito, creo que me iré a dormir temprano- Misty subió los pies sobre el sofá y se abrazó las rodillas -¿Dup?

- Mmmm.

- Devuélveme_ mi _llave.

- ¿Qué llave?

- Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablándote- la miró de reojo -Extraño mi casa.

- Esta también es tu casa, lo ha sido por mucho tiempo…

- ¡No! me refiero a _mí _hogar. Extraño el gimnasio… por favor devuélveme la llave.

- No puedo hacerlo. Ash me pidió que la guardara para evitar la tentación de que se te ocurriera ir antes de tiempo- contestó tranquilamente, poniendo más alfileres a la tela.

- ¡Pero extraño el gimnasio!

Duplica apartó el maniquí con un gesto, y se quitó los lentes masajeándose los ojos -Recuerdo haber tenido esta misma conversación contigo hace algún tiempo.

- ¡Bueno no puedes negar lo obvio! Yo agradezco enormemente todo, todo lo que haz hecho, y haces por mí…

- Pero.

- Pero Dup ya quiero volver a mi casa. No entiendo porque no me dejan, si ya casi todo está listo, y he vivido allí cuando estaba en peor estado... Mis pokémon no pueden pasar más tiempo encerrados en sus pokebolas, necesitan su hábitat tanto o más que yo.

- Has oído lo que Brock dijo el otro día, el gimnasio aún no está preparado, faltan muchas cosas por hacer todavía.

- Tonterías, eso no es lo que Ash dice…

- Porque él no sabe nada, él solo se ocupa de la parte legal y de Lance- replicó la otra con seriedad -Además no entiendo porque la prisa.

- ¡Quizás porque tengo ganas de salir y volver a la hora que se me antoje sin tener que andar rindiendo explicaciones! ¡Porque deseo un lugar _mío_! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

- Entiendo, tú eres quien no lo hace. Estuviste tanto tiempo a la deriva durante estos años ¿que no puedes esperar un poco más a que toda esta locura termine? Sabes que esto no acabará hasta que Lance tenga lo que merece.

- Ya no me importa Lance, con que le hayan quitado su licencia me doy por satisfecha.

Duplica volvió a suspirar, realmente cuando Misty se ponía en esa actitud de necia no había nada -ni nadie- que pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión.

- Yo solo espero que le den su merecido, por Arceus que ese imbecil tenga su castigo- frunció los labios -Tanta discusión me abrió el apetito, ¿te traigo una porción de pizza?

Misty la miró fijo por algunos segundos, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cansada, se puso de pie con desgano -Paso, creo que me voy a dormir.

- Bueno amiga, recuerda que mañana prometiste ayudarme con el libreto para el nuevo espectáculo ¿recuerdas? Arrancamos puntual a las ocho.

- Sí, sí, lo recuerdo.

- ¡Que descanses!

- Igual tú.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tres días de internación y ya sentía que quería gritar. Además al menor movimiento todo le dolía: las mejillas, los ojos, los parpados ¡hasta la frente! ¿Qué tenía que ver todo eso con su nariz? Le habían dicho que era una cirugía menor sin mayores complicaciones, pero nadie le habló de lo incomoda que sería la recuperación.

- ¿Señor?

Volteó a ver con irritación quien estaba hablándole. Una enfermera con sonrisa afable se encontraba junto a la puerta entre abierta.

- En unos momentos vendrá el cirujano a quitarle las vendas. Si todo está bien, pronto podrá irse a casa.

No respondió. Esperó a que la mujer cerrara la puerta para suspirar de alivio. ¡Por fin una buena noticia! Parecía que desde que el idiota de Ketchum le quebrara a nariz todo se había vuelto en su contra. Primero le quitaron su licencia de entrenador ¡a él! que era una eminencia en la gran Liga Pokémon de Kanto. Luego lo destituyen del cargo como presidente, y no contentos con eso, planean iniciarle una demanda por abuso de poder. Aunque eso último logró posponerse por falta de pruebas.

_Ring ring ring_

Maldijo no haber puesto su móvil en vibrador. Era una suerte que ningún médico se hubiera percatado aún del aparato. Lo tomó y sin esfuerzo lo acercó a su oído.

_- Desgraciado, tú tienes un dios aparte._

- Jeje ¡Bruno! ¿Por qué, alguna novedad?

_- Pues lo que suponíamos, las pruebas que ellos tienen son inverosímiles para iniciarte una demanda. Y todo archivo que pueda… relacionarte ha sido oportunamente destruido._

- No esperaba más de ti -soltó una carcajada de alivio -Eres muy eficiente.

_- Sólo cumplo mi parte del trato._

- Pues son muy buenas noticias. Finalmente…- se acomodó en su cama cruzando un brazo bajo la cabeza -¿Qué has sabido de ella?

_- Vive en el apartamento de su amiga._

- ¿Sigue con el idiota de Ketchum?

_- Hasta donde sé, sí._

- Bueno, supongo que no le hará ningún daño hacerle una pequeña visita cuando salga de aquí.

_- No creo que sea buena idea, debes dejar que los ánimos se calmen…_

- No hay ninguna demanda que me prive de…- se detuvo al ver entrar a un hombre vestido de blanco seguido de la enfermera que diariamente le realizaba las curaciones.

- No se permiten los celulares aquí- dijo el facultativo con voz firme acercándosele.

- Lo siento- se despidió rápido de Bruno, dejó el aparato a un costado y se sentó solícito en la orilla del lecho.

- Vamos a ver como viene la herida. Si todo está bien, hoy mismo puede marcharse a casa.

- Genial.

Se quedó quieto mientras la enfermera le quitaba las vendas, y la sensación extraña que lo embargara tras la operación parecía magnificarse. Como si una cosa enorme le ocupara el centro de la cara.

- Todo marcha estupendo- el doctor habló con simpatía -La hinchazón es normal, le va a durar un par de días. Le aconsejo un poco de hielo, analgésicos y mucha paciencia. Nada de movimientos bruscos, ni de alta exposiciones al sol.

- ¿Seguiré de licencia?

- Es lo más probable. Le anotaré unos analgésicos y ya puede irse a casa. En una semana vuelva para el control de rutina.

- Bueno muchas gracias doctor.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El ayudar a Duplica se convirtió en una especie de tabla de salvación, la ayudaba a mantenerse activa, y a no pensar que toda esa pesadilla parecía eterna. Los días transcurrían lentamente parecía. Su novio seguía sin dar muchas señales de vida, salvo algún que otro apresurado mensaje de texto, o alguna llamada de pocos minutos, para saludarle y volverse ridículamente cursi. Misty estaba segura de que Ash tenía todo fríamente calculado, y esa falta de presencia era el guión de algún plan que la ponía a prueba -estaba convencida- para verificar que tan verídico era su amor.

Ya la verdad era que sí: lo extrañaba.

Después de esos días viviendo juntos en casa de él, se dio cuenta que esa era una rutina a la que fácilmente podría acostumbrarse…

Suspiró mientras acomodaba las prendas que Duplica había terminado esos días. Ella como asesora había elegido los colores y las telas, descubriendo que se las apañaba muy bien para seleccionar texturas y materiales. Luego de que la joven peliverde terminó de diseñar el vestuario, se dio cuenta de que había hecho un muy buen trabajo. Las dos eran un buen equipo, no había duda.

Guardó la última prenda en el armario que usaban a modo de vestidor, y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía nada que hacer. Corría la media tarde dentro del pequeño apartamento, ella se encontraba sola, y lo que se suponía le abarcaría todo el día, había terminado demasiado pronto, dándole mucho tiempo libre.

Tiempo que podría dedicar para ella misma, viendo televisión o llamando a Ash…

Decidida a hacer eso último, Misty tomó su celular y marcó el número de su novio. Pero el móvil estaba apagado, o fuera del área de cobertura. La constante de esos días volvió a repetirse: su novio desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Se dejó caer en el sillón tamborileando los dedos con aburrimiento. Duplica había salido temprano, había quedado en plan 'amistoso' con Gary, y debía de estarlo pasando excelente, pues desde la mañana no había dado señales de vida. Y Misty prefirió no molestarla, con lo duro que había trabajado, se lo merecía. Y ella rogaba que las cosas fueran viento en popa para sus amigos. Más que nada deseaba genuinamente ver felices a ambos.

Recordando que tiempo atrás había comprado chocolates y una botella de vino, decidió usar esa excusa y darle una visita sorpresa a su novio. Y esta vez no pensaba marcharse como la vez anterior. Ahora se impondría -era muy buena para eso- y él terminaría aceptándola. Contaba con muy buenas armas a su disposición, estaba segura de que no iba a perder. Ash no iba a decirle que no a sus encantos.

El viaje se le hizo en extremo corto. Llegó al edificio y como la vez anterior, el portero le abrió la puerta con rostro inexpresivo. Caminar, subir al ascensor, y encontrarse frente a la puerta cerrada de la casa de Ash ocurrió en cuestión de segundos. Tocó el timbre una vez, dos, tres, cuatro veces sin obtener respuesta.

- ¡Ash!- gritó golpeando la madera con energía. Y como lo esperaba solo encontró silencio. Consideró volver a golpear pero se abstuvo recordando que más gente vivía en ese edificio, y no quería que la tildaran de ruidosa, o le fueran con el chisme a Ash, o aún peor, a los del consorcio.

Pero algo en su mente se había precavido que algo así pudiera pasar, por lo que metió la mano en un bolsillo diminuto de su cartera y sacó la llave que Ash le había facilitado para que usara durante alguna emergencia…

El que no viera a su novio durante semanas se ubicaba como emergencia ¿cierto?. Cierto.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, metió la llave en la cerradura y tras dos vueltas, la puerta se abrió. Misty entró con reticencia, encendiendo la luz al notar la penumbra. Estaba todo cerrado.

- ¿Ash?- aventuró en un susurro. Pero el silencio del departamento fue todo lo que encontró como respuesta.

Caminó por la sala encontrando todo en un orden obsesivo, por lo que ella sabía, en su vida Ash había sido amigo del orden o la responsabilidad.

Sin embargo parecía que algunas cosas _si _cambiaban.

- Increíble- murmuró recorriendo la sala, para luego dejarse caer en el cómodo sillón de cuero frente al televisor de pantalla plana. Tomó el control remoto y se paseó varios minutos por algunos canales, buscando algo que ver y así esperar al despistado de su novio.

Los minutos volaron para la visitante inesperada, y antes de que se diera cuenta, el cansancio, las presiones de esos días, pudieron con ella y se quedó profundamente dormida con el aparato encendido.

Y quizás fue alguno de esos sobresaltos normales que uno tiene cuando el sueño es liviano, o cuando en vez de dormir el cuerpo flota en una especie de sopor que en nada se parece a un buen descanso, pues la muchacha despertó de golpe, presa de un espasmo que sin dilaciones la trajo de vuelta desde el mundo de Morfeo. Se sentó perdida, no reconociendo donde estaba, y mirando fijo y con cierta alarma el televisor que dialogaba a solas, alumbrando a medias la habitación.

Luego recordó que estaba en casa de su novio, y había decidido esperarlo… tomó su celular con fastidio para ver la hora, verificando cuanto tiempo había pasado ¡Había dormido una hora y media! Vaya que estaba cansada, y se había echado una pequeña siesta. Se desperezó con lentitud, dejó el móvil a un lado y se acomodó el cabello que se había electrizado terriblemente tras su siesta. Se puso de pie con la intención de despejarse y lavarse la cara, pero camino al baño, desvió su destino inicial y sus pies la llevaron hasta la recamara de Ash.

Era una habitación de lo más simple, y estaba igual de ordenada como el resto de la casa. Los días que ella estuvo compartiendo apartamento con él, recordaba ese desorden familiar e íntimo que revelaba, que tipo de actividad realizaban diariamente. Sin embargo era un caos muy delicioso despertar en sus brazos, tapada a medias con las sabanas, el resto de las mantas yaciendo en el suelo, junto a las prendas que solían vestir ambos. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo.

Luego de que todo el lío en la Liga comenzara, él no había vuelto a tocarla. Se podría decir que ambos estaban en una especie de cuarentena. ¿O quizás era una especie de castigo?

Soltó un gruñido al darse cuenta que su pseudo novio seguía sin dar señales de vida, y lo maldijo internamente una y mil veces.

Para estas alturas se hallaba frenética. Ella ahí esperándolo, y Ash sepa Dios donde andaba -o con quien andaba-

Alzó la vista y se encontró con el espejo de cuerpo entero que mostraba el caos que era su cabello, el maquillaje algo corrido de sus ojos, y la blusa que usaba torcida hacia un lado, volteó la vista avergonzada de recordar esa noche luego de la fiesta en casa de Brock, cuando ella se había visto en ese mismo espejo, y reparando su apariencia insinuante, había hecho de tripas corazón y bajando los tirantes del vestido se había mostrado casi desnuda ante él.

Había sido realmente bochornoso. Y ahora reparando ese hecho frente al mismo reflejo, volvía a sentir la misma vergüenza que tiempo atrás, por lo que volteando la cabeza de allí sus ojos se encontraron con un escritorio pequeño que no recordaba haber visto tras su última visita al lugar.

Con curiosidad recorrió la superficie de vidrio con sus dedos y abrió el primer cajón de los cuatro que estaban ordenados prolijamente en forma vertical. Sonrió al encontrar una foto de ella misma cuando era pequeña, y varios manojos de llaves.

Alzó un llavero que se le hacía muy familiar y lo observó fijamente. _Misty Gym _decía como toda explicación, y tras observarlo minuciosamente, se dio cuenta de que efectivamente eran las llaves de su gimnasio. Esas por las que tiempo atrás le suplicaba a su amiga.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios tras guardarla con cariño en el bolsillo de su jean, olvidada su ira por la súbita ausencia de Ash. Quizás podía dar una vuelta por el gimnasio y volver a tiempo a casa de su novio y guardarlas donde estaban sin que él se diera por enterado. El sol se había escondido ya, de eso no había duda a juzgar por la oscuridad reinante, pero aún era temprano; no pasaban de las siete de la tarde.

Con la misma expresión relajada, salió de la habitación, y en cuestión de segundos había salido del departamento y se encontraba descendiendo en el ascensor. De nuevo en el hall de entrada Misty reparó en el portero que la miró con la misma indiferencia de siempre cuando le abrió la puerta principal, y casi le recriminó el que no le hubiera avisado que Ash no se encontraba en casa. Pero finalmente recordó que ahora podría darse una vuelta por el gimnasio para apaciguar su desmedida ansiedad de volver, y por eso -tan solo por eso- se despidió con una hermosa sonrisa del insufrible hombre, y con la misma absurda felicidad, se dirigió a la parada del bus que quedaba a media cuadra, para tomarse alguno que la dejara cerca de la avenida principal de ciudad Celeste.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Le tomó cerca de tres horas llegar a su ciudad natal con el autobús Express que hacía un viaje directo hacia la ciudad costera.

Respiró el aire familiar, y no pudo evitar que los labios se le curvaran con placer, se hallaba tan tontamente a gusto con aquella pequeña travesura, que con igual soltura caminó los pocos metros hasta la puerta principal. El enorme edificio que antes era una especie de carrusel, lucía ahora más moderno e innovador, aunque conservaba la silueta imponente del Dewgong en el techo que pareció mirarla con respeto cuando ella metió la llave en la cerradura, y abrió.

La puerta se cerró automáticamente tras su espalda sobresaltándola un poco. La oscuridad absoluta le dio la bienvenida, y caminó a tientas palpando la pared suave hasta que dio con algo similar a una llave de luz, la cual apretó pero no sucedió nada. ¿Acaso aún no habían hecho las conexiones para la electricidad? Recordó que la única vez que había estado allí en compañía de Ash habían usado la luz natural del día, por ende no se le ocurrió pensar que carecieran de energía eléctrica. Palpó su bolsillo buscando el celular para alumbrar aunque fuera con la pequeña pantalla, pero el bolsillo estaba vacío. Luego razonó que tras la siesta en casa de su novio lo había tomado para ver la hora, y no había vuelto a guardarlo, seguramente continuaba en el sillón de cuero, donde lo había dejado tiempo atrás. Suspiró fastidiada y exhaló una maldición entre dientes.

Misty no le dio mucha importancia a ese pequeño problema. Con valentía dejó que sus pupilas se acostumbraran a ese nivel de oscuridad, y esperó a que sus ojos se habituaran y leyeran en esa penumbra. Con cierta confianza, varios segundos después, dio un paso tras otro, advirtiendo ese aroma inexplicable que flota en el ambiente cuando algún objeto es nuevo o sin mácula. Y ese aroma a _nuevo _se abría paso en sus sentidos mientras caminaba a tientas recorriendo lo que ella creía era la sala para recibir a los entrenadores, sus rodillas chocaron varios muebles a su paso, sillones, sillas o algo similar.

Con más confianza atravesó otro sector, buscaba dirigirse a la piscina, recordaba que Ash le había prometido poner varias claraboyas en el techo para que de noche pudiera admirar las estrellas, y ella se había emocionado ante la idea.

Siguió caminando a ciegas, llevándose por delante más objetos, y reprimiendo pequeñas exclamaciones de dolor, pese a que -terca como era- no se rendiría hasta visitar la piscina, quizás darse un chapuzón y probar si su cuerpo todavía estaba en forma. Caminó y caminó por lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que diminutos haces de luz titilaban al final, como si se tratase de un túnel, con renovada energía dirigió sus pasos hasta allí y reprimió una exclamación de admiración por lo maravilloso del escenario: haces de luz lunar iluminaban de modo fantasmal un gran e inmenso recinto cuyo suelo se encontraba abarrotado de tablas, las cuales presumiblemente protegían la piscina que se encontraba debajo.

El lugar era en extremo inmenso, mucho más grande que la anterior sala de batallas. Gracias a la claridad alcanzaba a vislumbrar las gradas que se alzaban alrededor en forma de U, con la piscina en el centro. Piscina en la cual estaba parada presumiblemente, el agua era un imán tan poderoso, que podía sentirlo nítidamente bajo sus pies. Caminó con seguridad un poco más viendo las pequeñas porciones de cielo estrellado sobre su cabeza, sintiendo como la madera crujía débilmente a su paso. Y se detuvo en el centro soltando una ligera risita despreocupada. Ahora que finalmente estaba en casa -a escondidas- se sentía mejor. Más tranquila. Renovada… Más aliviada, más ligera, más…

Algo crujió metros detrás de ella, y Misty se volvió en seguida mirando en vilo la penumbra que se extendía en tinieblas por todo su alrededor.

Luego de varios segundos en completo silencio, se convenció de que había sido solo su imaginación, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su jean, cuando otra vez el sonido se repitió sorprendiéndola, esta vez resonando más cerca. Ahora estaba segura que no había sido su imaginación, algo -o alguien- se encontraba allí.

- ¿Hola?- alzó la voz con valentía, esforzando a sus ojos a que vieran o descubrieran que era lo que había ahí. Pero la oscuridad amparaba todo donde las claraboyas no llegaban, ella tan solo podía verse a si misma iluminada fantasmalmente con los haces de luz que la resaltaban en el centro de la escena.

Nadie le contestó pese a que el sonido se repitió una y otra vez, ahora sí asuntándola.

- ¿Eres algún pokémon?- murmuró en voz baja, palpando su cinturón para darse cuenta que había salido sin la compañía de alguna pokebola, y más aún la cartera que había llevado la había dejado en el apartamento de su novio. Ese pensamiento la hizo suspirar con cierto consuelo, se acercó un paso hacia las sombras.

- ¿Ash eres tú? No es gracioso ¿sabes?

Como toda respuesta oyó el golpeteo de los pasos que se acercaban, la madera que crujía ruidosamente, mientras ella seguía ahí plantada, con la alarma latiendo en las venas del cuello ante tanta incertidumbre. Una alta silueta pareció moverse hacia ella.

- ¡Ash no es divertido que me asustes de esa forma!

Hubo una pausa.

- No soy Ash- dijo una voz masculina en acento burlón.

Y a Misty se le heló la sangre. Permaneció un mínimo segundo allí plantada, antes de que empezara a retroceder sacudiendo la cabeza tras reconocer esa voz, y esa figura. Ni los últimos hechos habían logrado derrocar su imagen imponente y avasallante. Ella continuó retrocediendo, esta vez con prisa, hasta que la silueta de aquel se hizo completamente visible bajo la luz de la luna.

- ¿Me extrañaste preciosa?

- ¿Qué haces aquí Lance…?- preguntó en un grito ahogado, poniendo suficiente distancia entre ambos. Ahora que la luz débil le daba de lleno en el rostro, podía leer la misma ansiedad lujuriosa en sus ojos, la mueca sensual en sus labios que demostraba absoluta confianza en si mismo.

- Sabía que tarde o temprano te encontraría aquí, preciosa. Eres tan predecible.

- ¿Cómo obtuviste la llave de este lugar?

- Te olvidas de quien soy, no hay nada imposible para mí- soltó una carcajada rasposa- ¿Creíste que el idiota de tu novio era el único que podría conseguir una forma de entrar?

- ¡No tienes derecho a hacer algo semejante!

- Sí lo tengo, después de todo, la reconstrucción de este gimnasio se está haciendo con mi dinero ¿Qué acaso no lo sabías?

- ¡Mientes!

- ¿Crees que Ash tiene suficiente dinero como para solventar un gasto semejante? ¡No seas ilusa! Te consideraba más inteligente, primor.

- No es cierto…

- ¿Ves que no puedes deshacerte de mí por más que lo intentes? Gracias a mí todo esto pronto estará en funcionamiento…- dio otro paso hacia Misty quien se había quedado exánime en el centro -¿No te parece que merezco una recompensa por eso…?

Quizás fueron esas palabras que la hicieron reaccionar finalmente, y empezar a correr a ciegas hacia el frente, con el lío de tablas resonando bajo sus pies, y la aguardentosa risa del ex presidente pisándole los talones.

- ¡Juro que cuando te agarre voy a desquitarme por todas esas veces que me dejaste ardiendo preciosa!

- ¡Déjame en paz!- gritó y volvió a palpar sus bolsillos pero nada encontró que pudiera ayudarle. Maldijo haber dejado su celular en el apartamento de Ash ¿Por qué había hecho una tontería semejante?

Detuvo sus pasos al notar la oscuridad reinante y la curiosa inestabilidad del suelo ¿Aún se hallaba sobre la piscina? Pero el techo era una gran bóveda oscura que rimaba con las tinieblas que la rodeaban. Empezó a desesperarse y a temblar ¿Dónde diablos se encontraba?

¿Por qué se le había ocurrido ir al gimnasio de noche?

¿Y por qué era tan tonta?

- ¿Se te perdió algo Mist…?- la voz sonó sobre su cabello, y antes de que pudiera avanzar, o escaparse, dos brazos de hierro la sujetaron con descaro, afianzándola contra un duro cuerpo masculino. Un cuerpo que le supo ajeno, y que le causó nauseas.

Las manos la palparon con desvergüenza, y el grito de repugnancia que ella soltó, quedó sepultado dentro de esa boca extraña que apresó sus labios en un beso rudo que le supo a escoria.

Forcejeó y lloró, rogó una y otra vez para que esas manos la soltaran, pero eso tan solo servía para avivar el apetito de Lance. Sus ansias crecían al oír las suplicas de Misty, al saborear sus lágrimas, al acariciar las curvas secretas de su cuerpo. Secreto que le sería develado en no mucho tiempo.

- Sé buena niña…- le susurró con voz ronca apresándola del cabello hasta que su nariz se pegó a la de él -Vamos a pasarla muy bien…

Eso desnudaba una perspectiva que la aterró. No. No… _¡No!_ volvió a forcejear con rudeza hasta que logró liberar su mano, y por instinto le propinó una bofetada a un costado de la cabeza, y luego con la rodilla en punta, le dio un golpe seco en las partes blandas. Golpe que lo dejó soltando una retahíla de coloridas palabras.

Aprovechó su momentáneo devaneo para proseguir con su carrera hacia el frente, o hacia el costado, todo le parecía igual en esa oscuridad densa que la rodeaba. Sin embargo el suelo comenzó a temblar bajo la suela de sus zapatillas, dio un paso y luego otro más…

Y todo ocurrió en cámara lenta; de pronto el piso comenzó a hundirse creando un agujero lo suficientemente profundo por el que Misty cayó hacia una fría masa de agua. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar, o de analizar lo que sucedía, al segundo siguiente se encontró prisionera dentro de lo que supuso era la piscina sin estrenar. Nadó, o trato de nadar hacia arriba, pero todo era negro allí abajo, y frío, y sus palmas se chocaron con las maderas, o el suelo flotante que cubría la superficie. Golpeó una y otra vez con sus puños pero las maderas, o lo que fuera que la cubrían, no cedían a su fuerza. Nadó hacia otro lado e intentó lo mismo, pero toda la extensión estaba cubierta, y era pesada. Y la oscuridad absoluta lo cubría todo.

Y tal vez era su imaginación, pero esa oscuridad pronto pareció inundar su mente, sus sentidos, sus palabras. Dentro de ella todo se volvía negro. Y cerró los ojos. No valía la pena tenerlos abiertos cuando todo era tinieblas. Y dejó de nadar, todo era tan difuso…

De pronto todo fue tranquilo, ya no sintió más frío. Y ya no tuvo más miedo de la oscuridad.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Nota:_

_Bunas noches gente linda! Después de nueve meses de ausencia (o menos!) vengo a este fandom a seguir molestando con un nuevo capitulo de la telenovela de la noche muajajajajajaja._

_Y ahora sí, me resta decir que tan solo queda un (1) capitulo para que esta locura termine, espero tenerlo para el cumple de la persona que inspiró este fic claro mi preciosa Bego! (quien nunca se acuerda de mí, pero a quien yo tengo siempre presente y a la que le tengo un cariño infinito!)_

_Pido perdón si he dado manotazos de ahogado, debo confesar que me costó SOBREMANERA escribir este capitulo porque he olvidado por completo la idea original y tuve que improvisar mas o menos lo que iba a ocurrir, pero con lo que he planeado puedo decir que el próximo capitulo será el auto conclusivo…_

_Y bueno, paso a informar que… ¡Me tendrán nuevamente aquí escribiendo! Hubo algunas personitas que con ojitos de borrego me pedían que no abandone los fics y vuelva, y pues… es largo de explicar. En definitiva ¡aquí estaré! Para terminar los fics que debo (no sé si todos) pero ténganme PACIENCIA ya que escribo para Saint Seiya y debo dividir mi muy escaso tiempo entre ambos fandoms y quiero ser justa para ambos, así que actualizare para uno y para otro. Puede que me tarde (mas?) pero haré lo remotamente posible para no volver a dejar colgado otro fic n.n_

_Espero se alegren! (Ya veo que no xD)_

_Creo que eso era lo que tenia que decir._

_*Feliz cumple super atrasado Princess Kasuuu (extraño platicar contigo)  
><em>

_*Feliz cumple suuper atrasado Agus Aurane (mi te quiere muchio!)_

_Gracias por leer, si es que alguien lee. Si nadie lo hace pues, de todas formas seguiré escribiendo hasta terminar el fic xD_

_Suerte, nos leemos pronto! Los quiero!  
><em>

_Sumi chan _


	9. Comerás polvo, II parte

_._

_Juego de Poder_

_._

_En honor de la señorita Andy Pandy que en el dia de la fecha cumple años. Feliz cumple chabona, te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor! Gracias por tu ciber amistad, eso al menos hasta el momento en que nos conozcamos personalmente ya sea en Mexico o en Argentina!. Te admiro muchísimo ^^_

_._

_Warning! Lenguaje violento y adulto en este fic. Leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad._

.

_Capitulo 9_

_-… y comerás polvo todos los días de tu vida… (II parte)_

Ash ingresó a su casa, aflojándose la corbata y mirando su móvil con el ceño fruncido, como otro de esos tantos días, tenía varias -por no decir muchas- llamadas perdidas de un solo numero. El de Misty.

Soltando un suspiro impaciente, caminó por la sala, encontrándose con el televisor encendido, cosa que lo sacó de onda. Pegó el celular a su oído luego de que marcara el número de su novia para devolverle la llamada. Pero cosa más extraña aún, el teléfono al que llamaba parecía sonar ahí mismo.

Alejó el aparato de su oído y prestó atención al resto de su casa, intentando adivinar de donde venía ese sonido incesante y que no era el televisor, el que apagó de inmediato. Incorporándose, vió entre medio de los cojines el móvil cuya pantalla titilaba prendiéndose y apagándose con una sola leyenda '_Idiota_'. Lo tomó sonriendo de lado.

- Con que idiota ¿eh?. ¡Misty! ¿Estás aquí?- mantuvo ambos aparatos en las manos mientras caminaba por el resto de su apartamento. Levantó la cartera que estaba a un lado, y la abrió con curiosidad -¡Misty! ¡Estoy revisando tu bolso!

Pero no se oyó nada que pudiera servirle de respuesta. Se encogió de hombros ¿Estaría tomando una ducha? Se acercó al baño y empujó la puerta con cautela. No había nadie. Volvió sobre sus pasos hacia su habitación, la que revisó desde el umbral. También estaba vacía, salvo… un pequeño detalle; los cajones de su escritorio privado estaban abiertos.

Se acercó y los cerró de un gesto sin darle mayor importancia. Volvió a la sala despeinándose el cabello con ansiedad. Obviamente su novia había estado ahí, la pregunta era ¿Dónde diablos se encontraba ahora?

A modo de respuesta observó el celular de Misty que había dejado junto al suyo sobre la mesa. Frunció el ceño y lo tomó, desplegó el menú de pantalla y revisó el registro de llamadas; como se lo supuso todas habían sido hechas a su celular. El último registro así lo ameritaba. Accedió a la agenda y sin pensarlo marcó el numero de Duplica. Estaba seguro de que ella sabría donde estaba aquella pelirroja obstinada.

_- Mist- _sonó la voz de la peliverde una vez que le respondieron del otro lado de la línea.

- Hola Duplica ¿Ella está ahí contigo?

_- ¡Ash! ¿Qué demonios haces con un celular que no es tuyo?_

- Solo contesta la maldita pregunta.

- _Misty no está aquí. Acabo de llegar… ¿Pero que haces con su móvil?_

- Dejó su teléfono en mi apartamento. También acabo de llegar y me encuentro con que Misty estuvo aquí, pero ahora ya no está.

_- ¡Que tonta! Seguramente se lo ha olvidado… ya sabes como es cuando se pone histérica._

Volvió a pasarse la mano por el cabello -También dejó su cartera.

Duplica rió del otro lado _- ¿No pensaste que quizás bajó a comprarse algo de comer?. Todos sabemos que nunca hay nada comestible en tu casa…_

Con eso el malestar de Ash se evaporó, y se permitió soltar una ligera sonrisa -Muy graciosa, pero debo admitir que tienes razón. Tu amiga será una completa histérica pero sabe que me irrita cuando hace este tipo de cosas sin avisar.

_- Así es ella ¡y así te gusta!. Dile que me llame en cuanto regrese ¿está bien? Tengo millones de cosas que contarle. ¡Y dile que vuelva temprano que la necesito a primera hora!_

- Sí, sí. Adiós.

Ni siquiera esperó a que le respondiera. Dejó el teléfono en el sillón y se dispuso a acomodar la mesa para cuando su novia volviera. A unas cuadras había un supermercado donde ambos habían ido a comprar en más de una ocasión, por lo que supuso que la muchacha se encontraría en ese lugar. Así que sacó un par de copas, el vino que ella había traído la vez anterior, y la vajilla necesaria para cenar juntos.

Pero pasó otra media hora y Misty no regresó.

Y ahora se estaba poniendo paranoico, era cerca de las nueve. No podría tardarse tanto.

_¿Dónde demonios se metió? ¡Juro que cuando le encuentre le azotaré el trasero tantas veces que no se podrá sentar por una semana!_

Se levantó de la mesa e inconscientemente caminó por el pasillo, no sabía muy bien que era lo que estaba haciendo. Gruñó entre dientes y se dirigió a su habitación para mudarse de ropa, por esperar a su atolondrada novia, aún seguía con su ropa formal puesta. Se quitó las prendas sin mucha consideración poniéndose un jean y una camiseta. Cerró la puerta del closed luego que hubo acomodado todo, y de pronto fue como una epifanía, una idea profunda que se instaló en sus pensamientos haciendo que se diera vuelta, y centrara por completo sus ojos castaños en el escritorio que se encontraba frente a su cama.

Y fue como un imán que lo atrajo hacia él, en dos pasos se acercó y sus manos volaron a abrir el primer cajón donde usualmente guardaba las cosas importantes, pero ya sabía de antemano que lo que buscaba no estaba ahí.

Volvió hacia la sala soltando toda clase de improperios e insultos en voz alta, estaba enojado y no tenía intenciones en ocultarlo, pese a que nadie estaba oyéndole. Tomó el celular de Misty y volvió a marcar el número anterior.

_- ¿Qué ocurre ahora?_

- Se fue al gimnasio.

_- ¿Qué?_

Ash se pasó la mano por el cabello mientras luchaba por controlar su carácter -Se supone que tú ibas a cuidar que algo así no sucediera…

_- ¿Estas echándome la culpa? ¡Fue tu idea quitarle la llave!_

- ¡Estaba quedándose en tu casa porque dijiste que podrías controlarla de que no hiciera algo estupido!

_- ¡Te tardaste demasiado en las remodelaciones! ¡Misty no iba a esperarte a que te dignaras a ocuparte de ella cuando se te diera la gana…! ¡Desapareciste! ¿Qué esperabas, que ella se quedara sentada hasta que a ti se te ocurriera terminar tu maldito plan…?_

Las palabras de Duplica le supieron a una verdad que le dejó con un amargo sabor en la boca, y le rebatió con lo único que le pareció viable.

- ¡Era tu responsabilidad cuidar de ella en tanto yo terminaba de arreglar todo hasta el maldito juicio!

Ash se mantuvo con la respiración agitada esperando que Duplica le rebatiera, por eso se sorprendió en demasía cuando se oyeron unos ruidos extraños, y de pronto otra voz que claramente no era la de su amiga le respondió en un tono igual de irritado y amenazante.

_- ¡No vuelvas a gritarle de ese modo! ¡Duplica no tiene porque pagar tus errores!_

- ¿Gary? ¿Qué haces ahí?

_- Ese no es asunto tuyo. ¿Qué diablos le ocurrió a Misty?_

- Pues creo que la conoces mejor que yo, al parecer se le ocurrió que podía darse un tour por el gimnasio a estas horas…

_- ¿¡Es que esa mujer está loca!?_ _Te acompañaré a buscarla._

- ¿Perdón?

_- Iré contigo ¿Olvidas que Lance puede estar detrás de todo esto?_

- No se atrevería…

_- Sabe que es tu punto débil- _Gary manifestó sin rodeos, luego se escuchó que discutía con Duplica, al parecer la muchacha estaba bastante molesta con lo que el joven le decía autoritariamente _- No, tú no vas a ir a ningún lado. Te quedarás aquí en caso de que Misty regrese. Duplica no discutas conmigo, no permitiré que vayas, es mi última palabra…_

Ash se revolvió el cabello -No es necesario que…

_- Ya está arreglado. Te espero en el hall del departamento, vamos en mi auto, así no llamará la atención._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El taxi lo dejó en el edificio de apartamentos donde vivía su amiga y su novia diez minutos después de que hubieron hablado. No era una zona tan lujosa como la de su hogar, pero era un sitio tranquilo y familiar. Descendió del vehículo y tras pagar se encontró con Duplica y Gary quienes lo esperaban con expresión seria.

- ¿Alguna novedad?- la joven se veía preocupada y triste.

Ash sacudió la cabeza en negación y le entregó la cartera que Misty había dejado en su casa -¿Nos vamos ya?

- Yo… también quiero ir…

- ¡No! ¡Ya hemos hablado de esto antes Duplica! No iras.

- Pero…

- Escucha- Ash se volvió a la muchacha y la tomó con suavidad de los hombros- Alguien debe quedarse aquí ¿Y si ella regresa en algún momento?- dejó que la idea hiciera mella en su mente pese a su gesto todavía testarudo -Por eso debes permanecer aquí, puedes llamar a Brock, Gary dice que necesitaremos de su ayuda.

- Y la necesitaremos- refirió el nombrado

- ¿Entiendes? Llama a Brock tan rápido como puedas.

- Realmente Misty puede necesitarme allí…

- Te necesita aquí más que en el gimnasio. ¡Por favor no seas tan terca!

- Sabes que eso no es cierto- Duplica le dio un empujón a Ash y una oscura mirada a Gary. Sin mediar más palabra volvió a entrar al edificio sin mirar hacia atrás.

- Eso dolió- Ash comentó en voz baja -Realmente esta muy enojada.

- ¿Sabes que le doy la razón, cierto?- Gary caminó hacia su propio vehiculo que estaba apostado frente a ellos junto al cordón de la vereda, esperando que este lo siguiera. Lo miró con expresión incierta mientras se subía - Mira a donde nos ha llevado tu estupida sed de venganza y tu plan tan minuciosamente calculado. Si algo malo llega a pasarle a Misty juro que _nunca _te lo perdonaré.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El viaje rumbo al gimnasio fue hecho en un mortal y tortuoso silencio. Duró apenas una hora, y ambos jóvenes tuvieron suerte que nadie los parara por exceso de velocidad. Gary tenía una expresión entre férrea y furiosa, y rimaba acertadamente con la forma en la que condujo. Ash no hacía más que apretar los puños, mientras diferentes escenarios se sucedían en su mente ante la forma en la que castigaría a su novia por desobedecerle y ser tan terca. Sin embargo a juzgar por la furia contenida del joven castaño, Gary creía que aquello iba más allá de una simple travesura de la pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué insististe en venir conmigo?- le preguntó el joven moreno una vez que se detuvieron a media cuadra del gimnasio, el único lugar disponible que encontraron para estacionar -A juzgar por lo que vi esta noche, ¿que no debiste quedarte con Duplica y estar a su lado?

Gary cerró la puerta del lado del conductor con un golpe sordo, se acomodó las solapas de la chaqueta y rodeó el vehiculo hasta enfrentarlo -Era obvio que esto no ibas a poder manejarlo solo.

- ¿A que te refieres? ¿Tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacerle a Misty? Con obvia razón, esta ha sido la gota que colmó mi paciencia, la encerraré por años en una torre al mejor estilo Rapunzel hasta que aprenda a no desobedecerme.

- Eso no es gracioso. Aunque es bueno que lo tomes con humor, algo me dice que dentro de unos minutos ya no estarás sonriendo- esperó a que su amigo se le pusiera a la par mientras caminaban por la solitaria vereda -Estamos listos.

- ¿Qué no te parece extraño que el gimnasio esté a oscuras considerando que Mist está ahí dentro?

Gary no contestó, pero sus ojos se hicieron siniestros, y se adelantó unos pasos con actitud resuelta.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- ¡MISTY! Se que estás aquí- exclamó Ash golpeando la reja que franqueaba la entrada.

- Eso no funciona- Gary suspiró masajeándose la frente -¿Qué no tienes una copia de su llave?

- Es cierto, ¿Crees que no esté adentro? Quizás ya se marchó mira la hora, es tardísimo.

- ¡Solo abre la maldita puerta!.

La verja chirrió ruidosamente apenas Ash dio las vueltas a la cerradura, y de un práctico gesto abrió la puerta con Gary pisándole los talones.

Ambos contuvieron la respiración apenas la oscuridad reinante les dio la bienvenida, y ese olor a nuevo les indicó que todo allí dentro del gimnasio estaba sin estrenar. Caminaron a tientas por el hall de entrada, oyendo como sus pasos se hacían eco en la enorme estructura, ayudada por la acústica del lugar. Gary se desvió hacia un lado, y una vez que halló la pared recorrió con los dedos en busca de la llave de luz. Dio con el interruptor y lo bajó esperando que la electricidad inundara el ambiente pero nada sucedió, subió y bajó la perilla varias veces ocasionando un ruido hueco, que cosquilleó dentro de la quietud del lugar.

- ¿No hay luz aquí?

- Claro que si, los ingenieros hicieron las conexiones la semana pasada- Ash caminó hacia donde su amigo presumiblemente estaba, y a su vez oprimió la llave dando como resultado la misma oscuridad de antes -¿Qué demonios?- gruñó entre dientes.

- ¿Sabes donde se encuentra la caja de electricidad principal? Quizás los cables estén mal alineados, y por eso el interruptor no funciona.

- Se supone que en la oficina de Misty atrás de la puerta, pero no sería capaz de guiarme con tanta oscuridad.

- Podríamos usar la pantalla de nuestros celulares a modo de linterna- Gary refirió alejándose, su voz de pronto sonó más lejana -¿Por qué no vas e intentas encontrar a Misty mientras yo veo si puedo reestablecer la electricidad en todo el edificio?

- Misty no debe estar aquí ¿Por qué habría de quedarse si no hay luz?- resopló para si mientras extraía su celular del bolsillo y alumbraba. A lo lejos observó otro pequeño haz de luz, de Gary presumiblemente, quien ya se encontraba como a metro y medio de distancia -La oficina está unos veinte pasos a la derecha- exclamó en voz alta, oyendo un gruñido como toda respuesta.

Siguió caminando notando el desorden inusual que había en el suelo, se daba cuenta a juzgar por los pequeños tropezones que se estaba dando. No recordaba que todo hubiera quedado tan desordenado la última vez que anduvo, las remodelaciones dentro del gimnasio ya habían acabado, y también habían quitado la mayoría de los escombros, menos la tapa de madera que cubría la piscina, pero la verdad era que ya estaba casi todo listo -claro que eso Misty no sabía-

- ¡Mist!- dijo haciendo bocina con su mano libre, alumbrando hacia el frente con la pequeña pantalla de su móvil.

- ¡Alguien arrancó los cables del panel!- oyó que gritaba Gary desde algún sitio -Me va a llevar unos minutos acomodar esto.

Ash maldijo entre dientes _¿Quién pudo hacer semejante salvajada?_

Algo lo golpeó en la rodilla y se inclinó para sobarse soltando un colorido improperio, mientras movía con extrañeza la madera que se le había atravesado en el camino, notando que no era solo una sino varias. Era raro, pues no recordaba tantas cosas esparcidas en el suelo -¡Misty si tú hiciste este desorden incrementaré tu castigo! ¿Me has oído?

El sonido de sus pies sobre la dura superficie fue lo único que obtuvo como réplica, eso y el eco de sus pasos que parecían retumbar ruidosamente en el lugar. Pronto se dio cuenta que eso sucedía porque lo que tan celosamente pisaba era la madera de una superficie flotante, al parecer luego de tanta andar a ciegas había llegado al segmento de la piscina. Elevó la pequeña pantalla del móvil hacia arriba, como supuso la luz que se filtraba por las claraboyas era escasa y no podía competir con la luminosidad de su celular, y que por eso no se había dado cuenta.

Algo crujió fuertemente justo detrás de él, y cuando se volvió para investigar un relámpago de luz iluminó todo el lugar, y la claridad fue tan de golpe, tan absoluta que cerró los ojos súbitamente encandilado, deteniéndose donde estaba.

- ¡Lo logré! ¡Provisoriamente pude darnos luz!- el grito de Gary retumbó fácilmente dentro de la enorme mampostería.

- Me alegro- respondió en voz alta, tapándose los ojos con un brazo mientras entreabría los párpados y se fijaba donde estaba parado. Lo primero que vio fue el desorden de tablas grandes y pequeñas que estaban desparramadas a su costado. Caminó con cautela notando por primera vez lo inestable del suelo, mas adelante se detuvo contemplando con curiosidad el hueco que revelaba el improvisado precipicio que desembocaba dentro de la piscina. Se inclinó como pudo, guardando su celular en el bolsillo trasero de su jean, e inspeccionando que pudo ocasionar semejante agujero. Luego lo cubrió lo mejor que pudo con las maderas que halló allí, y prosiguió caminando, rodeando ese sector, pasó las gradas en forma de U, y las revisó visualmente sin acercarse. Todo estaba en disposición y perfectamente preparado para cuando se hiciera la reapertura. Con el ánimo reanimado se dirigió hacia las plataformas que se erigían a un lado y otro de la enorme piscina olímpica. Y fue allí cuando la vio.

Estaba recostada de lado, su rostro vuelto hacia él, su cabello visiblemente húmedo desparramado de cualquier forma sobre las maderas, la camisola que vestía se notaba mojada y adherida impunemente a sus curvas, el ruedo de la única prenda apenas lograba esconder sus largas piernas desnudas. Estaba inconsciente, y él temió lo peor.

Sobretodo al ver su estado tan desprotegido, tan vulnerable, tan…

- ¡MISTY!

El gritó retumbó en el gimnasio, resonando en todos los huecos vacíos, su voz quedo flotando por varios segundos gracias al eco del lugar. Sus piernas apenas respondieron a su orden de moverse, como si hubiera sufrido una parálisis momentánea siguió contemplando con mudo horror pues ella no había reaccionado a su llamado.

Se aproximó con desesperación, arrodillándose junto a su cuerpo inmóvil y con rapidez la levantó acunándola contra su pecho advirtiendo la humedad que reinaba en su piel y que era la causante de hallarla tan fría y tiesa, luego reparó en lo que en un primer momento no vio, o no quiso ver. El estado de la camisola que parecía desgarrada, además de notar que no llevaba absolutamente _nada _debajo. Su mente se ensombreció en el acto al notar los ligeros raspones oscuros, y los moretones reveladores a lo largo de sus piernas extremadamente níveas, su pulso tembló de igual forma al notar la suave contusión que oscurecía su mejilla izquierda.

- ¿La encontraste?- sonó la voz de Gary detrás de él, y luego sus pasos que se acercaron con prisa seguramente al verlos -Ella está…- el resto de la frase sin duda murió en su garganta, mientras por respeto apartaba la vista y se quitaba la chaqueta tendiéndosela a su amigo que se encontraba lelo sujetando el cuerpo impasible de la muchacha.

Ash tenía una expresión que el joven castaño jamás olvidaría en su vida, el buen humor que portaba antes de llegar había desparecido por completo siendo reemplazado por un cúmulo de sentimientos: resentimiento, impotencia, miedo, y algo más oscuro y profundo que no pudo precisar que era.

- Esta desvanecida- dijo a su vez con cierto alivio cuando se inclinó a su lado buscando el pulso en su muñeca, el cual halló débil e imperceptible, pero latiendo para su alegría. Tomó la chaqueta que había ofrecido y con ella envolvió a Misty, sin quitar la vista del sombrío rostro de su amigo -Solo necesita descanso, llamaré una ambulanc-

- Quédate aquí- la voz de Ash sonó como de ultratumba al interrumpirlo. Por primera vez volteó en su dirección. La expresión siniestra de sus ojos hablaba por si sola, al igual que la línea rígida de sus labios, y los músculos tensos de su garganta. Estaba conteniéndose de gritar, o llorar. Gary lo sabía. Era ese momento ínfimo de inquieta calma antes de que una persona pierda el control y cometa una locura. O una estupidez -Voy a buscar a ese infeliz y lo haré pagar…

- No creo que esté aquí y Misty necesita que la vea un doctor.

- Conozco a ese hijo de puta lo suficiente como para saber que aún continúa aquí, gozando del espectáculo desde algún lado.

- No es buena idea, Ash.

- No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo lo que ese bastardo le hizo a mi mujer- miró por última vez a la muchacha y con suavidad aseguró el cuerpo femenino en brazos de Gary, quien aceptó estupefacto.

- ¡Debes calmarte, estás demasiado alterado para pensar con claridad, y sabes que Misty necesita atención!

- ¡No me calmaré hasta encontrar a ese malnacido y hacerle pagar!- se había puesto de pie con los puños apretados a su lado, y de igual forma se alejó a paso firme de ambos -Cuida de ella, Gary.

- ¡Es una locura lo que quieres hacer Ash! ¡Ashhh!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mientras caminaba por las instalaciones que conocía de memoria sentía las lagrimas de impotencia que caían de a ratos de sus ojos, se las quitaba torpemente en tanto su mandíbula se contraía para no pensar, para no sacar conclusiones apresuradas. No quería, ni podía considerar lo que la razón insistía en decirle, por eso también acallaba la voz de su conciencia a toda costa porque no quería oírla, pese a que la rabia que sentía hiciera que sus emociones finalmente desbordaran tomando el control de su cuerpo.

Sacudió la cabeza negando la verdad que era tan obvia, y el temblor de sus manos se extendió hasta cosquillearle los nudillos, quizás fue por eso que hallándose ya lejos del sector de la piscina -el lugar favorito de su novia- se permitió descargar su frustración dándole un puñetazo a la pared del _sum_, y siguió con una retahíla de golpes, mientras se mordía el labio para no estallar en gritos y dar rienda suelta a su furia.

- De verdad creí que harías algo más productivo para reparar el honor de tu novia, ¿pero destrozar el edificio que se construyó con mi dinero? Esperaba más de ti Ash, realmente.

La voz que tranquilamente sonó detrás de él lo hizo detenerse en seco, en tanto nuevas lágrimas caían involuntariamente de sus ojos ante el brusco gesto. Se volteó así, resoplando ruidosamente pese a sus puños magullados y lo observó.

Lance se veía igual que siempre, su rostro -su nariz- había vuelto a la normalidad, salvo su cabello quizás unos centímetros más largo, y la barba insipiente que le daba un aire rebelde y siniestro. Vestía informal y su aspecto en general era prolijo y acertado. Salvo por el extraño rasguño que le cruzaba desde la mejilla hasta la ceja derecha.

- ¿Has visto?- preguntó riendo en tanto se señalaba la cara -He quedado como nuevo, ¿y este raspón?, es un pequeño recordatorio de la mujer que acabo de comerme….

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

La cólera encegueció la poca cordura que aún le quedaba y sin pensarlo demasiado se lanzó sobre su rival.

- Cuida tu vocabulario Ash ¿Qué diría tu respetada madre si te oyera hablar así?- Lance soltó una risotada sardónica en tanto evitaba el primer puñetazo que el joven moreno le lanzó, y evitó varios más, alzando las palmas, y devolviendo fácilmente sus embates. Sabía que la irritación que el muchacho sentía no lo haría coordinar correctamente, y que si había un modo de salir medianamente ileso era seguir provocándolo, lo que por supuesto era más rentable que causarle algún dolor físico.

- ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?

Cegado por la rabia, por las burlas de su oponente y por la verdad que aún se negaba a aceptar, Ash empujó a su atacante con fuerza, y cuando apenas éste recobró la estabilidad, le lanzó un golpe directo a la nariz que hizo que Lance aullara de dolor, e iba a rematar su ataque, pero de la nada el pelirrojo le devolvió con un estacazo seco en la sien que lo hizo trastabillar, lo que el otro aprovechó para terminar de derribarlo fácilmente.

- Resultó más fácil de lo que creí ¿sabes?- Lance continuó diciendo en tanto se inclinaba ante él y lo veía respirando trabajosamente -Sabía que tarde temprano ella o tú vendrían aquí, así que solo tenía que tener paciencia y esperar… tu punto débil fue muy sencillo de encontrar y resultó que estaba frente a mis ojos… aún después de tanto tiempo…

Ash se encogió y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, evitando dar muestras de dolor. Lo miró levemente notando con cierto orgullo que había vuelto a dañarle la nariz, el chorro de sangre que le caía por la barbilla daba cuenta de eso.

Lance sonrió horriblemente pese a todo, e inclinándose todavía más ante el joven murmuró:

- Jaque mate.

Y todo se puso negro.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Gary apenas oía lo que ocurría, la incertidumbre lo estaba matando. Y aunque quería ir y ver que pasaba, si podía ser de ayuda para su amigo, un solo vistazo al rostro vulnerable que asomaba entre aquel cabello rojo, le recordó el porque debía quedarse allí de guardián.

Alzó una mano y la deslizó con cuidado sobre la mejilla magullada, quizás fue el tacto repentino, o el estremecimiento leve que hizo presa de él al tocar algo tan delicado, lo que ocasionó que aquellos párpados se abrieran lentamente, un manto de humedad y terror hicieron acopio de ellos apenas enfocaron la vista.

- ¿Misty? - preguntó Gary con toda la suavidad posible. La luz encima de ellos tembló como si de pronto quisiera apagarse -¿Te encuentras bien…?

Y apenas hizo esa pregunta se arrepintió de haberla formulado. Era obvio que no, que ella no estaba bien, y que de seguro jamás lo estaría.

Misty lo miró largo rato, notando tal vez que él la estaba sosteniendo, y que su cuerpo estaba casi oculto por una chaqueta oscura, suya probablemente. Se encogió brevemente y escondió los ojos tras su flequillo desordenado.

- No te preocupes- Gary se vio en la necesidad de decir algo para romper ese silencio horrible. Pero ella ya no lo veía, se había quedado tiesa como si se hubiera vuelto a desvanecer pese a que sus ojos seguían abiertos desmesuradamente.

- Así que tú también estás aquí. ¡Que irónico, mis dos grandes consejeros y amigos de pronto vueltos en mi contra por una misma mujer!

Gary reconoció aquella voz mordaz al instante, y supo que la joven que sostenía entre sus brazos lo había visto de antemano a juzgar por su expresión endeble.

- He vuelto cariño ¿me extrañaste?

Ella soltó un respingo, y se quedó ahí inmóvil.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Ash?- pregunto el castaño con los dientes apretados.

- Como la mayoría de los hombres ese idiota no sabe como encauzar su ira, por lo que fue muy fácil encargarse de él- Lance sonrió limpiándose un hilo de sangre que le caía por el mentón- En cuanto a ti, jamás he tenido nada directamente contigo, Gary, pero supe que fuiste uno de los que atestiguó en mi contra.

- ¡Lo merecías! ¡Aunque no entiendo porque no estas tras las rejas!

- Tengo mis influencias - rió -Y luego de esto…- apuntó con un dedo a la chica que seguía pálida observando todo -Luego de haberme dado el gusto todas las veces que quise, y de la forma que quise, ya me doy por satisfecho. ¡Y ya nada me importa!

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste!?

- ¡No te hagas el inocente Oak, bien sabemos los dos que tú también lo habrías hecho si hubieras estado en mi lugar!.

- ¡Noo!

Misty soltó una exclamación de terror cuando su silueta se acercó amenazante a ellos que aún seguían en el suelo, sin embargo éste se detuvo cuando algo se estrelló contra su cabeza, haciéndolo oscilar. Luego el golpe volvió a repetirse una segunda y una tercera vez, hasta que la alta figura de Lance se encontró de lleno en el suelo.

Ash respiraba con dificultad. Su aspecto era terrible, estaba visiblemente herido pero sostenía entre sus manos temblorosas un enorme trozo de madera, salido sin duda del piso flotante que conformaba la piscina, y que había usado como arma para derribarlo.

- ¿Se encuentran bien…?- preguntó con seriedad dándose cuenta por primera vez que su novia estaba despierta.

Misty apartó la vista de él e inconscientemente se arropó bajo la chaqueta que envolvía su cuerpo.

- Estamos bien- Gary contestó por los dos, sintiéndose incómodo ante la expresión culpable de su amigo y la indiferencia de la muchacha. Se puso de pie mientras extraía su teléfono y se dirigía a la habitación contigua -Creo que ya es hora de llamar a Jenny.

Ash asintió dejando caer el objeto que había usado para defenderse, dudó unos segundos antes de acercarse tentativamente a la joven. Se inclinó ante ella y le tocó la cabeza con ternura. Su cabello ya casi se había secado.

- ¿Mist…?

La muchacha se movió hacia un lado alejando su gesto, dejando la caricia en el aire.

- ¿Ahora si tienes pruebas para acusarme verdad?

La voz sonó trabajosa, pero segura, y conservaba ese tono jocoso e irónico. Ambos se volvieron encontrando a Lance sentado, mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados, mientras se palpaba el enorme bulto que le palpitaba en la nuca.

- ¿Esto es todo lo que vas a darme por lo que le hice a ella?- rió con humor -Porque si es tan solo esto, me tomaré como rutina saborearla más seguido…

Ash no lo dejó terminar, bramando de furia se aventó contra él, lo tomó de las solapas de su chaqueta e impulsándolo hasta tenerlo de pie, terminó de romperle la nariz de un cabezazo.

- ¡Ash nooo…!

- ¿Q-quieres saber como lo hice, que le hice, y que hizo ella…?- sonriendo pese al dolor que sentía dirigió una mirada a la muchacha cuyos ojos verdes resplandecían de espanto -Aunque te lo imagines mil veces, la realidad es mucho mej…

- ¡Hilo de puta!

- ¡Ash no!

El gritó ahogado de Misty frenó lo que estaba a punto de hacer, de pronto tenía las manos en torno al cuello de Lance, mientras este reía silenciosamente muy seguro de que no sería capaz de estrangularlo. Pero sabiendo que lo merecía.

- No lo hagas…- Misty le suplicó sollozando -¡Tú no eres como él….!

- Ash no, suéltalo- Gary vino desde atrás con el celular aún en la mano- Déjalo, no vale la pena, pronto vendrán a hacerse cargo de él.

- Lo… lo que este… infeliz hizo…- declaró entre dientes, mientras sus manos se ajustaban a la garganta de Lance -Tiene que pagar…

- Lo volvería a hacer…

- ¡Cállate!

-…una y otra vez…

- Bastardo…- ejerció presión en el agarre y lo hizo caminar hacia atrás, hacia el piso flotante. Las maderas sueltas que cubrían la piscina se tambalearon ante tanto peso. Ash siguió obligándolo a que diera un paso tras otro, con Gary siguiéndolo de cerca intentando hacerlo desistir.

- Déjalo.

- No hasta que pague una minima parte de lo que nos hizo…

Lance notó donde estaban y sonrió; el espectáculo que ofrecía con su nariz deshecha y los rastros de sangre seca en su mejilla y mentón no era muy agradable, aunque a nadie parecía importarle.

Ash descubrió el hueco por el que había caído Misty, quitó con sus pies el parche provisorio que él mismo le había puesto, y detuvo en el borde a ese hombre que solía admirar como leyenda y mentor en el pasado. Ese hombre en el que había confiado sus sueños y pesadillas, ese hombre horrible y desconocido que hoy lo miraba con desden y cierto placer.

- Yo la amé antes que tú inclusive… iba a darle todo, todo lo que me pidiera…

- C-cállate, no sabes lo que es amor - y lo empujó, dejándolo caer dentro de la masa de agua que gustosa lo engulló en su seno. Y se quedó ahí detenido por algunos segundos, vigilando que su cabeza no emergiera del agua, y sintiendo momentáneo alivio cuando eso nunca sucedió, y la corriente de la piscina volvió a calmarse.

Luego volvió sobre sus pasos, se limpió el pequeño hilo de sangre que le cruzaba la frente y recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de la joven, quien lo veía con sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de terror y desconcierto. Se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó contra su cuerpo. Sintió el temblor involuntario de su piel ante el repentino gesto pero no le importó, afianzó el agarre en torno a ella, hasta que su mejilla descansó sobre el cabello rojo

- Perdóname- susurró quedo, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que Gary que se encontraba a unos pasos conservando distancia, también lo oyera. Y siguió repitiendo lo mismo, en tanto el cuerpo de la jovencita se quebraba y se amoldaba –por fin− a su abrazo –Perdóname, perdóname…

El joven castaño se alejó otro par de pasos, dándoles espacio en tanto los observaba con una expresión entre culpa y tristeza; el rostro de Misty no se veía oculto como estaba tras el pecho de su amigo, pero se adivinaban los espasmos que la recorrían, y la oscura cabellera de Ash, que descendía en actitud protectora sobre la pelirroja.

- ¿Te encuentras… b-bien…?

Eso solo incrementó el llanto de la muchacha, y luego su voz fue firme y clara, hasta los oídos de Gary, quien empuñó los puños violentamente.

- No lo sé…

- Vas a estar bien, me encargaré de que así sea.

La conversación fue interrumpida por una especie de estruendo, que provino desde la entrada, seguido de una conmoción y el ruido de maderas echadas a un lado con violencia. Gary retrocedió hasta donde estaba la pareja, mirando con sorpresa y desconcierto a su amigo que entendía poco o menos que él, en tanto Misty permanecía impasible, sin la menor intención de moverse. Y de pronto muchas personas uniformadas de azul se hicieron presente en el área de batallas haciendo una larga hilera dirigida a ellos, luego una joven mujer de cabello cian, tomo posición frente a los hombres y los saludó tocándose la esquina de su sombrero.

- Recibimos la llamada de una señorita indicando que aquí se podrían presentar disturbios y hemos extraído a este pez del agua- Lance fue arrastrado por dos oficiales, visiblemente ahogado y escupiendo agua –Este señor queda bajo captura, a menos que alguno de ustedes diga lo contrario.

- Lléveselo oficial Jenny- intervino Gary acercándose y observando al prisionero con repulsión. Este le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

- Espere- Ash se había puesto de pie, con el cuerpo de Misty en brazos, se acercó a Lance a paso firme y seguro, pese a la expresión vulnerable en el rostro de su novia. El aludido lo vio venir ampliando la sonrisa que le dedicara a Gary, se irguió con orgullo y lo esperó con su aire superior y engreído, como si no estuviera demorado por dos oficiales, como si aún fuera el importante presidente de una confederación tan poderosa.

Ash lo miró con seriedad, e inexplicablemente sonrió.

- No entiendo porque sonríes, no tienes nada que te impulse a hacerlo… -miró con un mohín casi tierno a la muchacha que se refugiaba en los brazos de su rival quien le devolvía una expresión de terror total, observó las líneas de sus piernas tan níveas, tan delgadas y deseables como siempre, y casi extendió la mano para revivir el recuerdo de su piel, pero se detuvo y miró a Ash soltando una carcajada estruendosa –No tienes motivo para sonreír, me encargué de que nunca lo tengas.

Ash sintió como los dedos de Misty se clavaban en sus hombros a modo de respuesta, y como su cuerpo se puso rígido.

- Mas allá de lo que hayas hecho no podrás, jamás, destruir lo que siento por ella.

Lance tan solo soltó un respingo similar a una carcajada.

- ¡Oficial Jenny lléveselo de aquí! ¡Desde hoy cuenta con suficientes cargos para pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel!

Todos se volvieron al recién llegado, Brock había irrumpido con la muchacha de cabello verde mirando todo por sobre su hombro. Se acercaron para luego detenerse estupefactos ante la escena que se representaba frente a ellos, sobretodo ante la apariencia general del grupo que no desmentía lo que había pasado.

- ¡Misty!- Duplica alejó a su amigo y se acercó a la pelirroja que soltó un sollozo al oírla.

- Lléveselo- reiteró Brock y agregó en un susurro que solo Lance pudo oir –Ojalá te pudras en la cárcel- Este tan solo le devolvió idéntica expresión de incredulidad y se alejó sonriendo cínicamente bajo la custodia de los guardias, que se lo llevaron a la rastra.

Ash depositó en el suelo a su novia que en menos de un segundo se reencontró con su mejor amiga y ambas se unieron en un abrazo apretado que terminó con Duplica llorando desconsoladamente.

- ¡Sabia que esto iba a pasar! ¡Porque nunca me haces caso! ¿¡Porque eres tan terca, Misty, porque…!?

La nombrada rió levemente antes de afianzar el abrazo en torno a su amiga.

- Traje tu ropa favorita para que te cambies- siguió diciendo la peliverde mientras se alejaba y le limpiaba las mejillas –Y podemos pedir una pizza y…

- Lo siento, pero debemos llevar a la señorita Waterflower a la delegación para que la vea el médico forense- la oficial se apresuró a intervenir acercándose al par con seriedad –Y luego tiene que testificar, y añadir cargos al expediente contra el señor Wataru…

- Pero oficial- Ash se acercó –No es posible que…

- Es necesario señor Ketchum, usted lo sabe.

- …Pero ella necesita una…

- No hay tiempo para eso, es ineludible que la señorita Waterflower se haga la revisación ahora que las evidencias aun están frescas para poder atestiguarlas en su contra y rearmar la demanda, ésta ya no solo será caratulada como abuso de poder sino también como abuso físico y violencia…

- ¿Abuso?- la voz de Brock pareció retumbar en el solitario lugar, en tanto los oficiales tomaban fotografías de los destrozos, y le hacían preguntas a Gary de lo sucedido.

Misty encogió los dedos de los pies en tanto veía sus piernas y notaba los raspones en sus rodillas. Encogió un poco la cabeza y la sepultó entre los hombros en tanto se estremecía sin remedio.

- ¿Es necesario que sea en la delegación?

- Podemos autorizar que los estudios se realicen en el hospital si eso le pareece mejor- Declaró la oficial con comprensión.

- Si, por favor y... ¿puede ir Duplica conmigo?

Ash la miró.

- Quiero que Duplica venga conmigo.

Brock le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo y tan solo asintió silenciosamente.

.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Ella no recuerda que es lo que pasó.

La voz de Brock se abrió camino entre sus pensamientos mientras se encontraban en el hospital. Los primeros trazos del sol se vislumbraban por los ventanales altos. Habían pasado el resto de la noche en la guardia medica, y aún se encontraban esperando los resultados de los estudios.

Ash estaba sentado a su lado, seguía conservando ese silencio funesto desde que salieran del gimnasio, sus hombros encorvados, sus ojos apagados, la línea de sus labios tensa y apretada. No parecía dispuesto a hablar, pese a lo locuaz que estaba su compañero.

- ¿Crees que él… lo haya hecho?

El joven moreno lo observó finalmente, tenía el vaso de café en las manos que su amigo le había entregado horas atrás, y que seguramente ya estaba frio.

- No importa si lo hizo o no, se atrevió a ponerle un dedo encima y esa era razón suficiente para matarlo.

- Pero no lo hiciste.

- Misty no me lo permitió- le dio vuelta al vaso –Yo lo hubiera estrangulado…

- ¿Él te dijo algo?

- No quiero recordarlo por respeto a ella.

Brock le puso una mano en el hombro – Y Misty ha…

- Ella no me ha dicho una palabra, cuando le pregunté rehuyó del tema como si tuviera miedo, como si no confiara en mí.

- Tú mismo lo has dicho: tiene temor. Temor de que lo que sospechamos sea verdad y tú la dejes ¿No crees que es difícil para ella?

- ¡Le he demostrado en todo este tiempo que puede confiar en mí! ¡Jamás la dejaría pese a lo que ese infeliz haya hecho!

- Ash debes ponerte en su lugar…

- ¿Y en mi lugar quien se pone? ¡Yo también estoy sufriendo con todo esto! ¡Es horrible que tu novia pida la ayuda de su mejor amiga en lugar de la tuya, cuando sabe que estarás a su lado incondicionalmente!

- Entiéndela… es duro, y más como mujer. Imagina lo mancillada que ha quedado su autoestima luego de algo asì…

- Brock se que haces esto con buena intención, pero voy a pedirte que de momento nos concentremos en lo inmediato, y dejemos las consecuencias para después –Lo interrumpió rudamente, y poniéndose de pie se alejó para buscar un lugar donde deshacerse del vaso de café.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- ¿Recuerdas que es lo que ocurrió?- Duplica estaba sentada junto a su amiga en la cama que le habían proporcionado tiempo atrás, ambas estaban calmadas y también un poco más realistas en cuanto a la situación extremadamente delicada que atravesaban.

- Fue una verdadera estupidez ir al gimnasio a esa hora, debí ser más inteligente. Ahora que lo pienso tuve el tiempo suficiente para escapar, no era difícil darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien…- la joven pelirroja refirió soltando un suspiro impaciente.

- Mist no te culpes, no lo sabías con exactitud.

- ¡Debí suponerlo!, el gimnasio estaba oscuro, Lance me asustó, trató de atraparme, las maderas de la piscina cedieron y caí… por un momento creí que iba a morir.

- ¿Y cómo saliste? He visto ese suelo flotante y ¡es casi hermético! ¿Cómo?

En este punto ella desvió la vista –No lo sé, a partir de ese momento hay un gran vacío que no puedo recordar, creo que me desvanecí… porque cuando desperté estaba en brazos de Gary…

-¿Y…?

- Tan desvestida como estoy ahora, aunque él me dijo que fue Ash quien me encontró… y pues la evidencia salta a la vista, Gary decidió cubrirme con su chaqueta porque al parecer mi aspecto no era muy decoroso…-se permitió reír sin humor.

- Se supone entonces que fue Lance quien te sacó del agua.

- Se supone…

Duplica observó a su amiga por un largo instante antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta -¿Y… sentiste algo extraño cuando despertaste, algún dolor... que tú no…? ¿Me… entiendes?

- No lo sé, se sentía horrible, ¡quiero decir me sentía muy rara cuando desperté!- Misty se cubrió el rostro con sus manos casi al borde de la desesperación–Te he dicho lo mismo que le dije a la doctora que me examinó, realmente no recuerdo nada…

- Está bien, supongo que eso no es problema, a no ser que…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué puede ser peor que _eso_…?

Duplica guardó silencio solo unos pocos minutos se entretuvo mirando por la ventana con concentración, seguramente considerando como hacer la siguiente pregunta –Mist… tú... ¿te cuidas regularmente?

La nombrada la observó sin entender - He estado tomando regularmente la píldora, aunque Ash no lo sabe…- volvió a apretarse los ojos con sus manos -¿Podría volverse peor, verdad…?

- Sabes que sí.

Misty imitó el silencio de su amiga y luego distraída observó sus manos a contraluz con concentración.

- ¡Por Arceus, no!- se sentó en la cama pasándose la mano derecha por su cabello desgreñado.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?- Duplica volteó hacia ella con horror -¿Recodaste algo?

- ¡No, mi anillo! ¡Perdí mi alianza…!- miró las sábanas y desordenó las almohadas buscándolo –Debió extraviarse en el gimnasio…

Duplica se permitió reír pese a todo, fue una risa sincera y bienintencionada, la agarró del codo mientras extendía el gesto –Tienes cosas más importantes por las cuales inquietarte, y te preocupa un simple anillo.

- No es un anillo cualquiera, me lo dio Ash- respondió haciendo un mohín triste.

- No te preocupes, estoy segura de que si se lo dices él te dará otro.

- ¡No puedo pedirle otro anillo! ¡Esto es como cuando pierdes algo valioso y por mas… sustituto que tengas… no… n-no vuelve… no vuelve a ser lo mismo… no se siente igual…!- volvió a cubrirse el rostro con las manos en tanto su voz se quebraba, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y su cuerpo se sacudió de espasmos que inútilmente intento detener.

- Mist…

- Lo sé no tiene caso llorar- suspiró en tanto se apretaba los parpados, secándose torpemente las lagrimas –No tiene caso llorar.

- Señorita Waterflower- la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a una mujer de mediana edad vestida de blanco que llevaba un folder en las manos–Tenemos los primeros resultados de sus análisis. ¿Desea que haga entrar a su novio para leerles el informe?

- Eh no. Preferiría ser la primera en saber los resultados, si no le molesta.- habló firme pese a sus ojos sospechosamente más brillantes.

- Claro, por supuesto, pero sepa que inmediatamente sea cual sea la noticia deberé dar cuenta a la oficial Jenny.

Misty asintió, susurrándole a Duplica quien estaba poniéndose de pie –Quédate por favor.

La joven peliverde asintió mientras ayudaba a su amiga a sentarse más cómodamente en la cama mientras, la mujer extraía la información.

- Sus análisis de sangre y orina dieron negativos, no hallamos sustancias extrañas en su sangre- dijo brevemente –Y en cuanto a la visualización, no encontramos indicios de violencia de ningún tipo, sin embargo...

- ¿Eso significa?

La doctora sonrió levemente –No hay pruebas que indiquen una violación.

Duplica abrazó a Misty con fuerza.

- Sin embargo, los resultados del otro estudio, y de las pericias psicológicas llevarán algo más de tiempo. Pero con este primer examen podemos afirmar que no hubo acceso carnal, ni sometimientos de algún tipo… ¿Ayuda esto a que se sienta mejor?

Misty se permitió sonreír pese a algunas lágrimas rebeldes que escaparon de sus ojos -Realmente sí.

- De todas formas, en estos casos considero oportuno y necesario que se haga un seguimiento psicológico, si bien no se ha tratado enteramente de un abuso físico, necesitará ayuda profesional… ¿Quiere que llame al señor Ketchum?

Misty miró a Duplica.

- Creo que debe saberlo, ha de estar sufriendo como condenado allá afuera, y además necesitan arreglar las cosas…

- Él está enojado conmigo…

- ¡Al revés! Ash cree que tú estas enojada con él y que lo culpas de lo que pasó.

- ¿Por qué pensaría algo asÍ?

- Porque es tan cabeza dura como tú... Iré a buscarlo- Duplica dijo alegremente mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta sin volverse a su amiga, la doctora esperó pacientemente mientras Misty se acomodaba el cabello dándose palmadas para alisarlo, y se cercioraba que su bata estuviera bien cerrada, para finalmente esconder su mano izquierda bajo las mantas.

Justo a tiempo cuando Ash pedía permiso para entrar, su rostro pálido y sombrío. Cerró la puerta tras su espalda con suavidad y se acercó a un lado del lecho pero sin mirar a la muchacha pese a que esta no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó casi atragantándose.

- Según el reconocimiento ginecológico que le practicamos a la señorita Waterflower no hallamos evidencias de violencia sexual- moduló la doctora lentamente para que el joven entendiera- Y aunque aún aguardamos los resultados de las pericias psicológicas que demorarán un poco más, puedo asegurar con total honestidad que esto se trató tan solo de un examen de rutina, y que no se halló nada extraño.

La forma en la que el rostro del muchacho se relajó, casi hizo que Misty soltara una risita. Pero él no había volteado a verla, había vuelto a ponerse tenso.

- ¿Qué hay de los moretones en sus piernas?

- Eh si, creemos que los ocasionó ella misma cuando cayó en la piscina.

- ¿Está muy segura?

La mujer se permitió sonreír con cansancio -Le hicimos un examen completo señor, no hay signos de violencia, las magulladuras se debieron a golpes que ella misma se hizo al caer. Le sorprenderá saber que todo el escenario fue oportunamente montado por el atacante mismo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir?- intervino Misty por primera vez girando a Ash quien también la estaba viendo de soslayo.

- Que si no llegaban sus amigos en ese momento quizás la situación sería otra -la mujer volvió a suspirar -Ahora si me disculpan, voy a transmitir el informe y una copia del mismo a la agente Jenny.

- ¿Cuándo podemos irnos?

- Si se siente mejor, en un par de horas- estrechó la mano de Ash con simpatía y se alejó -Tengan un buen día.

La doctora se fue dejando al par en la pequeña habitación. Ambos se miraron con cierta culpa y curiosidad, el ambiente era tenso y extraño. De pronto se sentían como dos personas que apenas se conocían.

- ¿Dónde estabas..?- la voz de Misty salió suave y ligera, tratando de no sonar demasiado demandante. Echó una mirada a su mano izquierda aún oculta bajo las mantas.

- Ritchie y yo estábamos recopilando algunas pruebas, pedimos una audiencia aunque la rechazaron. Creímos que si juntábamos más evidencias nos permitirían abrir un sumario e ir a juicio- Ash habló con calma, luego de pensarlo mucho se sentó en una esquina de la cama pero sin tocarla.

- Lamento haber sido tan… terca- Misty movió su pie bajo las sabanas y rozó la rodilla del joven obligándole a verla -Perdona por haberte robado la llave…

Él retribuyó el gesto con suavidad -Lamento haberme comportado como un patán, y haberte ignorado por tanto tiempo.

Los ojos de Misty se humedecieron, realmente se moría por salir de esa cama de hospital y saltar a sus brazos aunque algo dentro suyo aún no se lo permitía, en cambio movió lentamente la cabeza -Lamento haber hecho esta estupidez…

- Y yo lamento no haberte cuidado como lo prometí.

En menos de un minuto Ash se había levantado de su lugar, para rodear con fuerza el cuerpo de su novia, hundiendo la nariz en esos cabellos que suavemente olían a cloro, herencia sin duda del lugar al que pertenecía. Misty no se hizo esperar y correspondió a ese abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, descansando la frente en el hueco de su cuello y hombro, permitiéndose amoldar a esos fuertes brazos, y llorar la frustración, la ansiedad y el terror que había sentido en esos momentos.

- Pensé que todo había acabado…- gimió entrecortadamente -Que por una tontería mía iba a perderte…

Ash la abrazó más fuerte -Mist escúchame, nada de lo que ese infeliz haga podrá cambiar lo que siento ¿entiendes?

- Pero yo creí…

- Nada- él reiteró tomando su rostro y obligándola a verlo -Nada cambiará mi amor por ti.

La seguridad con la que Ash dijo eso se reflejó en sus hermosos ojos castaños. No había duda o inseguridad en su voz, ni tampoco hubo titubeo ni vacilación en el momento en que sus labios buscaron los de ella en un beso de reconciliación.

Un beso de volver a empezar.

Un beso de nuevo comienzo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- ¿Entonces vas a presentar cargos?

La oficial Jenny estaba mirando seriamente al par de amigos. Brock lucía tan serio como ella. De la forma en la que empuñaba los puños podría decirse que estaba molesto y a punto de estallar. Ash permanecía impasible y levemente indiferente, aunque por dentro denotaba un odio acérrimo que apenas podía contener.

- ¡Por supuesto que vamos a presentar cargos! ¡Ese infeliz violó a mi novia! ¿No te parece razón suficiente? -él aspiró -Jenny, ¿crees que puedo dejar que Lance tenga una condena ligera sabiendo lo que le hizo a Misty? Antes no había evidencias para meterlo tras las rejas, ahora con los últimos hechos es más que suficiente ¿verdad?

La oficial miró a Ash y luego Brock buscando signos que dijeran lo contrario -La señorita Waterflower deberá prestar declaración…

- No, no permitiré que mi novia pase por una calamidad semejante, sería humillante para ella. Tú _viste_ como la encontramos, y _leíste _el examen médico…- la interrumpió mirándola significativamente -¿Consideras menester someterla a la tortura de ver a ese monstruo cara a cara?

- Desde luego que no, sería demasiado para esa muchacha- suspiró apretándose el puente de la nariz en concentración -El detenido ciertamente se encontrará a disposición de la justicia hasta que vaya a juicio.

- Nuestros abogados se harán cargo de todo- Brock intervino -Con la cantidad de denuncias en su haber, Lance no volverá a ver la luz del día por los próximos cincuenta años.

- En ese caso, que tengan buen dia- Jenny se tocó la esquina de su sombrero y haciendo una sutil reverencia se alejó del par a paso firme. ambos jóvenes imitaron el silencio por varios segundos. ambos viendo fijamente por donde la mujer se habia ido.

- Sabe que es mentira.

- No me importa quiero que lo condenen por lo que _no_ llegó a hacer, él intentó hacerme creer que la había marcado para siempre…

- Creyó que con eso podría separarlos- Brock meditó poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo -Seguro intuyó que la dejarías.

- La amo muchisimo, y sin duda algo así hubiera sacudido nuestra relación pero jamás la hubiera dejado. Jamás.

- Es bueno saber eso.

Ash sonrió, pero su gesto no estaba dirigido a su amigo, sino a las dos jóvenes que lentamente se iban acercando a ellos. Le extendió la mano a la pelirroja y cuando ella la tomó, la acercó a él y en un segundo la besó intensamente obviando al par restante que incómodos se alejaron unos cuantos pasos.

Misty suspiró algo sonrojada cuando se separaron, sabia que era tonto sentirse tímida a esas alturas pero no podía evitarlo, y menos tras los últimos hechos.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- mantuvo su rostro cerca, tocándole las mejillas con los pulgares.

- Estoy bien- asintió y subrayando sus palabras acortó la distancia entre sus bocas entreabiertas, y provocó un beso suave. Y tímido.

- Me alegro, es bueno saber que estas bien.

- Bueno ya cortenla con tanta cursileria, no es de amigos andar contando plata frente a los pobres- bromeó Duplica dándole un codazo suave a Brock quien tambien sonrió -¿Y además, donde está mi novio?

- ¿Novio?

- Bueno si, se supone que iba a contartelo ayer en la noche cuando volvieras a casa.

- Gary fue a hablar con nuestros abogados, en breve tendremos buenas noticias- Ash intervino con gesto despreocupado, viendo a Misty que estaba completamente sorprendida.

- ¿Que tal si cenamos en el gimnasio?- Brock agregó, abrazando a su amiga pelirroja por los hombros. Se volvió a la peliverde -Tú ve por tu novio, y nos encontramos en la noche en mi casa ¿les parece?

- Me parece una gran idea- Ash contestó notando que Misty no parecía muy entusiasmada, al contrario se veía bastante incómoda.

- Ire por Gary ¿Brock me alcanzas?- Duplica abrazó a su amiga y la besó en la mejilla, palmeó el hombro de Ash -Nos vemos en la noche.

- ¿Quieren que los lleve a algún lado?- Brock exhibió las llaves de su camioneta mientras veía a la pareja con simpatía.

- Ehhh, creo que no. Nos quedaremos por aqui. Gracias Brock, por todo- soltó a la muchacha para abrazar a su amigo y palmear con agradecimiento su hombro -Gracias.

- No tienes que decirlo hermano, siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesiten- tocó la mejilla de la chica -Eso tambien va para ti.

Misty le sonrió asintiendo, para luego volver a tomar la mano de Ash, mientras los otros dos se alejaban perdiéndose entre la gente que salía del hospital. El joven mantenía la vista fija en ella, su ceño fruncido con algo de preocupación.

- ¿Que quieres hacer ahora?- le preguntó en un susurro envolviendo su cintura y atrayéndola hacia si.

- Pensaba ir al gimnasio.

- No. No quiero que pongas un pie ahí hasta la inauguración.

- Ash... ¿No volveremos a lo mismo, verdad?

- Por supuesto que no, ahora pienso mantener siempre un ojo puesto sobre ti.

Ella le rebatió golpeándole juguetonamente el hombro -No bromees.

- No estoy bromeando. Si es necesario te esposaré a mí para no perderte de vista.

- No es divertido.

- Sí lo es- le besó la frente -¿Y si buscamos algun lugar y comemos algo? Muero de hambre.

- Me parece bien.

- Genial, vamos- fue extraño porque él empezó a caminar cuando se dio cuentaque ella no lo seguía -¿Que ocurre?

-Lance.

El gesto apacible del muchacho cambió drasticamente a una expresión de furia, su rostro se endureció notablemente -No tendrás que preocuparte por él nunca más. Me encargaré de que no vuelvas a sufrir por su causa, lo juro.

Misty desarmó su preocupado semblante en una sonrisa. Le dio un beso rápido -Gracias.

Y la palabra no vino tan solo de su voz cantarina, sino que pareció emanar de toda ella, de sus ojos misteriosos y apacibes como el mar, de su perfume, y de cada poro de piel, que exhalaban alivio y agradecimiento hacia quien la habia salvado.

_- Gracias._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Algunas semanas habían pasado tras eso, y en el gimnasio acuático la expectación era genuina y grande. Luego de años de estar literalmente cerrado al publico, hoy volvía a abrir las puertas y a recibir visitas y entrenadores hambrientos de retar a la Líder, quien antes solía ser el más grande y dificil obstaculo en toda la Liga Añil. Todo estaba preparado para la gran fiesta de inauguración. La Liga pokemon, y su actual nuevo presidente, Gary Oak estaban muy involucrados y ansiosos de que todo saliera a pedir de boca.

La actual líder, paseaba por el acuario cerciorándose de que sus pokémon estuvieran tranquilos y que no les llegara el estrés que ella en persona sufría ante tanto mivimiento dentro y fuera del edificio. Se sentía feliz de verlos por fin gozando de su habitat, aún Psyduck se veía alegre metido en ese ridículo salvavidas rosa mientras chapoteaba en la piscina junto a Corsola que en su idioma le suplicaba que imitara sus movimientos y se animara a nadar. Misty rió inclinándose en el borde, vestía un vestido azul para la ocasión, su cabello largo suelto con algunos bucles en las puntas, cortesía de Duplica. Usaba un maquillaje suave y natural, y unas flats a tono. Nada muy producido y fiel a su personalidad. Sin embargo eso no evitaba que se sintiera tremendamente nerviosa de aquel evento que todos a su alrededor habían montado, y que ella en persona habia supervisado.

- Pato tonto- dijo para si ante los inutiles esfuerzos de su pokémon no-favorito para nadar sin ahogarse.

- ¿Deberías ayudarlo?- una voz sonó junto a su oído y luego unas manos la sujetaron de la cintura y la impulsaron hacia adelante hasta casi encontrarse de bruces con el agua de la piscina. Pero el impulso terminó ahí, al segundo siguiente se encontró alzada en vilo, y resguardada contra un cuerpo que conocía de memoria.

- ¡Un dia te va a fallar la broma y me tirarás dentro de la piscina!- Misty estaba muy seria viendo la cara risueña de su novio -¡Y cuando eso pase, voy a matarte Ketchum!

En respuesta recibió un beso y una sonrisa seductora -Jamás te dejaré caer.

Eso era algo que todos los días le decía, de un modo u otro, con acciones o con palabras, esa promesa se mantenía fiel. Fiel a su personalidad.

Realmente Ash podía ser romántico aún cuando no se lo proponía...

- ¿Nerviosa?- le preguntó junto al oído, mientras corría los mechones de cabello y hundía la nariz haciéndole cosquillas.

- Mucho... ¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Y si nadie viene...?

- Tú misma organizaste esto, nada saldrá mal, y en cuanto a lo otro... Ya hay gente afuera esperando para entrar...

- ¿De verdad?

- Así es, pero si no te calmas tendré que doparte como Brock sugirió...

- Si lo haces eres hombre muerto Ketchum.

Él se permitió reír levemente. Deslizó los nudillos por su mejilla, su expresión de pronto un poco más seria -¿Estas bien?

- Perfecta.

- Realmente soy consciente de que se ve perfecta futura señora Ketchum, tanto que hasta me dan ganas de secuestrarla por lo que resta de la noche.

Misty miró su mano izquierda y solo rió, dándole un golpe de advertencia que pese a todo a él le dolió -Luego.

- Te tomaré la palabra.

- De momento voy a ayudar a Brock en la cocina, y a darle una mano para Duplica a vestirse. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo y ser de apoyo moral para Gary, está muy nervioso y teme equivocarse en el discurso que dará en la apertura...

- Si se equivoca sabe que nunca se la dejaremos pasar, por eso se siente tan presionado- Ash volvió a esconder una risita -Es su obligación como presidente, debe aprender a hablar en publico, desde ahora será una constante en su vida.

- ¡No seas malo!

Él atrapó el nuevo golpecito que iba a darle, y como muchas veces pasaba aprovechó la cercanía que compartían para robarle otro beso sin importarle que estaba arruinándole el maquillaje, la tomó de la nuca pegando sus labios, y cuando la soltó, miró en sus ojos claros y serenos, y detectó ese suave deje de duda allí en lo profundo y añadió ya con absoluta firmesa.

- No tienes que preocuparte, _él _ya no podrá torturarte.

Misty asintió conmovida, moduló un _gracias _con los labios, y luego de una caricia más, se alejó rumbo a la cocina para terminar de preparar la cena que ofrecerían a sus invitados en la gran inauguración de su gimnasio.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Finé!_

_Gracias a quienes me acompañaron a lo largo de este fic loco y... retorcido (hoy mas retorcido que nunca xD). Mis agradecimientos super especiales a mi beta Rie Uzumaki Haruno que despejó varias, muchas, todas mis dudas médicas y me explicó con paciencia una y otra vez todo. GRACIAS TOTALES! De verdad ^^_

_Bueno Feliz cumple Andy! Espero lo hayas pasado super lindo hoy, que hayas comido mucho pastel y... se agradece tu amistad! Yo la quiero mucho a usted señoritaa! xD_

_Y como sé que este capitulo ha sido muuuy dramatico en extremo, pondré unos 'Omakes' así a modo de escenas extras._

_Gracias por leer!_

_*Musica que escuché para inspirarme: Saint Seiya OST, Glee, Brother Conflict etc._

_Sumi Chan._

_..._

_Omake I:_

- Las estrellas brillan en el cielo, las estrellas brillan en el cielo...- un joven iba cantando torpemente mientras el cielo nocturno se expandía sobre su cabeza, tomó aliento y de prontó se encontró adentro. La gente iba y venía poniendo orden, terminando los arreglos e implementando la decoración. Él recorrió el pasillo tarareando su intento de canción, cuando algo llamó su atención desde el suelo. Algo brillante similar a... -¿Estrellas en el suelo?- se dijo con perplejidad y solo cuando retiró las maderas, el destello se hizo más profundo y descubrió lo que era -El anillo de Misty- dijo sonriendo.

Y con la sonrisa intacta cruzó el area de batallas hasta detenerse en la piscina, donde la sirena de sus sueños hacía el entrenamiento acostumbrado. Aunque extraño, esta vez parecía muy ocupada en investigar el fondo del acuario. Veía sus piernas moviéndose gracilmente, acompañando las brazadas delicadas que daba con sus brazos. Cuando finalmente emergió del agua, su acompañante estaba completamente desesperado.

- ¡Misty! ¿Porque tardabas tanto?

Ella reaccionó ante el grito -¡Ash me asustaste!

- ¡Tú me asustaste a mí!

- ¡Pues lo siento! ¿Que es lo que quieres?

- Darte esto, es tuyo si mal no recuerdo- extendió la palma abierta ante ella enseñándole la alianza, mientras aún seguía acuclillado en la orilla de la pileta.

Ella suspiró de alivio -¡Mi anillo!- sus ojos rieron, y de un rápido gesto enlazó el cuello de su novio con los brazos atrayéndola hacia ella y besándolo con ímpetu... dando como resultado que él cayera dentro del agua con ropa y todo.

Pero luego de tantos besos de agradecimiento, que dio como saldo su ropa, zapatillas y celular completamente empapados, se dio cuenta de que todo eso pasaba a segundo plano porque -otra vez- había hecho feliz a la mujer que amaba.

_Omake II:_

- ¿Y cómo fue que Gary y tú se hicieron novios?

- ¿Acaso te pregunté lo mismo a ti?- Duplica rió maliciosamente dándole un codazo a su amiga -Esas cosas no se dicen, sobretodo cuando ya no estamos en la edad de comportarnos como niños y debemos pasar directamente a las acciones que nos interesan ¿No crees?

- ¿Intentas insinuar algo?- la pelirroja estaba completamente sonrojada.

- Claro que no, sin duda tu relación con Ash no empezó de esa forma ¿verdad? Y yo que creía que ese niño era bastante lento en ese tipo de cosas...

Como respuesta recibió un golpe que la mantuvo callada por larga rato.

_Omake III:_

- ¿Sabes que sentía celos del hermano de Brock?

- ¿¡De ese niño!?- se permitió reír pese al puchero en la cara de su novio. se cubrió la boca para no soltar más carcajadas, aunque le resultó casi imposible refrenarlas -Es una broma ¿cierto?

- No hablaba de ti como si fuera un niño, si lo hubieras oído... ¡te hubiera sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello!

- ¡Que exagerado eres!

- Tal vez tengas razón ¿como puede un pequeño gyarados en el cuerpo de una mujer resultar sexy?

- ¡Oye! Sé muy bien lo que tengo, puedo hacer voltear cabezas si me lo propongo... solo que me interesa voltear la cabeza de un solo hombre...

- ¿Así? ¿La de quien, eh?

- ¡La tuya idiota!- se arrodilló frente a él en una pose muy seductora y le comió la boca sin preámbulos -Solo me importa tener tu atención.

_Omake IV:_

- ¡Ya estoy cansada de todo esto! ¡Menos mal que dices que soy tu personaje favorito! ¡No quiero ni imaginar que harías si me odiaras!

_Jamás podría odiarte Mist, y lo siento. Son las ideas retorcidas que se me ocurren para que Ash sufra... ¡Amo hacerlo sufrir!  
><em>

- ¿Que yo que?

_Olvídalo... Pero tendré en cuenta tu opinión para mi próximo fic ^^_

- ¿Cuando harás una historia donde no me metas con Gary? Creo que a no todos les gusta la preja que hago con él, además que jamás nos hemos cruzado en el ánime... ¿A quien se le ocurrió un shipping tan raro?

_No te quejes Duplica, yo amo verlos juntos! Es mi fic y yo decido quien ira con quien, así que mientras escriba ustedes estarán juntos así que aprendan a quererse a la fuerza xD_

- Por lo menos no me tocó el papel de villano, ni enamorado de Misty en este fic. Fue bueno para variar... creo.

_Al principio si querías con ella, no lo olvides, pero luego te diste cuenta de como son las cosas -es algo que lastimosamente te pasa en todos mis fics!- Aunque luego te puse en el puesto de Lance, Gary, y no te puedes quejar que la pasaste la mar de bien. Y en cuanto a Lan, quería variar un poco de antagonista en mis historias, creo que lo logré o no?. ¡Y no odio a Lance por favor!  
><em>

- ¡Eso es algo de lo que quería hablar! ¿Lance enamorado de mí? ¡Obsesionado al punto de...! ¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?

- ¡Si! ¿Que tienes en la cabeza, estas loca? ¿Y COMO NO DEJASTE QUE LO MATE? Creo que era lo que todos esperaban que hiciera.

_Me pareció bueno para variar un poco... No estuvo tan mal o si? u.u Quise explorar otros rumbos, otros shippings No se enojen! y Ash aún cuando no te soporte, no eres un asesino D:, y Mist jamás hubiera dejado que algo malo te pase, eres mi preferidaaa!  
><em>

- ¡Lo único que falta es que decidas seguir explorando esa pareja, y me emparejes con Lance en otro fic!

_Hey! esa es buena idea Mist! Los pondre como pareja secundaria en 'Redemption' que será mi próximo fic a continuar!_

- ¡Por Arceus! ¿Para que hablé? Solo falta que metas a tu nueva favorita en algun fic para gritar Bingo...!

- ¿Me llamaban? ¡Wow es la primera vez que estoy en un fic de Sumi!

_Serena! T.T mí te admiraaa! Solo debo explorar un poco más de tu personalidad para meterte en una historia, pero no dudes que muy pronto estarás aqui y todos te daremos una calurosa bienvenida... Verdad?_

- Siii, claaaaro!

_... aunque luego me hagan Bullying por ir en contra de la corriente xD _

_..._

_OMAKES FINÉ._


End file.
